Harry Potter and the Infinity Pendant
by Willdawg1985
Summary: Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Along the way they meet two Americans who are more vital to their future than they know. Emotions, tensions, and hormones run high as a new prophecy is revealed that could change their lives.
1. Harry's summer

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I'm not like a huge fan of this book series, so I don't know much about it. However, with assists from friends of mine who are and some research done, I was able to produce this. Hope everyone enjoys. It takes place after Order Of The Phoenix. For the record, I don't own anything relating to this story except some of the characters and the plot.**

* * *

  
It was the same dream he'd had every night for the last three nights. No real images, per say, merely feelings. Feelings of desire, pain, tragedy, and violence. And at the end, a burning figure eight. That's always what made him awake. Tonight was no different, as he awoke in a fright, sweat pouring down his face. For a moment, he forgot where he was and even who he was. Soon, it all slowly came back to him.

He was Harry Potter, known throughout the wizarding world as "The Boy Who Lived".

Surveying his area, he thought to himself, _"I must still be dreaming. This can't be the Dursleys."_

Then it came to him. Of course it wasn't. They went on a vacation, leaving him high and dry with no place to stay over the summer.

_"Thank Merlin for Ron,"_ he thought to himself. It was Ron who arranged for Harry to stay at the burrow. This summer had promised to be a good one. Hermione was staying at the burrow as well and so they'd all be together for the summer.

Harry looked at the clock at his bedside. Three in the morning. He decided he couldn't sleep anymore and walked downstairs to the living room. There he found Ron, sitting down next to the fireplace, watching television. Harry sat down in the chair across from Ron.

"Couldn't sleep either, mate?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately no," Harry replied, his eyes strangely fixated on the fire, "I keep having this strange dream."

Ron broke his gaze from the television and stared at Harry. "Pardon my asking," he began, "but does this dream of yours have a figure eight on fire?"

Dumbfounded, Harry stared at Ron. "Actually, yeah," Harry replied.

Ron looked uneasy as his gaze returned to the television. "Me too," he said.

Harry frowned. "It can't just be coincidence," he muttered.

Ron shrugged. "We'll see what Hermione thinks about it in the morning," he said.

Harry nodded and switched to conversation to quidditch. Soon, sleep found them both again and they nodded off in their chairs only to be awakened an hour later by the sound of someone frantically moving down the stairs. Harry looked behind him to see Hermione standing at the bottom of the staircase, drenched in sweat and looking very much afraid.

"Hermione," Harry began, "What's the matter? You look terrified."

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Harry. "I had this most horrifying dream," Hermione replied, still in a trance about her experience, "I couldn't really see anything, but I could feel what was going on. And there was this…"

"Burning figure eight?" Harry asked.

Shocked and amazed, Hermione replied, "How did you know?"

"Ron and I had the same dream," Harry responded.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "How is that possible?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied.

"Perhaps the others had it, too," Ron said, joining the conversation.

"We should ask them in the morning," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"And I'll try to see if I can find any information on that image," she added.

They then all sat in silence, pondering the meaning of this dream.

* * *

  
Roughly an hour later, everyone else in the house began stirring. Ginny was down first.

"My aren't you three up early," she said.

"None of us could sleep," Ron responded, "By the way, you haven't had any odd dreams lately, have you?"

Ginny cocked her head and stared at him. "No," she answered, "Why?" Ron started to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"No reason," he said quickly. Ginny shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. Fred and George were down next.

"Having bad dreams, are we?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"We heard you guys groaning in your sleep," Fred said. "It was either a really bad dream or a really good one," George remarked, causing Ron to throw a pillow at them. Cackling like hyenas, Fred and George bounded into the kitchen.

"Figures it would only be us three," Ron remarked under his breath.

Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley were down next, saying their "good-mornings" as they walked into the kitchen. Harry stared out the far window as the sun began to rise. The blurred images of his dream were starting to come to him. They were more than just feelings. They were beginning to take form, but he was still unable to make them out clearly. Mrs. Weasley broke Harry from his trance.

"Harry," she began, "There's a letter here for you."

Harry frowned. _"Who knows I'm staying here?"_ he thought to himself.

Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen, where he saw an owl. He didn't recognize the owl, but grabbed the letter it was carry anyway. He opened it up and immediately recognized the handwriting. "It's from Cho," Harry muttered. He sat down at the table and read the letter to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you enjoying your summer? Hope it's a good one. By the way, Hermione and Ron told me where you'd be over the summer. Hope you don't mind. Write back soon._

_Cho_

Harry finished the letter and thought to himself, _"Why would she want to know something like that?"_ Harry folded up the letter and walked back into the living room.

"Who was it from, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Cho," Harry replied, giving Ron and Hermione and odd glance.

Hermione looked at Ron. "I take it you didn't tell him," she said.

Ron shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind," he replied.

Harry smirked and decided he was going to write back. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, Harry sat down and began writing:

_Dear Cho,_

_I am enjoying my summer. How is yours? And no I don't mind at all that you know where I'm staying. But yeah, my summer has been great so so far. Although, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I keep having these rather odd dreams. I'm starting to ramble on, so I'll stop and simply say have a good summer and see you at the start of the school year._

_Harry_

Harry finished the letter and took it to his owl, Hedwig. At once, the owl took off toward its intend destination. Harry sat down at the table with everyone else and ate breakfast. All the while his mind kept wandering to that dream. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow these dreams may have something to do with Voldemort.

* * *

  
After breakfast Harry and Ron played a game of Quidditch with Fred and George. Hermione sat down on the back porch, half watching them play, half reading the book in front of her. Ginny sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something," Hermione answered, "Something I saw in a dream."

Ginny didn't respond and instead watched the boys play Quidditch. The day was almost over and Harry and Ron, exhausted from Quidditch, dragged themselves into the house and slumped down on the couch. Hermione, still reading the book, glanced over at them and smirked. When her attention drew back to the book, she nearly dropped it. There, in front of her, was the image she'd seen in her dreams. The burning figure eight. Ron and Harry saw her shocked expression and rushed to her side. Both of them stood there, staring at the image on the page, just as vibrant as their dream. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at the image, Hermione finally picked the book up and sat down with Ron and Harry sitting on either side of her.

"It's a relic," Hermione said, "According to this, it's the Infinity Pendant."

"Why is it a figure eight, then?" Ron asked.

"Because eight is the only number that doesn't have an end," Harry said, "And on its side, it's the symbol for infinity."

Hermione continued reading: "The Infinity Pendant is the last line of defense against a great evil. This is because the pendant requires the energy of the four most powerful wizards and witches of the magical world, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, along with the four elements of nature, air, earth, fire, and water."

Harry thought to himself, _"Eight different energy sources. But why?"_

"Says here that the pendant was broken into eight different pieces and could only be re-formed by the power of eight and love made by fate," Hermione said, "It doesn't say anything else."

"What do you suppose that means?" Ron asked, "Power of eight and love made by fate?"

Harry frowned. "Perhaps the pendant requires eight people to power it. It would explain the four wizards and four elements part," he replied.

Hermione re-read the section again. "It doesn't say," she remarked, "I think we should inquire further when we return to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. Just then, he heard Ginny's voice ring out from the kitchen, "Harry, you've got a letter." Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ginny handed him the letter and Harry was astounded to find that it was from Cho. Harry opened the letter and sat down to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm having strange dreams, too. Maybe there's a coincidence. Tomorrow, I'll be in London. I'd love it if you, Ron, and Hermione would meet me there so we could spend a day together. Then we can talk about these dreams we are having…and a few other things as well. Shall we say eleven in the morning at Big Ben? See you then._

_Cho_

Harry put the letter down. "What else would she want to talk about?" he questioned to himself.

He got up and walked back into the living room. "Hey guys," Harry began, "Who wants to go to London tomorrow?"

Hermione shot Harry a puzzled look. "What for?" she asked.

"Well Cho wants to meet us there and spend the day with us," Harry replied, "She's been having the same dreams, too."

Ron perked up at this bit of information. "Then maybe we should go to London," he said.

Suddenly Ginny chimed in, "Hey, I want to go, too."

Nobody had any disagreements, so it was settled. The four of them would go to London and meet Cho in the morning.


	2. Meet The Saints

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Just a reminder, this story has been rated "M" overall for violence and some graphic adult content. This chapter has some violence in it, but not too graphic. I don't own anything Potter-related, just the plot and some characters, two of which you'll meet in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. Most of them were about Cho, but some were about what had happened at the end of the school year last year. The showdown with Voldemort. The death of Sirius. Suddenly, without warning, he plunged into a dark void. He could hear, but he couldn't see. He felt someone was there, but he couldn't see them.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

Nothing but silence answered him. Then a voice hissed through the darkness, "Haaarrrryyyyy…"

The hairs on Harry's neck stood on end. "Voldemort," he said quietly. It was at that moment that the darkness around him vanished and was replaced by a new, more horrifying vision.

It was a battlefield. Bodies were all around him. As he looked at the twisted, horrified faces of these bodies, he felt a cold shiver run through him. These were his friends and classmates. And they were all dead. He looked ahead and saw Voldemort strolling towards him. Harry reached for his wand, but found it wasn't there. As Voldemort drew closer, Harry frantically looked about for any signs of help.

Suddenly he heard Voldemort shout, "Avada Kedavra!" and saw a green light shoot from Voldemort's wand. This was the end.

* * *

  
Harry awoke in a fright. He looked around the room and saw he was still in his room. Harry sighed heavily and laid back down. Was that nothing but a dream? Was it head games by Voldemort? Or was it a sign of things to come? Harry tossed and turned, but couldn't fall back asleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up, threw on a robe, and walked to the door. He opened it a little and saw Hermione standing outside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, "I could hear you from my room. Sounded like you were in trouble."

Harry looked around his room, then back at Hermione. "Would you believe me if I said I was fine?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. Harry sighed.

"I had the most awful dream," he began, "It was a battle. Everyone was dead. And there was Voldemort."

"I had it, too," Hermione said.

Harry was dumbfounded. "I think something bad is going to happen," Harry said, "And soon."

"You should get some rest," Hermione said, "We have a big day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and climbed back into bed. He soon fell asleep and didn't wake until the morning.

* * *

  
It was six in the morning when Harry was awoken to the sound of clanging and banging downstairs. Harry jumped out of bed, threw on his robe, and dashed downstairs to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny amidst of pile of pots and pans.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ron tried to cook breakfast," Ginny said.

Ron's face was red at the embarrassment. "I mixed up a spell," He said.

"I'll say," Hermione remarked, bursting into laughter.

Harry helped Ron clean up the mess. Afterward, he cooked breakfast.

* * *

  
After breakfast, he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all got ready to go to London. Mrs. Weasley drove them into London and dropped them off a few blocks away from Big Ben.

"Just give us a call when you're ready to be picked up," she said just before she drove out of sight.

It was ten o' clock. Cho wouldn't be here for another hour.

"Well," Ron said, "What shall we do while we wait?"

Harry began to answer Ron when Hermione cut him off. "Do you hear music?" she asked.

The three of them looked around until they saw two people, and young man and a young woman, off in a far corner of the plaza. The young man, who had slightly untidy brown hair, steel blue eyes, and a long goatee, was playing guitar while the girl, who had long brown hair and blue eyes, was singing. Hermione, drawn by some strange feeling, ventured over to where they were. Ron and Harry followed. Hermione made her way to the front of the crowd that had formed around the two musicians.

"Thank you for your generosity," the girl said.

"They're Americans," Hermione told Ron and Harry when they finally reached her.

"For those who don't know," the girl continued, "My name is Alice Saint and this is my brother, Jason. We're out here playing for any money you can spare. It all goes towards our hotel room so we can stay here another day. Anyways, here's another tune for you. Jason."

Jason nodded and began strumming the strings on his guitar. Alice looked around and saw Ron and began to sing:

_I'm afraid it's been too long to try find the reasons why  
I let my world fall in around a smaller patch of fading sky  
But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been  
__And it's still winter in my wonderland_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone_

_I close my eyes and try to see the world unbroken underneath  
The farther off and already it just might make the life I lead  
A little more than make-believe when all my skies are painted blue  
And all the clouds don't ever change the shape of who I am to you_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone_

_When I catch the light of falling stars my view is changing me_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall_  
_I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting_

Jason had finished strumming as Alice finished the final note of the song. The crowd applauded. Hermione was clapping harder than anyone there. Jason looked around the crowd and stopped at Hermione. He saw her clapping and smiled at her. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

_"Is he smiling at me?"_ she thought.

Some of the crowd began to move on, dropping money in Jason's guitar case as they went. Some stayed where they were, but began conversations with others around them. Only Hermione, Ron, and Harry kept their attention on the two Americans. Hermione approached the two and dropped money in Jason's guitar case.

"That was lovely music," she said.

"Thank you," Alice remarked.

"My name's Hermione," Hermione said, "These are my friends, Harry and Ron."

Ron and Harry both waved hello. Hermione looked over to see Jason staring at her.

"I'm sorry miss," Jason began, "What was your name again?"

Hermione blushed. "Hermione," she answered.

Jason smiled. His eyes almost seemed to sparkle. "Beautiful name," he said. Hermione grew a deep shade of red.

"So, why are you playing on the street again?" Harry asked.

"Well," Alice began, "We're here on summer vacation and we unfortunately don't have much money. But, the person at the hotel we're staying at agreed to let us pay by the day. So, we pay in the morning to stay another night and we go out and play music so we can make enough to afford to stay another night."

Ron frowned. "What about your parents?" he asked, "Can't they help pay?"

Alice and Jason both looked down at the ground. "We have no parents," Jason said, "They died a long time ago."

Harry felt pained. He knew what it was like to have no parents. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Cho walking over to them. He turned and greeted her. Before he could even utter the words "hello, Cho", she flung herself into him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry, shocked, eventually returned the embrace. After a moment, Cho released her embrace.

"Sorry," she said, "I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you, too," Harry shyly said.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Cho asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron each shook their head. "I haven't either," Cho said, "There's a nice restaurant down the street. Let's go."

Hermione turned back to Alice and Jason. "Well, my friends and I have to be going," she said, "So, hopefully we'll see you again?"

Jason smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "One can only hope we do," he said.

Hermione blushed again and slowly walked away, catching up to her friends. As they strolled, Harry and Ron had noticed that Hermione seemed to have almost a skip in her step.

"And what's with you today?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied, "I just feel…different."

As they walked on, Ginny noticed a group of men walking some distance behind them. She thought nothing of it and continued on. A few minutes later, she looked behind her and saw that they were still there.

"How much further is it to the restaurant?" she asked.

"Just a few blocks more," Cho said, "Why?"

Ginny quickly glanced behind her. "Because there's a group of boys back there," Ginny said, "And I'm not sure, but I think they're following us."

Concerned, Harry reached for his wand, only to find it wasn't there.

"We left them at home," Ron said, "Remember?"

"There's a shortcut through here," Cho said and turned down a narrow alley.

They got about halfway through when Ginny looked behind her. "Strange," she said, "They're not there anymore."

"They must've walked right by," Ron said.

Just then, the group of men appeared on the other side and grabbed them. Harry and Ron struggled to fight back, but the men were too strong. Hermione, Ginny, and Cho were surrounded by the men.

"Pretty cute, aren't they?" one of them asked.

He reached out for Hermione, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch me!" she yelled.

"Oooo…look at this, gents," the second one said, "Kitty's got claws."

The largest one grabbed Hermione by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Now you stop fighting us," he whispered into her ear, "And this will be over before you know it."

Harry and Ron tried again to struggle free, but were both struck by a blunt object. Hermione started to sob as the big one began running his hand up her leg. Ginny broke free and started hitting the man only to be restrained by his partner again. The skinny one grabbed Cho and pinned her to the ground.

"Now you just hush," he said, "This won't hurt much."

The man pulled out a knife and began to cut Cho's shirt when out of nowhere, he was knocked off of her. It was Jason, and he had some sort of baton in hand. The guy holding Ginny threw her down and swung at Jason, but Jason ducked and cracked him in the jaw with the baton. The big guy dropped Hermione and pulled out a large hunting knife. He lunged at Jason, but Jason moved and hit him over the head with the baton. Jason leapt onto his back and started choking him with the baton. Harry and Ron managed to break free and punched the other two men, knocking them big man was fading and Jason had him down enough to ram his head into the wall, knocking the big man out.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jason shouted, "Before I break your fucking skulls!"

The group of men, battered and beaten, pulled their big friend to his feet and ran off. Jason, still seething with anger, dropped his nightstick and fell to his knees. He looked over and saw Hermione crying uncontrollably.

"Hermione," he said, crawling over to her, "Are you hurt?"

She looked up and saw him. In an instant, she flung herself into him and began sobbing. Jason held her tight.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said, "You're safe now."

Harry helped Cho up and held her close. "Are you okay?" he asked. Cho, tears in her eyes, nodded and held onto Harry.

"Ginny?" Harry asked and saw Ron helping Ginny up. "She's fine," Ron said.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

Jason helped Hermione to her feet. "Alice and I saw those men following you," Jason said, "So I followed them in case there was trouble."

Alice rounded the corner and caught up with everyone. "The police are on their way," she said.

Jason stood up, then doubled over and collapsed. Harry checked him out and saw a knife wound in his side.

"You've been stabbed," he said.

It was at this time that a police car pulled up and two policemen jumped out.

"Get an ambulance!" Hermione shouted, "He's been stabbed!" Hermione knelt down and held onto Jason's hand. "You saved me," she said, "I won't leave you."

* * *

**  
A/N: The song was _"Waiting For The World To Fall" by Jars Of Clay_...this story will feature more songs, so to avoid any trouble, I'll be mentioning this every chapter that features a song**


	3. The Prophecy

**A/N: Here's where the story starts to get interesting. You've met the new characters, now see how they will affect our heroes' lives. I don't own anything Potter-related, except plot and a few characters.**

* * *

  
Hermione had ridden in the ambulance with Jason, refusing to leave his side. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Cho, and Alice weren't far behind, riding in police cars. Jason was admitted and was rushed into the operating room. Hermione sat in the lobby, worried sick.

_"Why am I so broken up over this?"_ she thought, _"I mean I just met him. It's as if I were…"_

Hermione's eyes widened. Before she could finish her thought, A doctor walked out of the OR. Alice was the first to jump to her feet, followed by Hermione.

"Jason's a tough kid," the doctor said, "He'll be alright."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Alice asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "But keep it brief."

Hermione walked down the hallway and into his room. She stood by his bed. Jason opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Never seen such a beautiful sight," he said.

Hermione blushed. "How are you?" she asked.

"Been better," Jason replied, "How are you?"

"I guess you could say the same for me," she replied.

Alice walked into the room and sat down next to her brother. "Doctor says you'll be able to go tomorrow," she said, "And we'll probably have to use the money we made today to pay for some of this. Which means we'll have to cut our trip short."

Hermione's heart felt heavy. "I don't wanna go," Jason said, "There's gotta be something we can do to stay. We just met new friends. We shouldn't have to be forced to go home so soon."

Hermione suddenly heard quick shuffling of feet. She looked outside and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She walked outside to greet them.

"When the police told us what happened, we were so worried," Mrs. Weasley said, "They told us some American boy rescued you."

"Yes," Ron said, "He's in that room."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room, followed by everyone else.

"I am eternally grateful to you, young man," Mrs. Weasley said, "You saved my son and daughter from monsters. Is there any way we can repay you?"

Jason began to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "Actually," she began, "They have no more money to stay at their hotel, so they have to fly home when Jason leaves the hospital. Is it at all possible for them to stay at the burrow?"

Ron and Ginny both shot Hermione a very shocked glance. Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a moment.

"I don't see why not," she finally said, "What about you, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley pondered it for a moment, then shrugged. "It's alright with me," he said, "More the merrier."

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Weasley said, "When you get out of the hospital tomorrow, you and Alice will come home with us."

Hermione turned to Jason and smiled. Jason smiled back. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

  
Ginny had gone home with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind with Alice and Jason. It was starting to grow dark and wasn't too long before Cho had to leave as well.

"I guess we didn't get to talk about those dreams," Harry said.

Cho nodded. "Or anything else," she added. She leaned in and kissed Harry softly. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'll see you then." Harry watched Cho slowly walk out of sight and sat down next to Ron.

"So did you find out if Cho was having the same dream?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied, "With all that happened today, I never got a chance to ask her."

Ron looked down the hall and saw Hermione walking towards them, carrying flowers.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"From the gift shop on the first floor," Hermione replied.

"You know I don't quite get you," Ron began, "Ever since this afternoon, you'd been practically glued to Jason's side. You even asked my mum if he and his sister could stay at the burrow. What gives?"

"He saved our lives, Ron," Hermione responded, "Besides, they're nice people."

"Hermione, have you stopped to consider that they're muggles?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron. "I did," she said, "And I know I'm going to be putting everyone in an awkward position. I don't know what came over me. I've never felt like this before."

Harry grinned. "I think our Hermione might be getting a crush," he said.

Hermione stood up straight. "I most certainly am not," she said and stormed off.

Ron looked at Harry. "Yeah," he said, "I'd say she's got it bad."

* * *

  
Hermione had stormed off in such a hurry, she'd almost forgotten what she was doing. It wasn't until she'd gotten to the cafeteria that she'd realized she left the flowers back with Harry and Ron. She was about to turn around and go back when she saw Alice sitting alone eating some food. Hermione walked over and sat down next to her.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

Alice smiled half-heartedly. "I guess so," she said, "I'm just worried about Jason. This is the first time anything like this has happened."

"It'll be okay," Hermione said, "Jason looks like a tough guy."

Alice smiled. "He is tough," she said, "A lot tougher than you know."

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said.

"You know," Alice said, "Today was the first time I'd seen Jason smile."

Hermione perked her head up. "Really?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "Ever since we'd gotten here, Jason's enjoyed the trip, but not enough to really smile. After meeting you and your friends, I saw Jason grinning. Just before he saw those men following you."

Hermione grinned inwardly. "He smiled," she thought to herself, "Was it because of me?"

"Hermione I wanna thank you for offering us a place to stay for the summer," Alice said, "Even though you barely know us."

"It was nothing," Hermione replied, "Besides, you and Jason did save our lives. Plus…" Hermione looked around the cafeteria. "I think Ron fancies you," she added.

Alice giggled a bit. "He does?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. Hermione started to say more, but suddenly felt a wave of pain ran through her.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. "I'm not sure," Hermione said.

She stood up only to double over and hit the floor as a stronger wave of pain overcame her. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as pain traveled throughout her body. Suddenly, Hermione shot her eyes wide open and sat up. Alice was kneeling next to her, looking scared.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and began to speak, but something caught her eye. There, on the wall, was a figure eight burning. Hermione stood up and walked towards the image.

"Alice, are you seeing this?" she asked.

"Yes," Alice replied, "But I'm not sure I believe it."

"Have you seen this image before?" Hermione asked.

"Only in a dream," Alice responded.

Hermione turned and stared at Alice. "What?" she asked.

"Jason and I have been having strange dreams ever since we got to England," Alice said.

"And this image was in these dreams of yours?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

Alice nodded. Hermione grabbed Alice's hand and ran with her back to Jason's room. Ron and Harry were waiting outside.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, "We just had the weirdest thing happen."

"You guys got a massive headache and saw the figure eight, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"So you saw it, too?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "So did Alice," she added.

Before Harry could question Alice, they all heard painful groaning coming from within Jason's room. They rushed inside to see Jason convulsing violently in his bed.

"Harry, get a doctor!" Alice screamed.

Harry and Ron took off full speed to find a doctor. Hermione rushed to Jason's side and grabbed his hand.

"What's happening to him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

At once, the convulsing stopped and Jason lay rigid in his bed. As Hermione leaned over him, his eyes shot open. His pupils were fully dilated and Hermione could swear she saw the figure eight in them. Jason began convulsing again. At once, he began speaking in foreign tongues.

_**"JORDEN ELEMENTAER VILLE IKKE HA NOEN MOR OG INGEN FAR!"**_

_**"INCENDIUA ELEMENTUM ERO IGNAVUS TAMEN SUUS FIDELITAS VADUM TRIBUO VIRTUS!"**_

_**"ЭЛЕМЕНТНАЯ ВОДА БУДЕТ ПЕРВЫМ, КОТОРЫЙ ЛЮБИТ, ПЕРВЫЙ, ЧТОБЫ УМЕРЕТЬ, И ПЕРВЫЙ, ЧТОБЫ ПОВЫСИТЬСЯ СНОВА!"**_

_**"L'ELEMENT DE VENT CRAINDRA QUE LA DESTINEE MAIS UNIRA BIENTOT DEUX FAMILLES ET TOURNE LEUR HAINE DANS L'AMOUR!"**_

_**"IL LEONE SI FARÀ AVANTI QUANDO LA PASSIONE E L'INTELLETTO SONO UNITI PER RISPARMIARE UNA VITA!"**_

_**"DER BIBER WIRD DASS SEIN, DER ALLE ENERGIE DURCH LÄUFT!"**_

_**"ANG BANOY NASAIN MAAARI MATIGILAN SA IBIGIN, DATAPUWA'T NASAIN AGAD IPAKITA MALAKAS MASIMBUYONG DAM-DAMIN HINDI KAILAN MAN NANG UNA MALASIN NINA ATIN DAIGDIG!"**_

_**"EL SERPIENTE, TRAICIONERO AL PRINCIPIO, REPARARA SUS MANERAS PARA EL AMOR Y DESTRUIRA LA MAL EN SU SANGRE!"**_

_**"JORD AND BANOY! INCENDIA AND BIBER! SERPIENTE AND VENT! LEONE AND ВОДА!"**_

Jason sat straight up in his bed and at the top of his lungs shrieked, _**"THE POWER OF EIGHT AND LOVE MADE BY FATE SHALL PUT ASUNDER THE DARK LORD FOR ALL TIME!!!!!!"**_

All at once, Jason went silent. His eyes returned to normal, but had glazed over.

"Hermione," he said softly as collapsed backwards in his bed.

The door burst open and a doctor and two nurses ran in, checking on Jason. A nurse ushered Alice and Hermione out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" Ron asked, "We heard Jason in there screaming."

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "He just began screaming in languages I haven't really heard before."

"I know what it is," Alice said, shaking uncontrollably.

Ron, almost by instinct put his arms around her to calm her down. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself.

"What is it, then?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you hear the last thing he said?" Alice asked, "The power of eight and love made by fate shall put asunder the dark lord for all time."

Harry frowned, his eyes reflecting what everyone was feeling. They all knew it, but nobody would say it.

"I think what Jason just said in there," Alice began, "Was a prophecy."


	4. Jason and I are different

**Author's note: I don't own anything potter-related, just the plot and some characters. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"A prophecy?" Harry asked.

"It's the only thing it could be," Alice replied, "I mean think about it. Everything he said in there was prophetic. Power of Eight. Love made by fate. It's almost as if Jason was trying to warn us about something."

"Does Jason always scream in eight different languages?" Ron asked.

Alice shrugged Ron off of her and walked away from him.

"No he doesn't," she said, "And for future reference, I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat what happened to my brother like a joke."

Ron grew a deep shade of red. He knew the moment he said it he shouldn't have said it.

"I apologize, Alice," he said sheepishly.

"Alice," Harry began, "There's something you're not telling us. I've been sensing it ever since we met you. If what Jason said in there is, in fact, a prophecy, I think we need to full truth from you."

Alice sighed heavily. "You can't tell anybody," she said.

_"She's a witch, too,"_ Ron thought to himself.

"Jason and I are different," Alice began, "We have abilities nobody else has. Jason can move objects with his mind. Telekinesis. I can absorb, channel, and re-direct energy. They don't really have a name for what I have."

"What do you mean you can absorb, channel, and re-direct energy?" Harry asked.

"Through physical contact with energy, be it physical energy or emotional energy, I become like a conduit or a battery," Alice explained, "I've been absorbing energy from all three of you since we arrived at the hospital. Thoughts, intentions, emotions."

Ron perked up at this. "What do you mean thoughts?" he asked.

"I also have telepathy, so I can read your thoughts, Ron," Alice replied, "The ones that aren't guarded, anyway."

The door to Jason's room opened and a doctor stepped out.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked.

"He was probably having a nightmare," the doctor replied, "Must've been a bad one, too. His vitals were dangerously high, but he's fine now."

"Can we see him?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are coming to a close," the doctor said, "Because he has no parents who can be contacted, I can allow one person to stay here with him overnight."

Alice turned to Hermione. "Perhaps you should stay with him tonight," she said.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Hermione said, "You're his sister. Besides, we have to make room for you two at the burrow."

Alice nodded. Hermione, Harry, and Ron began walking towards the exit as Alice stepped into Jason's room. Jason was awake.

"Where's Hermione?" Jason asked.

"She left to go make our rooms at their house," Alice said, "Jason, do you remember saying anything earlier?"

Jason shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Do you remember those dreams we're having?" Alice asked, "They've been having them, too. And on top of that, you had some sort of seizure and started screaming in foreign languages. I think you may have issued a prophecy."

Jason lowered his eyes. "I think you're right," he said, "When I woke up, I was having some chest pains. When I checked my chest, I saw this."

Jason exposed the left part of his chest to reveal a large purple spot.

"Could it be a bruise?" Alice asked.

"I doubt it," Jason said, "More to the point I think you have one, too."

Puzzled, Alice turned around and checked underneath her shirt. Sure enough, on the left side of her chest, was a purple spot. "It can't be coincidence," Alice said.

Jason nodded. "When we return home we should talk to the headmaster about this," he said.

"I agree," Alice remarked, "But for now, get some rest."

Jason laid back down and was asleep within minutes. Alice sat down in a chair and relaxed. Soon, sleep found her, too.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just arrived at the Burrow and walked inside to see everyone hustling and bustling around the house.

"What's all this?" Ron asked.

"We're getting the house in order," Ginny answered, "For Hermione's boyfriend." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mum and dad said we have to make sure to look normal," Fred said.

"Don't want them to know we're witches and wizards now," George added.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry joined in and in quick fashion, the house was cleaned and looked very nice.

"I want you three to up by six tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, "Who knows when they'll be discharging Jason. Now off to bed."

* * *

Harry had decided he wanted a shower first before he went to bed. He stood in the shower underneath the water for what seemed like ages. After today's events, it felt good to wash off. After stepping out of the shower, Harry wrapped a towel around himself and look at himself in the mirror. Harry seemed confused when he saw what appeared to be a purple blotch on his chest.

_"Must've happened during the struggle today,"_ he thought to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Upon laying down, he could already hear Ron snoring. Just before he closed his eyes to sleep, he was awaked by the sound of groaning. Harry hopped back out of bed and stepped out into the hall. The sound seemed to be coming from Hermione's room. Harry began to panic.

"She's having that damn dream again," he said quietly to himself, "I'd better check and see if she's okay."

As Harry reached the door to Hermione's room, he stopped as a sudden thought popped into his mind.

_"If she's having the dream, wouldn't Ron and I be having it, too?"_ he thought.

It was then that he realized Hermione wasn't groaning like she was in pain…Hermione was moaning.

_"But why would she be…"_ Harry thought,_ "Oooohhh."_

Slightly embarrassed, Harry turned and went back to his room. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything," he said quietly as he walked back into his room.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed. She wasn't sure why she did what she had just done to herself.

_"Why do I feel so weird?"_ she thought,_ "Lot's of girls my age do this. It's natural. I'm sure Harry and Ron have done it, too. Maybe it's just because I've never done that before."_

After analyzing and over-analyzing her actions, Hermione finally drifted off to

sleep. All she could dream about was Jason. She didn't mind, though.

_"It beats that damn figure eight dream any night,"_ she thought to herself.

Still she couldn't shake the obvious questions in her mind. What did Jason say in those foreign tongues? Why was everyone having the same dream every night? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Jason? Hermione finally put all the questions to rest. She would try to figure them out in the morning. Suddenly, she felt a slight pain in her chest. She inspected her chest and saw a large purple blotch. Hermione shrugged it off.

_"Just a bruise,"_ she thought as she returned to the comfort of sleep.

* * *

Ron was certainly cutting some Zs. Unfortunately, he kept waking up periodically in the middle of the night. He couldn't shake this feeling of dread that had swept over him. It began when he was changing into suitable sleeping attire. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed a purple blot on his chest.

_"I don't remember being hit in the chest,"_ he said to himself,_ "Where did this come from?"_

Ron had a feeling it was somehow connected to both his dreams and Jason's linguistic outburst earlier this evening. Now, laying in bed, he could swear he heard what sound like sobbing. Ron sat up and walked to his door. He opened it and saw the bathroom light was on and the door was closed. He walked over to it and knocked.

"I'm in here," Ginny said, "What do you want?"

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked, "I thought I heard someone sobbing."

"Wasn't me," Ginny replied, "I'm fine."

Ron frowned. "Alright then" he said, "See you in the morning."

Ginny waited until she knew Ron was no longer at the door. She continued writing her letter. She finished it and handed it to Hedwig. At once the owl flew off to its destination.

"Hopefully Harry will understand," Ginny said to herself, "If I ever decide to tell him."

Ginny watched the owl disappear into the night. She sat down in the toilet and began to think.

_"I think I should tell them the truth,"_ she thought to herself, _"But if I do, I run the risk of them getting angry at me for lying to them."_

Ginny held her face in her hands. Since the end of the school year things had begun to change. Nothing seemed the same anymore to her. Ginny sighed and stood up to leave. As she passed the mirror, she froze in her tracks. She noticed something. Something that wasn't there before. Just a small speck on her neck, but it seemed to trail down. She pulled her nightshirt down slightly and began to feel panicked.

There, on her chest, was a purple blotch.


	5. Guests at the Burrow

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update...been hectic...hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently...anyways here's the next chapter...I only own the plot of the story and a few characters...read, review, and enjoy...**

* * *

Morning came and everyone was ready to go back to London. Hermione seemed especially anxious. Harry figured why, but had hoped she wouldn't try to do anything like that as a guest in someone else's house. He shook his head.

"She's more decent that that, Harry," he thought to himself.

Finally, when everyone was ready, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped into the car and drove off to London.

* * *

Jason had awoke that morning and had promptly changed into the clothes that Alice had brought him. She had left in the middle of the night to collect their things and make sure they were ready. Jason was paid one last visit by the doctor and was checked out before being discharged. Jason and Alice sat on the steps, waiting for their ride. All they had with them were two large suitcases and Jason's guitar case. As the car turned the corner, Hermione's vision immediately fixed on Jason, who was holding his guitar case close.

"I hope he'll play something for us tonight," she said out loud, then adding to herself, _"Or rather, for me."_

The car stopped and the doors opened up, letting the passengers spill out. Alice quickly ran to Ron and hugged him. Ron stood there, shocked, but slightly returned the hug. Hermione stood in front of Jason, frantically searching for something to say to him. Growing redder by the minute, she finally blurted out, "How are you feeling?"

Jason smiled. _"She's cute when she's embarrassed,"_ he thought to himself. "I'm doing much better," he said aloud.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm going to make sure Jason has been officially discharged." She walked into the hospital and vanished around a corner.

"Hey Jason," Ron said, "You feeling good enough to play something?"

"Well, that depends on my sister," Jason replied.

"Jason you don't need me to sing," Alice said, "You're just as good a singer." Jason turned a slight shade of red.

"Well, come on then," Harry said, "Before Mrs. Weasley comes back and we have to pile into the car again."

"I don't know guys," Jason said, "I've never really performed by myself that much."

"Please," Hermione said.

It was all that needed to be said. Jason opened his guitar case and sat down on the steps. Everyone else sat down as well, eager to hear what he was gonna play. Hermione waited anxiously to hear his voice. Jason began strumming the chords.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's only me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_

Hermione watched Jason play, listening to his every word._ "Such sadness,"_ she thought to herself. It reminded her of her own loneliness.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
And know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Jason had begun strumming what seemed to be the solo. Harry looked over and saw Hermione hanging on every word Jason sang.

_"I've never seen her like this,"_ he thought to himself, _"Dare I say she's…in love?"_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone..._

Jason's strumming has slowed and soon trailed off. He slowly looked up at his "audience." Hermione was smiling. He could swear he saw her tearing up.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"I agree," Ron said, "You've got quite a talent there."

Jason placed his guitar back into the case. "Thank you," he replied, looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled shyly and nonchalantly wiped away the tear that had formed in her eye. Almost on cue, Mrs. Weasley came strolling out.

"Alright them" she announced, "Jason's free to go and so are we. Everybody into the car. You two can put your things in the trunk."

Jason and Alice nodded and proceeded to place their suitcase and guitar case into the trunk. As they squeezed into the car, Alice wound up sitting on Ron's lap. Jason saw this and wasn't too pleased. Ron saw Jason's look and innocently shrugged. Hermione grabbed a hold of Jason's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Jason smiled a little and laid his head back onto the seat. With a lurch, the car sprung to life and was on its way back to the burrow.

* * *

  
It was late in the afternoon when they arrived home. Since they could not use any magic, it took them longer than anticipated to return. Alice and Jason were amazed at the sight of the house.

"This place is incredible," Alice blurted out.

Ron felt particularly proud of the fact that Alice found the house so amazing. He grabbed Alice's arm and showed her inside. Alice looked around the house, still amazed at how stunning this place was. Her eyes finally rested on an elaborate chess set.

"Who here plays chess?" Alice asked.

Ron flashed her a playful grin. "Why?" he asked, "Do you want to play?"

Alice looked at Ron and smirked. "Only if you're looking to get beat," she said, taking a seat at the chess set.

Ron started to take a seat when Harry caught his arm and pulled him aside. "I don't think that's a good idea, Ron," he said, "She's a muggle. What's she going to think when the chess board comes to life?"

"Relax, Harry," Ron said, "I bewitched the board so it won't be wizard's chess."

Harry nodded and let go of Ron. Harry wandered into the kitchen when he saw Cho's owl sitting at the window ledge. Harry grabbed the letter from the owl and watched it take off. Harry sat down, opened up the letter, and proceeded to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_It was good to see you yesterday. Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk. Good new, though. I'll be out there for your birthday. Isn't that wonderful? I already have your present and you'll get it the moment I arrive. Until then, I'll be thinking about you._

_Cho_

Harry finished reading the letter and smiled. "It sure will be wonderful" he said quietly to himself, "I wonder what she got me."

He couldn't wait to see her again. She seemed so lovely to him when he saw her yesterday. Before the unfortunate trouble, that is. Harry decided he was going to write her back. He strolled up to his room to get Hedwig only to find that Hedwig wasn't in her cage. Harry walked back down into the living room and scanned the whole room.

"Ron, have you seen Hedwig?" Harry asked, "She's not in her cage."

"Can't say that I have, mate," Ron replied, not taking his eyes off Alice or the chess board.

Harry looked in Hermione's direction, but she was curled up next to Jason on the couch.

_"Not much good she'll be,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Ginny walking down the stairs, a letter in her hand.

"Ginny!" Harry said, half-shouting.

Ginny, who was in somewhat of a trance, jumped backwards at the sound of Harry's voice. She looked at him and saw he had a concerned look on his face.

_"The game is up,"_ she thought, _"He found out."_

"Have you seen Hedwig?" Harry asked, "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Ginny frantically searched her mind for something to say. "I…" Ginny stammered, "I let her out. To fly around a little. No need for her to spend all day in her cage."

Harry eyed her suspiciously, but then shrugged. "Alright then," he finally said, "Just be sure to tell me next time that happens."

No words could describe how Hermione was feeling. She had sat down on the far end of the couch to watch some TV. Jason had sat down on the other end. Hermione was feeling nervous.

_"I've never felt like this,"_ she thought, _"I wonder what would happen if I got closer?"_

Butterflies already swarming in her stomach, she slowly inched over so she was almost next to him. Jason could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She had stopped just inside arms reach of him. He calmly stretched his arm out and pulled Hermione closer to him. Hermione didn't resist. She was so close she could swear she heard his heart beat. She curled up to him and placed a hand on his chest. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. This was where she wanted to be. In the midst of this euphoric feeling, a grim reality came creeping in. The prophecy. It was important. And what made things stranger was that Jason had no knowledge or memory of the event. Hermione decided she should study more about the Infinity Pendant and the encrypted prophecy. She looked around and saw the book she needed on a shelf at the far end of the room. She didn't want to get up, though. She was happy where she was.

"Ron," she said, "Be a dear and grab that book off the shelf."

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron replied, "I'm a little busy."

"What's wrong, Ron?" Alice asked playfully, "Have you met your match?" Ron smirked at Alice.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just sat down," Harry replied.

"Why don't you get it, Jason?" Alice asked.

"I'm right where I want to be, thank you very much," Jason replied. Hermione's heart swelled at these words.

"That's not what I meant," Alice said.

Jason looked at her puzzled, and then rolled his eyes. Everyone was starting to focus on Jason.

"Which book was it?" Jason asked.

"Ancient relics," Hermione answered.

Jason looked at the book and raised his hand. The book began to shake and soon lifted itself from its perch on the shelf. It floated through the air, following Jason's hand, and settled into Hermione's lap.

"That was amazing," Hermione remarked.

Jason smiled shyly. Hermione opened the book and flipped to the section on the Infinity Pendant. She stared at the passage, puzzled. More writing had appeared in the book. However, before she could register this concern with anyone, Mrs. Weasley had sounded the call to dinner.

During dinner, everyone was getting to know Jason and Alice. Ron was surprised. He didn't think the whole family would take to Jason and Alice this well. It almost seemed like they were part of the family. Jason and Alice laughed and told jokes with everyone. Hermione had sat at the table opposite Jason. She wanted to get a chance to watch him from afar. His eyes sparkled when he laughed.

_"Oh for Merlin's sake,"_ she thought to herself, _"I am falling for him."_

Hermione was both overjoyed and saddened at the same time. Alice turned and saw Hermione zoning out. She reached out a tapped her shoulder. When she did, she was flooded with thoughts. Hermione's guard was down, so even her most personal thoughts had flooded into Alice's mind. Alice winced a bit.

_"So many thoughts,"_ she thought, _"And I'm surprised that they're almost all about…"_ Alice's eyes widened.

"Hermione!" Alice whispered, breaking Hermione out of her trance.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think you should be thinking that at the dinner table," Alice said.

"Thinking what?" Hermione asked.

Alice placed her hand back on Hermione's shoulder and shared the thought in question.

* * *

  
Hermione could see the thought. Almost like watching a movie. It was Hermione and Jason in bed together. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her back was arched. Jason's face was buried in the side of Hermione's neck. Judging from the sounds she was making, Jason was doing a good job.

* * *

  
Alice flashed back into reality and Hermione turned a deep red.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she said, trying hard not to look at Alice.

"If you think I'm mad, I'm not," Alice said, "Just a little embarrassed cause it was my brother you were thinking about."

"You think you're embarrassed?" Hermione asked, "It was my thought I accidentally showed you."

"So, are you two going to be staying for Harry's birthday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"When is it?" Jason asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Ron said, "We're having a big party."

"If you'll have us," Alice said.

"Of course, darling," Mrs. Weasley said, "We'd like it if you spent the remainder of the summer with us."

"That's very kind of you," Jason said, "But we don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Oh, it's no bother," Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry and Hermione are staying through summer, too, so we'd love to have you stay."

Alice could see what Jason was feeling. Jason was concerned about getting too attached, considering at the end of the summer, they would be leaving. She didn't call him on it, nor did she try to sense what he was thinking.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Jason said, throwing a quick glance at Hermione.

* * *

  
After dinner, everyone had sat down by the fire. Harry heard a thud on the window ledge and got up to investigate. He walked into the kitchen and saw a familiar form.

"Hedwig," Harry exclaimed, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Harry reached out for his owl when he saw it was carrying a letter. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it. After reading a few lines, Harry began to grow red. It was from Draco Malfoy. Harry set the letter on the counter and calmed himself down, then shouted into the living room, "GINNY!"

* * *

**  
A/N: so there's chapter 5...the song was "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day...chapter 6 coming soon**


	6. Guests at the Burrow, Pt 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far...here's chapter 6, a little slow I admit, but trust me when I say that there are good chapters coming your way...read, review, and enjoy...i don't own anything Potter-related, just plot and some characters.**

* * *

  
Ginny's blood ran cold. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Harry standing next to his owl.

"You've got a letter," he said, crossing him arms.

Ginny snatched the letter off the counter and read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad to know you're feeling better. I feel awful that I wasn't there to help you, you have no idea. I just thank Merlin that those two American friends of yours were there to help. Remind me to thank them if I ever get the chance to meet them. I've been thinking about you non-stop. I can't wait until I can see you again. Until the next time, love._

_Draco_

Ginny smiled at the words Draco had written, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Harry was still standing there.

"You've been using my owl to send letters to Malfoy," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because mum and dad would've recognized Draco's owl and our owl is very unreliable," Ginny replied.

"Do you even realize what you're doing?" Harry asked, "I mean…it's Malfoy."

"Say what you want about him," Ginny said defiantly, "I don't care. We care about each other. Please Harry don't be angry. I was going to tell you eventually. It's just for another week or two."

Harry seriously contemplated this situation. "Alright," he said, "But you will notify me every time you send my owl out. Understood?"

Ginny nodded, and then hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you," she said, "You don't know what this means to me."

"You don't seem to understand what it would mean if Ron found out," Harry said, "He'll have to know eventually."

Ginny nodded. "I've been working on it," she said.

Ginny folded up her letter and stuffed it into her pocket as she walked back into the living room. Harry sat down next Ron.

_"This is pure madness,"_ he thought to himself.

One by one, everyone had milled to their rooms to go to bed. All except Ron and Alice. They decided to watch a movie and had cuddled up on the couch together.

"So, Ron" Alice began, "How did it feel to be beaten by an American girl?"

Ron scoffed. "I let you win," he said.

Alice gave him a playful shove. "I guess next time you won't hold back then," she said.

Ron smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Alice was stunned at what Ron had just done. Truth be told, so was Ron himself.

_"What have I done?"_ he thought, _"I think I just screwed up big time."_

Ron grew red enough to match his hair. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Alice grew red as well. "Don't be," she said as she rested her head on Ron's chest.

Ron smiled and continued to watch the movie. A few moments later, they heard someone come down the stairs. It was Jason. Ron sat straight up, anticipating an angry Jason.

"Jason," Ron stammered, "It's not…it's not what you…"

"Forget it," Jason said, "I just came down to practice. Go back to the movie."

With that Jason made his way through the living towards the back porch. Ron and Alice had settled back down when they heard Jason call out, "And keep it at first base."

Ron and Alice snickered at this, and then turned their attention back to the TV.

* * *

  
Hermione couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what she desperately wanted. And what she wanted, or at least what her body was telling her she wanted, was only a room away. Hermione sat straight up in bed when she heard music. Jason was playing. But, the music didn't come from his room. It was coming from outside. Hermione got out of bed and crept downstairs, past Ron and Alice and sat close to the back door, so she could hear Jason play, but wouldn't be seen. Jason began strumming his chords and soon began to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever need  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
When all I can taste is this moment  
When all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Hermione held her breath. _"Is he singing about me?"_ she thought. She prayed the answer would be yes.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in the lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Jason began plucking the strings during the solo. Hermione peeked out the back door. She could see Jason looking at his guitar, watching his hand movements carefully. Hermione suddenly ached to feel those hands running through her hair.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
In a world that was made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Jason trailed off the notes and let his hands rest. He stared up at the night sky and sighed heavily.

"If only I were this talented at actually telling her how I felt," he said aloud to nobody.

Hermione's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She knew it. He was singing about her. She started to get up when she caught sight of Alice, standing just a few feet from her, leaning against a wall.

"He sang about me," Hermione said, almost in a dream-like state.

"You're surprised?" Alice asked, "He's been in love with you since the first moment he met you."

Hermione did a double take. "What?" she asked.

Alice smirked. "The day we met you and you introduced yourselves, Jason asked you to repeat your name," she explained, "When Jason and I were little, we had precognitive abilities. They gradually decreased as we got older. It's a little complicated to explain in words. Here, let me show you."

Alice reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, transferring an old memory to her.

* * *

  
It was Jason and Alice as kids. They couldn't have been more than six or seven. Alice was drawing as Jason was levitating blocks. Alice had just finished a drawing of a person and handed the picture to Jason. Jason looked over the picture.

"Pretty," Jason said, "Who is it?"

"You're wife," Alice replied, "I saw her in a dream."

"What's her name?" Jason asked.

Alice smiled proudly. "Harmony," she answered.

* * *

  
Alice pulled the memory back and Hermione was sent zooming back into the present.

"You saw me in a dream?" she asked.

"Every feature," Alice answered, "Of course, the name wasn't entirely accurate. But Harmony…Hermione…Jason made the connection when he realized he was in love with you."

"I don't think I have to tell you how I feel about him," Hermione said, blushing a bit.

Alice coughed a bit. "No, I think we've already established your feelings," she said very matter-of-factly.

They both heard shuffling of feet outside. Hermione leapt from her position and walked into the kitchen. Alice chuckled a bit. Jason stepped inside, guitar in hand.

"Pretty tune," Alice said.

"I agree," Hermione chimed in, startling Jason, "It was very lovely."

"I'm glad you like it," Jason said, turning red.

Hermione then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Jason's body wasn't really muscular but it had a small amount of tone to it, enough to show he stayed in shape. That's when Hermione noticed it.

"Oh dear," she said, "You're bruised."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest to inspect his bruise. At that moment, the tension between them both peaked and shattered. Her body was on fire and all she did was touch his chest. She felt his chest move in time with his breathing.

"It's not a bruise," Jason said, "But that's a matter better left for discussion in the morning."

Jason placed his hand over hers and held it to his chest. Just the simple touch of her hand sent shockwaves through him. For Hermione, the feeling was just as powerful. Realizing that Jason was holding her hand to his chest, Hermione secretly wished to never have to remove her hand from him. Sadly though, she withdrew her hand and stared at the floor.

"It's way late, you two," Alice said, "It's time for all of us to get some rest. Ron has already beaten us to it."

Alice pointed over to where Ron was sitting on the couch. He had fallen asleep and was already snoring. Everyone chuckled a bit, and then departed for their respective rooms. Sleep would not be easy for Hermione or Jason, but soon found it to be easier than it was before.

* * *

  
**A/N: The song was "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls...chapter 7 coming soon, but only if you're good and review haha...**


	7. Nightmares

**Author's note: I wasn't going to update so soon, but I'm in a fairly good mood, so here's chapter 7...as I said before, this story is rated "M" for a reason...it will contain violence and adult content...This chapter contains a sex scene of sorts...if you are offended, stop reading when you see the warning...if you not offended by adult content, read as much as you like...Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of something really good being cooked. He stepped out into the hallway and was joined by Ron.

"Do you smell that?" Ron asked.

"I sure do," Harry replied.

They both charged downstairs and into the kitchen. It was Jason at the stove. He was busy cooking.

"Morning, fellas," Jason said with a grin.

Jason was busy cooking eggs, but was using his telekinesis to cook bacon, sausage, even steak. The oven was busy baking biscuits.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry asked. Jason shrugged.

"You look as if you got shagged last night," Ron said.

Suddenly the meaning of those words hit Harry and Ron like a ton of bricks when they saw Hermione walk through the kitchen to get a glass of juice. She passed Jason and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, "You and Hermione did it, didn't you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks as Jason became startled, almost dropping one of the pans he was controlling.

"I beg your pardon," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't play dumb," Ron said, "You two shagged in my house. Do you have any idea how gross that is?"

Jason started laughing. Hermione eventually joined in.

"And what are you two laughing about?" Ron asked, turning redder by the second.

Hermione turned to Jason and grinned. "I told you that would be the first thing he thought," she said.

"No, Ron, Hermione and I didn't shag last night," Jason said, "I just felt really good when I woke up this morning, so I decided to cook a big breakfast for everyone. Hermione came down first and knew that somebody would suspect something."

Ron's face slowly returned to its normal color. Harry snickered.

"Sorry," Ron said, "You definitely had us going."

* * *

One by one, everyone in the house had come downstairs, drawn by the lovely smell. Jason had finished cooking by the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got downstairs. Jason had brought everything out to the table and told everyone to dig in, not aware how hungry everyone was. Not a word was said during breakfast. Everyone was too busy eating or marveling at how good the food tasted. Jason stood in the doorway to the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk and watching everyone eat. There was nothing left when everyone was done. He had just set his glass down when an image flashed through his mind. Slightly disoriented, Jason made his way to the living room and double over on the floor. The image forced its way into his head and he could see nothing but the image.

* * *

It was two graves. Each one had a headstone. He couldn't make out the names, but he could definitely see the word "Mr." above one and"Mrs." above the other. He saw a ball of green energy rise up from behind the graves. It took form of a person. Jason could hear it whispering something over and over. Finally Jason could make it out.

_**"Jorden Elementær ville ikke ha noen mor og ingen far!"**_

* * *

Almost too late, Jason realized it was actually himself shouting those words out. The commotion had drawn everyone over from the table. Harry finally managed to shake him awake.

"Jason, what happened?" Harry asked.

"It's Norwegian," Jason whispered.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"Jorden Elementær ville ikke ha noen mor og ingen far," Jason replied, "The Earth Elemental has neither mother nor father."

Alice stared deadpan at her brother. "How do you know that?" she asked, "You can't speak Norwegian."

"It's true, I can't," Jason said, "But the vision I saw told me."

He reached out and grabbed Alice's hand, transferring his vision to her. Alice winced a bit at this, and then grabbed a hold of Harry and Hermione. Ron already had his hand on Alice's back. Alice showed them Jason's vision. Hermione immediately snatched up the book containing her research. She flipped to the section on the Infinity Pendant and saw the same words in Norwegian on the page. To her surprise, the words began to change and were translated into English.

"He's right," Hermione said, showing everyone the passage in the book.

"So, who's the Earth Elemental?" Ron asked, "Do you think it's talking about Harry?" Ron immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Harry?" Alice asked.

"My parents died when I was a year old," Harry replied, his eyes staring down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Alice said.

"It could be talking about Harry," Hermione said, "But it could be talking about Alice or Jason as well."

Alice nodded. She had already told them about their parents, so she felt no need to explain it again.

"Does it say anything else?" Jason asked, pulling himself up onto the couch.

"No," Hermione said, "The text seems to fade off from there."

Mrs. Weasley had brought Jason an icepack, which Jason gratefully placed on his head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Jason nodded. When all the commotion had died down, everyone gradually milled to different areas of the house. Ginny had gone upstairs to write to Draco. Ron and Alice had taken seats at the chess board. Jason had gotten his guitar and was tuning it. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching Jason fiddle with his guitar.

"Do you play any instruments?" Jason asked.

Hermione shook her head. Truth be told, Hermione hadn't really been that interested in music until recently. Jason had finished tuning his guitar and handed it to Hermione.

"Would you like to learn?" Jason asked.

Alice had been schooling Ron in their game of chess. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason hand his guitar to Hermione. Her focus drifted away from the game and centered on Hermione, who was holding the guitar while Jason guided her hands and showed her how to play it. Ron looked up and saw Alice staring at Jason and Hermione.

"Alice, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Alice smiled and turned back to Ron. "Jason's in love," she said quietly.

"With Hermione?" Ron asked. Alice nodded.

"How do you know?" Ron asked again.

He knew Hermione liked Jason and vice versa, but it would be nice to know how anyone else would know.

"For years, Jason's most prized possession has been his guitar," Alice explained. "Nobody has ever been able to lay so much as a finger on it. Not even me. And he's showing Hermione how to play it."

Ron's head darted in Hermione's direction and saw Jason sitting next to Hermione, moving her hands along the guitar neck.

"I've been thinking about something," Ron said, "Something I wish I hadn't been thinking about."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Hermione and Jason shouldn't get too close to each other," Ron said.

Alice cocked her head and stared at Ron for an explanation.

"How do you think they're going to feel at the end of summer when you two leave for America?" Ron asked.

That grim realization hit Alice like a ton of bricks. As much as she didn't want to hear those words, she knew it had to be said.

"You have a point, Ron," she finally said, her voice echoing her sorrow, "But are you really going to tell that to them? Now?"

Ron looked over at Jason and Hermione, who seemed more lost in each other's eyes than the guitar lesson.

"You're right," Ron said, "I guess we have to just let it be for now." Alice nodded.

* * *

That afternoon they all took a walk outside to get some fresh air.

"So Harry," Jason began, "How old are you going to be tomorrow?"

"Sixteen," Harry replied.

"Boy have we got a party planned for you," Ron said.

"I could use something like that to take my mind off of Sirius," Harry said. Hermione and Ron lowered their gaze.

"Who's Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Sirius was Harry's godfather," Hermione said, "He died not too long ago."

"How did he die?" Jason asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stumped to come up with an answer. They certainly couldn't tell muggles that he died fighting an evil wizard.

"He…" Harry began, "Got in a fight with some rather nasty people."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice said.

* * *

That night, nobody slept. The first part of the prophecy had been translated, but not assigned. Hermione lay in bed, running over the words again.

_"No clues,"_ she thought to herself, _"Nothing that could identify who the Earth Elemental is."_

She started to drift off to sleep, dreaming about the guitar lessons she'd gotten from Jason today. All at once, she was plunged into a nightmare.

* * *

She saw Voldemort disarm Harry and was closing in for the kill. Hermione tried to run to Harry's side, but was being held by something. She thrashed violently and saw Voldemort use the killing curse, leaving Harry a lifeless shell. She screamed out in anger, which caught Voldemort's attention. He strolled over to her.

"This is the end, child," Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

Hermione could see Jason charging towards them. Voldemort turned his wand into a sword, turned on his heels and jammed the sword into Jason's chest. Hermione screamed as she saw Voldemort reach out for her.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a shriek. She was still in her room. It had to have been a dream. Hermione looked out the window and saw the figure eight in the sky.

_"This can't be good,"_ she thought, _"Nor could it be coincidence."_

She left her room and went straight to the one person she felt could keep her safe.

* * *

Jason was locked in a nightmare. He had just watched Harry be killed and was going to have to watch Hermione die as well. Whatever was holding him, he broke free of it because he could feel himself charging across a field towards Voldemort. As he reached Voldemort, he let out an angry cry. Voldemort wheeled around and faced Jason, thrusting a sword at him. Unable to stop, Jason felt the sword tear into his chest and out his back. In his last moments, he saw Voldemort grab Hermione by the throat and break her neck.

* * *

Jason awoke on the floor of his room. He thrashing must have knocked him off the bed. He was pouring sweat. He heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door, watching Hermione rush inside.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I just had the most awful dream," Hermione replied, almost in tears, "I saw Harry die and then watched you die and…"

Hermione had trailed off into quiet sobs. Jason pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright now," Jason said, "You're safe."

Hermione rested her head against his chest. She had never been this close to somebody. She could hear his heartbeat quicken, then slow.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Hermione asked.

Jason nodded and laid her down in the bed. He climbed into bed with her and held onto her tight.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron was tossing and turning in his sleep. In his nightmare, he, Alice, and Cho were being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. What was torturing him most was he saw Alice's pain and couldn't do anything to help. Ron managed to free himself just in time to see Alice and Cho die by the killing curse. Ron roared in agony and anger, but blackness overcame him, followed by a green flash.

* * *

Ron awoke and left his room to find Alice. He knocked on her door. She answered and was mildly surprised to see Ron.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I had a horrible dream," Ron said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"Did you have it, too?" Ron asked.

Alice shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't dream much anymore," she said, "My ability has taken care of that. But here, show me."

Alice held out her hand and brought Ron in to her room. Ron grabbed her hand and the images of his dream were transmitted into Alice. For a moment, Alice stood, paralyzed by pain. She started crying, both from the pain and from the images flashing through her head. Ron, too, had become paralyzed. When the visions vanished, Alice collapsed into Ron. She held onto him tightly.

"It was only a dream, right?" Ron asked.

"It seemed so real," Alice said.

Ron suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I should probably be going back to my room," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Alice tightened her grasp on him. "Please don't" she said.

Without thinking, Ron pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

_"What am I thinking?"_ he thought.

Suddenly another, more feminine, voice boomed in his head. _"Do you always second guess yourself?"_ it asked.

Ron pulled away from Alice and stared at her.

"You were in my head?" he asked.

"I am a bit of a telepath. If I come in close physical contact with someone and I try hard enough, I can telepathically speak and listen to someone," Alice explained. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Alice," he said, "I can't."

Alice smirked. "It's okay," she said, "I was just gonna ask if you'd like to sleep here tonight. As in actual sleeping."

Ron smiled and turned red. He walked over to her and kissed her again. His head was spinning.

_"Who knew it could feel like this?"_ he thought.

_"You act as if you've never kissed a girl,"_ Alice thought back.

_"Well, technically, I haven't,"_ Ron replied.

This made Alice chuckled a bit. Still maintaining their kiss, Ron and Alice fell onto the bed and cuddled up to each other.

* * *

Harry was still trapped in his nightmare. The images. Bodies of his friends. Even Jason and Alice. They were all dead. And now Voldemort was making his way towards him.

"This is the end, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "I win! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green flash shot towards him.

* * *

A loud thump pulled Harry out of his nightmare with a fright. He frantically searched the room, then heard the thump again. It was Cho. She was hovering on a broom outside his window. Harry got out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened it and helped Cho inside. She was completely wrapped up in her robe. She had it closed so nobody could see what she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Cho motioned to the clock by Harry's bed. Two in the morning.

"It's your birthday, Harry," Cho said, looking especially anxious.

Harry noticed this, but smiled anyways. "Thanks for reminding me," he said.

"Can we sit down?" Cho asked, "I wanted to talk to you."

Harry nodded and he and Cho sat down on his bed.

"With all that happened, I never got a chance to talk to you about anything," Cho said.

"I know," Harry said, "So, tell me about your dreams. Maybe there's a connection to what I'm having."

Cho fiddled with her fingers nervously. "There's time for that later," she said, "What I wanted to talk about was you and me. You're starting your sixth year and I'm starting my seventh. I won't beat around the bush, so I'll just come right out and say it. I want to be with you again."

"Me?" Harry asked, "What about that other chap? Michael something?"

"Michael and I didn't really seem to click," Cho said, "Something kept telling me I should've stayed with you."

Harry was suddenly unsure of himself.

"Harry, I want to give us another chance," Cho said, "What do you think?"

Harry straightened himself up and looked Cho dead in the eyes.

"What do I think?" Harry asked.

For a moment, it seemed Harry was going to tell her to get out. Instead, Harry grabbed Cho and pulled her into a deep kiss. Cho's nervousness immediately melted and she was almost putty in his hands. Harry pulled away and looked at Cho.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, staring at her with a look of deep desire.

* * *

_**...adult content warning...**_

Cho stood up and removed her robe. All she was wearing underneath was short-sleeve blouse. It was tied at the bottom, exposing her mid-section, and the top three buttons were undone, giving Harry a full view of her cleavage. She also had on a pair of white silk panties.

Harry's jaw dropped. He had never seen Cho, or anyone for that matter, dressed in such a way. Harry looked at himself wearing only a white T-shirt and his boxers. Harry felt very vulnerable at that moment.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Harry asked.

Cho pushed him down on his bed and straddled him. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, grinning wickedly, "I'm your birthday present."

Cho kissed Harry lightly. Harry could feel his desire for her rising, literally. Finally, Harry gave in and kissed Cho back, his hands exploring each inch of Cho's exposed flesh and finally resting firmly on Cho's ass. Harry buried his face in Cho's neck and started kissing her. Cho grabbed a tuft of Harry's hair and tugged at it. This drove Harry wild and soon they had rolled over, putting Harry on top of Cho. Using one hand, Harry attempted to unbutton Cho's shirt. He eventually grew frustrated with this attempt and, with both hands, ripped Cho's shirt open. The intensity was rising. Harry knew what Cho wanted.

"Make love to me, Harry," she whispered.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Cho. "What?" he asked in amazement

"You heard me, Harry," Cho said, pulling him back into her kiss.

Harry again pulled back. "Cho, I don't think we should," he said.

Cho sat up and moved away from him a bit. "Why not?" she asked, holding her ripped shirt together, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do," Harry replied, "It's just that this is Ron's house and I'm a guest. I wouldn't feel right knowing that I had sex in Ron's house."

Cho nodded, and then smiled. She grabbed Harry and pulled him back onto the bed. She got on top of him and kissed him again.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harry asked.

"Every word," Cho replied between kisses, "You don't want to have sex as a guest in Ron's house. So we won't have sex."

She started kissing Harry down his neck, then his chest, moving lower and lower each time.

"But," Cho said, still grinning, "You're still getting a birthday gift."

She stopped at his boxers and reached into them, grabbing Harry tightly. Harry jumped a bit, but soon relaxed. He had decided he wasn't going to fight the issue. It was, after all, his birthday. Cho removed the tattered remains of her shirt and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She reached out and pulled Harry's boxers down, exposing his throbbing member. She looked up at Harry, waiting to see how he was going to react. Harry looked back at Cho, his eyes burning with desire. Cho leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him. A sudden wave of pleasure swept over Harry. He had never felt anything like this.

Cho slid her lips all the way to the base of Harry's member and back up. Harry's eyes began to roll into the back of his head. He couldn't explain or describe how he felt at this very moment. Cho quickened her pace, feeling Harry harden more and more each moment. Almost on instinct, Harry ran a hand through Cho's hair, brushing it out of her face. She opened her eyes and stared at Harry

"That…feels…incredible," Harry stammered.

Cho closed her eyes and began to softly hum. This was almost too much for Harry. He titled his head back and released a loud moan, but stopped himself quickly. Resisting the urge to make any more loud sounds, Harry bit his lip and stared at Cho. He could feel himself building up.

"Cho…I'm…I'm…" Harry tried to speak, but sensation overloaded him and he released himself into Cho's mouth.

Mildly surprised, Cho didn't move, nor did she take her mouth off Harry's still-hard member. After a moment, she let her lips part with Harry's penis. She grabbed her shirt and used it to wipe her mouth off. Harry was a mix of confusion, ecstasy, and uneasiness.

"Did…did you just…?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded and whispered into Harry's ear, "It's not ladylike to spit."

Harry knew immediately what she meant and grinned a bit. She conjured a glass of pumpkin juice to wash her mouth out and laid down next to Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Thanks," was all he could think to say.

They hid underneath the covers and feel asleep, their bodies entwined together.

**_...end of Adult Content..._**

* * *

  
**A/N: So there's chapter 7...to those who are offended by adult content, sorry...to those who aren't, there's more where that came from...see y'all at chapter 8**


	8. Harry's birthday Pt 1: The morning after

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 8...more details surrounding the prophecy are revealed...read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Sunlight started to shine through, warming Harry's face. He wearily opened his eyes, his vision blurred.

_"I had the most awful nightmare," _Harry thought, _"Followed by the greatest dream I've ever had."_

He started to sit up when he felt weighed down by something. Not something…someone. Harry lifted up his blankets to see Cho cuddled up next to him, still sound asleep. So the dream hadn't been a dream. Harry grinned and laid back down, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

  
Ron awoke to nobody. Where somebody should have been, there was now just a pillow and some blankets. He sat up in bed.

_"Where did she go?"_ Ron thought to himself, _"My snoring must have run her off."_

Ron began to get out of bed when he saw the door open. In a panic, Ron dove over the bed and hid, thinking it was his mother or one of his brothers looking for him.

"Ron?" Alice asked, walking into her room, "Are you still here?"

Ron peeked up over the bed and saw Alice standing there, her hands on her hips and a confused look on her face.

"Thought maybe you were someone else looking for me," Ron said, extremely embarrassed.

Alice giggled and laid down on the bed, motioning for Ron to join her.

* * *

  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was not in her own room. He lifted her head up slightly and saw Jason lying next to her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said.

Hermione smiled and curled up closer to him. "Can I ask you for something?" she asked.

"You can ask me for anything," Jason replied.

"Play me a song," Hermione said, half-asleep and half-awake.

Jason began to get up when Hermione pulled him back down. "Don't get up," she pleaded with him.

"But I've gotta get my guitar," Jason said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she just looked deep into his eyes. Jason laid back down and stretched out his hand towards his guitar. At once, the strings began strumming themselves. Jason held tightly to Hermione and began to sing

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

Hermione closed her eyes. She could spend the rest of her life hearing him sing first thing in the morning.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Hermione rolled over in bed to face him, watching him use is telekinesis to manipulate the guitar strings from afar as he sang.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

Hermione watched as Jason started to really concentrate. Suddenly, she felt the whole bed levitate off the ground. Hermione didn't even care. The whole house could be floating and as long as Jason sang, nothing else mattered.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide

Jason let the bed rest back on the ground and finished strumming the guitar. He finally dropped his hand to let it rest. Hermione nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I wish every morning could start so wonderfully," she said.

"So do I," Jason said, softly stroking Hermione's hair.

From downstairs, everyone heard Mrs. Weasley shout, "BREAKFAST!"

* * *

  
Ron got out of bed and stumbled to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said to Alice as he opened her door, coming face to face with a very surprised Ginny.

"Ronald!" she whispered loudly.

Ron, realizing how bad the situation looked, grew red. "It's not like that at all," he said.

"Well tell me what it is then," Ginny said.

Ron opened his mouth to speak when the door to Jason's room opened and he stepped out into the hall, seeing Ron in the doorway to Alice's room.

"What did I say about keeping it at first base?" Jason asked, growing mad.

"You don't understand," Ron said, "Nothing happened."

"Pardon me if I'm not convinced," Jason said.

Ginny turned to Jason and saw Hermione standing behind him. "Have you all gone mad?!" Ginny asked, "Ron's shagging Alice in her room and you're shagging Hermione in your room. What's wrong with all of you?!"

"Ginny, we didn't shag," Hermione said.

"Neither did we," Ron said defensively.

"Then why are you in her room?" Jason asked, still angry.

"Why is she in your room?" Ron asked.

"Oh for goodness sake," Alice said, "Nobody had any sexual contact with anybody last night!"

Almost on cue, the door to Harry's room opened. Harry and Cho stepped out and froze at the sight of Ron, Alice, Ginny, Jason, and Hermione staring at him in disbelief.

"Okay," Jason said, "I know for a fact Cho wasn't here last night."

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry avoided eye contact, but Cho could be seen trying to hide a smile. She had brought an extra change of clothes and had already changed into them. The reality of what Cho was smiling about hit everyone and suddenly everyone was quiet.

Jason finally spoke up, saying, "So, who wants sausage for breakfast?"

Everyone burst into laughter and made their way downstairs, having diffused the uncomfortable situation.

* * *

  
Breakfast wonderful, but quick. Harry's guests were already arriving. Remus had arrived, along with Tonks.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus said, all smiles, "Happy birthday."

Harry met Remus at the door and hugged him. "It's good to see you again," Harry said.

Hermione rushed to meet Tonks and gave her a huge hug as well.

"How's everything?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked past Harry and Hermione and saw Jason and Alice. "I don't believe we've met," Remus said.

"That's Jason Saint and his sister Alice," Harry said, then pulled Remus in close to him, "They're muggles."

"Then what are they doing here?" Remus asked, a bit alarmed.

Harry and Hermione explained what happened to them with the gang of would-be rapists and Jason's rescue and injury. Remus stood straight up and stood face to face with Jason.

"No words or gestures can describe how grateful I am for what you did," he said, extending his hand.

Jason grabbed Remus' hand and shook it firmly. There was another knock at the door, but before anyone had time to answer, the door opened up and Mad-Eye Moody walked in.

"Moody?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Normally, I don't do celebrations," Mad-Eye said, "But in this case, I could make an exception. Especially for a brave young wizard like yourself."

Everyone seized up at what Mad-Eye had just said. Harry was relieved to see that neither Jason nor Alice had heard. Hermione quickly explained the deal with Jason and Alice, including who and what they were and why nothing of the magical world could be spoken about around them.

"You said he was a telekinetic. Well, if the boy could move objects with his mind," Mad-Eye went on, "He can damn sure accept that his new friends are…"

Harry quickly shushed him. Begrudgingly, Mad-Eye agreed to be mute about the magical world. Percy and Charlie Weasley had shown up next. Percy had requested the day off from his job at the Ministry of Magic so that he could be with his family and help in celebrating Harry's birthday. Charlie had flown in from Romania to visit as well. Not too long after Percy and Charlie arrived, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour showed up, hand-in-hand. The last ones to show up were Hagrid and, to many people's surprise, Dumbledore himself. Harry was surprised and excited to see Dumbledore.

"I'm glad to see you, professor," Harry said, greeting Dumbledore.

"Please, we're not in school right now, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Call me Albus. Or Dumbledore. Anything but professor."

Harry laughed a bit at this. "Well nonetheless, I am happy to see you," Harry said, "There is a matter of which we need to speak to you about."

Harry had summoned Ron, Hermione, Cho, Jason, and Alice and they all began sharing their information about the prophecy and their respective nightmares. Dumbledore sat down to soak in all the information.

"I was afraid it may come to this," he said, "It would appear that Voldemort and his dark followers are growing so powerful, one of the final safeguards has been naturally activated."

"What exactly is the Infinity Pendant?" Hermione asked.

"The Infinity Pendant was created by a group of eight people. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were four of them, each one using their magical abilities to create half of the pendant," Dumbledore explained, "The other half were wizards and witches who had uncanny control over the natural elements. Jurgen Jord, Ivan Incendia, Anastasia Acqua, and Victoria Vent. Their combined powers created the other half."

"For what purpose?" Harry asked.

"To be the last line of defense against a great evil," Dumbledore replied, "It is unclear who it was created to defend against, but once it had served its purpose, it was decided that its power was too great and was separated into eight pieces and hidden, to be reactivated at the threat of great evil returning. It would appear that now has happened."

"We've only got a piece of the prophecy translated," Jason said, "The Earth Elemental has neither mother nor father."

Dumbledore tapped his chin. "Do you think it's one of you?" he asked.

"We thought it might be Harry," Ron said, "But it could describe Jason or Alice as well."

"Then I imagine you'll have to wait until more pieces are translated then to know for sure," Dumbledore responded.

Almost on cue, Jason began to grip his head. On instinct, he grabbed Alice's arm so that she could see what he was seeing. Alice, in turn, reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's hand, sharing the image. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho each held onto Alice so that they all could see the vision.

It was a breeze, it flowed away from their view at first, then came back as a hurricane force wind, blowing together two great mountains, one red, one white. Amidst the wind, a few gusts took form of a person. The words then sounded in their ears.

"L'élément de Vent craindra que la destinée mais unira bientôt deux familles et tourne leur haine dans l'amour!"

As the vision faded, they sat in stunned silence until they were interrupted by Bill and Fleur.

"What did you just say?" Fleur asked, her thick French accent relaying alarm and curiosity.

"You heard us?" Ron asked.

"Everyone could," Bill said, "Fleur said you were shouting in French."

Hermione hopped to her feet and faced Fleur. "What did we say?" she asked.

"It was a bit rough," Fleur said, "But it sounded like you said 'The Wind Elemental will fear destiny, but will soon unite two families and turn their hate into love.'"

"And just like that," Dumbledore said, "Another piece of the puzzle is dropped into your lap."

"But who among us is afraid of destiny?" Ron asked. Nobody had answer.

Harry secretly looked off in Ginny's direction. "Two families," he thought, "It must mean Ginny and her relationship with Malfoy."

"Harry," Ginny shouted from the garden, "Time to cut the cake!"

Everyone walked outside just as fireworks began to go off in the sky. Harry stood, watching his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to him. He felt like he hadn't a care in the world today. That is, until he looked up in the sky and saw something that made his blood run cold. Gradually, everyone turned and saw what Harry was looking at. There, in the sky amongst the fireworks, was the Dark Mark.

* * *

**  
A/N: So there's chapter 8...the song was "Collide" by Howie Day...chapter 9 coming soon...maybe even as soon as tomorrow...**


	9. Harry's birthday Pt 2: An Ambush

**Author's Note: The first battle scene...but not the last...i only own the plot and some characters...read, review, and enjoy**

* * *

  
Everyone barely had time to react and prepare when they were overtaken by Death Eaters. Jason and Alice were ushered inside to keep them from harm. What followed next was a flurry of curses and hexes flung from one side to another. Harry charged out and fired a spell at one of the Death Eaters, knocking him back. Hermione had narrowly missed a curse thrown at her and respond.

"STUPEFY!" She shouted, stunning a nearby Death Eater.

More and more Death Eaters arrived and they soon began outnumbering the party guests. At that point, help arrived. Aurors apparted from several different areas and began stunning Death Eaters left and right, driving them back from the house. The tide of the battle had turned and now it seemed they would drive the Death Eaters back. One Death Eater managed to disarm Ron.

"I've got you now," he said wickedly. Out of nowhere, he was pelted with objects.

Fred and George had begun flinging food at the Death Eater to distract him long enough for Ron to recover his wand and shout, "EXPELLIARMUS!" knocking the Death Eater in one direction and his wand in another.

Cho had cast a shielding charm to protect her and Harry while they defended themselves. Harry looked out and saw Dumbledore being surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry leapt out from behind the shield and charged to assist Dumbledore. Harry scattered the group of Death Eaters long enough to help Dumbledore get to cover. Remus and Tonks had stood with their backs to each other, trying to fend off the Death Eaters. Tonks took a hit to the arm, knocking her wand from her hand. Remus used himself as a human shield, protecting her from further harm as he tried to fight the Death Eaters.

Soon they began to be overwhelmed. There just wasn't enough Aurors to drive the Death Eaters back, and more and more kept arriving. The Death Eaters had managed to disarm each and every one of the Aurors and the party guests, holding them at wand point.

"Our master will surely reward us," one Death Eater said, "We've captured some of the greatest wizards and witches."

"What do you mean capture?" another Death Eater asked, "We have our orders. It's time to destroy them!"

"Don't count on it," an American voice boomed out.

Jason used his power to separate the crowd, giving Alice a clear shot.

"REDUCTO!" Alice shouted, sending a blast into the crowd of Death Eaters.

Jason levitated everyone's wands back to their owners. One Death Eater got up and charged at Jason.

"STUPEFY!" Jason said, knocking the Death Eater back.

Jason held his wand in both his hands and shouted, "CONJURAS TONFAS!" and his wand formed into two tonfas, one in each hand.

Jason dove into the crowd of Death Eaters, busting skulls left and right. Harry and Ron had cleared a group of Death Eaters while Hermione and Ginny had the same amount of luck on the other side of the battlefield. Bill stood battling Death Eaters, making sure Fleur was protected. Fleur, however, kept leaping in front of Bill to take a shot at some Death Eaters.

Hermione looked over at Jason and shouted, "Jason, behind you!"

Jason turned around to see a curse hurled at him. He stretched his hand out, but was hit with the spell regardless. Jason hit the ground, hurt but alive. It was not the killing curse. Alice ran through the field to her brother's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Those damn Death Eaters," Jason said, "Stunned me when they should've killed me."

Jason pulled himself to his feet and slammed his hands into the ground, using his telekinesis to shake the ground the Death Eaters were on. Two Death Eaters aimed their wands at him, but Jason levitated their wands away and lifted them off the ground.

A Death Eater shouted, "STUPEFY!" and sent the hex speeding towards Jason.

Alice stood in the way, arms out, taking the full force of the curse. Instead of being knocked back, though, Alice balled up her fists and shot the curse right back to the Death Eater, sending him flying into a group of his comrades. Jason spun the two Death Eaters he had floating in mid-air around and threw them into two more Death Eaters. Finally, one Death Eater locked his eyes on Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the Death Eater shouted, sending the killing curse towards Harry at top speed.

Jason saw this and used his power to pull Harry out of harm's way and pulled another Death Eater into the curse's path. It hit the Death Eater, killing him instantly. Jason, enraged, charged towards the Death Eater.

The Death Eater saw Jason coming and shouted, "AVADA KED—"

Jason had reached the Death Eater before he could finish the curse and rocked him with a hard right to the jaw, knocking the Death Eater unconscious. The battle continued on for almost another hour.

Finally one Death Eater shouted, "We are outnumbered! Retreat!" and upon command, all retreated through a portkey.

Everyone was shaken up by the attack. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked, looking over the crowd to see that nobody was killed.

Jason hobbled from the field to a chair conjured by Alice.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked.

"I'll survive," Jason replied, "Nothing a hot bath couldn't fix."

As Alice and Jason sat to rest, they began to feel eyes on them. They looked up to see that everyone was staring at them. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at one another, Alice finally broke the awkward silence.

"It would appear we all have something to admit to each other," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a wizard and a witch?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you?" Jason asked.

"We thought you were muggles," Ron said, "And we're not really allowed to go around revealing our world to muggles."

"More or less," Alice said, "That was our reason as well."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm surprised nobody caught on earlier," he said.

"You knew?" Hermione asked.

"Muggles, even especially gifted muggles, aren't usually part of ancient magical prophecies," Dumbledore explained.

Everyone began to feel a bit foolish at that point. "So," Fred began, "Are we still having a party?"

"Or is everyone going to sit around staring at the ground?" George asked.

It didn't take long for the mess to get cleaned up and the party to continue. Some Aurors stayed behind and placed a Fidelius Charm on the house. Mr. Weasley had been speaking with the remaining Aurors and joined the party again after they left.

"They've placed a powerful Fidelius Charm on the Burrow," Mr. Weasley explained, "They've asked one of us to be the secret-keeper. I suggested Charlie, on account of he's usually the furthest away from us at any given time. It will be hard for the Death Eaters to find him."

Charlie agreed and was made the secret-keeper for the Burrow.

* * *

  
Harry's gifts were all wonderful. Ron had gotten him a large box of chocolates. Hermione had gotten him a book on powerful spells. Cho had mentioned that she already gave Harry his birthday gift, grinning at Harry. Ron, Alice, Jason, Ginny, and Hermione all shuddered at the fact that they had a pretty good idea what it was that Cho had given Harry. Hermione and Jason sat together and though they appeared to be close physically, mentally and emotionally they were even closer. Jason was a wizard, which meant that there was a chance they could see each other again after the summer.

The summer. Hermione didn't even want to think about it. She knew it was nearing an end and she would have to say good-bye to Jason. She pushed that thought out of her mind and put her head on Jason's shoulder. Harry and Cho had made it known that they were back together. If it wasn't the fact that they announced it, the fact that they were inseparable and were seen kissing each other quite a few times would have suggested it.

Ron and Alice, however, had given little clues as to how deep their feelings for each other were. They joked with each other and were questioningly close to each other the whole night, but they didn't make their feelings as obvious. Seeing all her friends coupled up made Ginny a bit jealous. She secretly wished that Draco were here to be with her, but she knew her family and his would never allow that.


	10. Heartbroken goodbyes

**Author's Note: Chapter ten is here...it has a brief adult scene, but not that graphic...still, to any offended, skip past it...READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!!! i don't own anything potter-related, just plot and some characters.**

* * *

The party began winding down and some of the guests had begun to disperse. Harry had reflected on the party. Despite the Death Eaters' attack, the day was rather enjoyable. He was surprised to see Remus and Mad-Eye getting along with Jason. Jason and Remus even had a deep conversation concerning Remus' lycanthropy. Mad-Eye was especially impressed with Jason's telekinetic skills, even when Jason removed Mad-Eye's false leg as a practical joke. Mad-Eye normally would have been angered with this, but he had been drinking from his flask far too much and was in a jovial mood. Jason and Alice felt so much better knowing that their new friends were wizards and witches. They felt like they could fully be themselves. Knowing that Hermione was a witch only made Jason want to be with her more.

_"If that's even possible,"_ he thought to himself.

Harry had pleaded with Cho to stay for the night, but Cho had to leave. "My parents will start to wonder," she said, "I'll see you at Diagon Alley."

She held onto Harry for one last deep kiss before she flew off.

Harry sat down in the living room when Ron spoke up. "So, Harry," he began, "How many times did you and Cho shag last night?"

"Ron, we didn't shag," Harry said.

"Oh bullshit," Jason blurted out, "Everyone saw the smile on Cho's face. Don't deny it."

Harry looked around and motioned for Jason and Ron to lean in close. "We didn't shag," he said, "But…let's just say something did go down…or should I say someone."

Jason and Ron broke out in half-laughter, trying to stifle their reactions so the girls wouldn't catch on. Ron high-fived Harry and asked how he got Cho to do that. Jason flashed a questioning look in Ron's direction.

"What?" Ron asked, "It's not like I'd try anything like that. I'm a gentleman."

"That's just the thing," Harry said, "I didn't do or say anything aside from agreeing with her that we should get back together. She started the whole thing."

Jason had gone back to his seat, letting Harry and Ron continue their discussion of Cho's oral skills by themselves. Hermione came in from the kitchen with a big slice of Harry's birthday cake. She sat down next to Jason and began eating it. Jason kept glancing over to the slice of cake. Finally when it seemed Hermione wouldn't notice, he secretly lifted his hand and dislodged a generous chunk from the slice and floated it towards his mouth. Just as he was about to bite into it, Hermione stabbed it in mid-air with her fork, bringing it back to her plate.

"Never step between a girl and her cake," Hermione said, giving him a playful shove.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked.

He raised his hand a bit and used his powers to shove the rest of the slice of cake into Hermione's face. Ron, Harry, and Alice saw this and froze. Jason watched as the plate slid off Hermione's face, revealing that she was smothered in cake. She glared at Jason with angry eyes. Jason began to feel like maybe he went too far.

"She's gonna murder him," Ron said.

Hermione removed some of the cake from her face and stared at it in her hand. Suddenly, she thrust her hand into Jason's face, splattering the handful of cake all over Jason. Jason and Hermione laughed together, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I've gotta go wash this off," Hermione said, getting up.

Without warning, Jason leapt from his seat and raced up the stairs. "Not if I get there first," he shouted, initiating a race between him and Hermione.

* * *

They both reached the bathroom and burst through the door. Hermione shut the door behind her and leapt onto Jason, knocking him to the floor.

_**...Adult Content Warning...**_

They explored each other's body with their hands, letting their lips and their tongues clean off each other's cake mess.

"Who…knew food…could be…this fun," Hermione said between kisses.

"Who knew…cake…could taste…so good," Jason responded.

Hermione ran her hands up Jason's shirt, feeling his bare chest. Jason reached a hand out and telekinetically turned the water in the sink on.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"So people will still think we're cleaning up," Jason replied.

Hermione pulled her shirt off as did Jason. The feel of their bare skin touching set them both on fire.

"Hermione," Jason said, "I have a confession. I'm a virgin."

Hermione stopped and looked Jason dead in the eyes. "So am I," she replied, continuing to bite at Jason's neck.

"Then shouldn't we really be doing this," Jason asked, stopping Hermione, "I mean, I don't know if I'm prepared to do this in a bathroom of all places."

Hermione looked around. "You have a point," she said, unclasping her bra, "Then we'll just keep our pants on, then."

Jason grinned and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. Jason sat up with Hermione and buried his face between her breasts. Sensation overcame her as Jason cupped one breast in his hand and began licking her nipple. By this time, her desire for him had reached brand-new heights, and was still rising. She instinctively began grinding her hips against his. She could feel the front of his dress slacks begin to bulge. She wanted him in the worst way, and the fact that they couldn't have each other right then and there only made it worse.

Jason was fighting every urge to unbutton his pants and hers as well. The feel of her breasts, the moans she was making, the fact that she was dry-humping him as they kissed. It all conspired to arouse him, his want for her burning him alive.

_**...End of Adult Content...**_

Suddenly, they were startled by a knock, making them both jump and frantically search for their shirts. Jason threw his shirt on, splashed some water on his face, and cracked the door open a bit. It was Alice.

"Okay, one, your face is red and no amount of water is going to make it look like you were actually washing," Alice said, "Two, you've been gone for some time. Any longer and they'll start suspecting. Three, I've gotta use the bathroom so will you two please take your little make-out session elsewhere?"

Hermione and Jason blushed as they vacated the bathroom.

"Do you think anyone else suspects?" Jason asked.

"Harry might," Hermione replied, "But not Ron."

They straightened themselves up and walked back downstairs. Fortunately, nobody noticed. They had sat back down and relaxed when Alice came back down, a defeated look on her face.

"What's wrong, sis?" Jason asked. Alice handed Jason a letter.

"I went into my room and found that on the window ledge," Alice said, "It's from home."

Jason immediately opened the letter and read it.

_Alice,_

_I do apologize, but you and Jason need to return home immediately. Something has come up and I need all students back at the academy._

_Headmaster Abernathy_

Jason set the letter down. All the color had drained from his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter from the headmaster of our school," Jason said, "We are to leave for America immediately."

Jason's words shot through Hermione like a bullet. She had just begun to know him, to love him, and now he had to leave. Hermione jumped off the couch and rushed up to her room, crying.

* * *

  
Jason and Alice spent the rest of the night packing their things. Neither of them wanted to go, but they knew that their headmaster wouldn't have requested they return immediately if something wasn't wrong. They brought their items down to the car, except Jason's guitar case. He walked up to his room and saw Hermione sitting on his bed, holding onto the guitar case. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I wish you could stay," Hermione said.

"I know," Jason said, "I wish I could stay, too."

"So many things I want to say," Hermione said, "And you'll be gone by the time I can think to say any of them. It's just not fair."

Jason sat down next to Hermione on the bed. "I have a present for you," he said, "I was hoping to give it to you at the end of the summer, but now's as good a time as any."

Jason took his guitar case from Hermione and pulled out his guitar. He began strumming the chords, using his powers to gently wipe the tears from Hermione's eyes.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
__And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Oh, you find Merlin's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Jason looked at his guitar case and levitated out a silver locket. The words "My Wish" were written on it. Jason levitated it over and placed it Hermione's hands. Hermione opened the locket to reveal a picture of Hermione and Jason in each other's arms, a bright smile on there faces. The word "forever" appeared in mist-like letters and vanished.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Jason stopped playing as Hermione held the locket in her hands. She marveled at how beautiful it was.

"Where did the photograph come from?" Hermione asked.

"The photo doesn't exist," Jason replied, "With Alice's help, I extracted this image from my thoughts. That's why the locket says 'My Wish' because my one and only wish would be to be with you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she reached out and held onto Jason tightly. Jason embraced her back, tears forming in his own eyes.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, her voice shaking.

Jason couldn't force back his own tears upon hearing these words. "I love you, too" he replied, "And I always will."

Alice had appeared at the door, watching them hug their last. "I hate to do this," She said, "But it's time to go. Mrs. Weasley's going to drive us to where our brooms are being held. She's downstairs in the car."

Jason felt Hermione slowly let go of him. He hated that feeling.

"If it takes me the rest of my life," Jason said, looking into Hermione's eyes, "I will come back here for you."

Hermione smiled. Jason slowly got up and he and Alice walked downstairs. Hermione stood at the window and watched as Mrs. Weasley's car drove out of sight. If Hermione had ever had a low moment in her life, this was it.

* * *

  
Ron was heartbroken having to watch Alice pack her things and leave. He had given her his address and asked her to write him. She gave him a deep kiss and promised she would. Ron sat on the porch, watching the car disappear from sight. He sniffed away a tear and stood up to go back inside. He caught sight of Hermione in the window of Jason's room, her hand pressed against the glass, watching Jason leave. Ron felt bad. He was heartbroken, but Hermione was devastated.

* * *

  
Harry watched his two best friends' hearts break into pieces. What made things worse was that there was nothing he could do. Tired and exhausted, they all went to bed and drifted fast to sleep.

* * *

  
**A/N: So that's chapter 10...emotional, isn't it?...the song was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts...chapter 11 to come soon...for now, review! tell me your thoughts on the story thus far...**


	11. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed thus far...much appreciated...so, without further delay, here's chapter 11...read review & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Morning arrived and Hermione woke up. For a moment, she reached out and prayed that it was a dream, that Jason was still there sleeping beside her. Sadly, all she touched was blankets. It wasn't a dream. Jason and Alice had gone home to America almost two weeks ago. Hermione broke down into tears, crying into her pillow. She had done this every morning since he left. When she had stopped crying, she got out of bed and got dressed. They would be getting their Hogwarts letters today, explaining their class schedules. Hermione walked downstairs and joined everyone at the table.

"How you holding up?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. Almost on cue, the owls arrived, carrying letters for everyone. Ron snatched his up and read it.

"I made prefect again," Ron announced.

Hermione read her letter. "So did I," she said.

After reading the letters and eating breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone up into the car and drove to Diagon Alley so that everyone could get their school supplies.

* * *

  
Hermione sat in the car and stared out the window, hopelessly staring at the sky.

"I know how you feel," Ron said, "I miss Alice just as much as you miss Jason."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Hermione asked.

"I hope we do," Ron said, "I sure hope we do."

* * *

  
They arrived at Diagon Alley at long last.

"I'm going to meet Cho," Harry said, "I'll catch up with you guys later." With that Harry walked off to find his date.

"I'm going to meet a few friends for lunch," Ginny said, rushing off.

"I guess it's just you and me," Ron said.

"Since we're to be prefects again," Hermione said, "We should get our supplies and get that out of the way."

Ron agreed, and off they went.

* * *

  
Harry kept walking until he was grabbed and yanked into a narrow space between the owl emporium and Gringotts bank. It was Cho. She pulled him in close kissed him passionately, her tongue snaking its way into his mouth, her hands running through his hair. Harry had never kissed or been kissed so rough, but he liked it. He pinned Cho against the wall and began eagerly moving a hand up Cho's thigh. He didn't care if they got caught, and neither did she. They finally relaxed and stopped to catch their breath.

"It's…only…been…two weeks," Harry said between gasps.

"Felt…like…longer," Cho replied, her eyes still burning with desire.

Harry grabbed Cho's hand and they both began walking down to the ice cream parlor.

"What's gotten into you, Cho?" Harry asked, "Last time we dated, you were very distant. Now I can't keep you off of me. Not that I'm complaining."

Cho giggled. "I can't really explain it," she said, "Before I was nervous and still grieving for Cedric. Now, something about you seems to press all the right buttons."

"Then I guess I should continue to press them, then," Harry said grinning.

Cho stopped Harry and kissed him gently. Harry put his arms around Cho and returned the kiss.

"Come on," Harry said, "I hear that ice cream calling our names."

Hand-in-hand, they waltzed into the ice cream parlor, only to be floored by what they saw. Ginny was sitting at a booth, locked in what seemed to be very passionate kiss with a boy who had blond hair.

"Ginny!" Harry blurted out.

Ginny and her kissing partner instantly separated. "Harry!" she shouted.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter!" Draco shouted.

The three of them stared each other down. "You said you were meeting friends," Harry said.

"Well," Ginny explained, "Draco is my friend. So, I was still telling the truth."

"Seems to me like he's more than a friend," Cho said jokingly.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ravenclaw!" Draco sneered.

"Don't talk to her in that tone of voice," Harry said defensively.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter!" Draco said, rising from his seat.

Ginny grabbed Draco and yanked him back down. "Will you both knock it off?" she exclaimed, "Harry is my friend and you'll be nicer to him. And Harry, Draco is my boyfriend, so you will be nicer to him. Do you both understand?"

Harry and Draco both nodded, trying not to look at each other.

"Cho, I need some fresh air," Harry said, "Order what you want and I'll be back in a bit."

Cho nodded, watching Harry walk back out of the shop.

* * *

  
Harry was almost fuming. This whole thing with Malfoy seemed so wrong. Yet, it seemed right. Harry flashed back to the second translated prediction. The Wind Elemental will fear destiny, but will soon unite two families and turn their hate into love.

A voice behind Harry shouted up, "Wait up." It was Draco.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Take a walk with me," Draco said, "There is much to talk about." Not knowing why, Harry agreed and the two began walking.

"First let me apologize for my behavior back there," Draco began, "It was rude."

"Apology accepted," Harry said, "And I'm sorry as well. But, why are you suddenly being so nice?"

"Because for the first time in my life, I'm making an honest effort to change," Draco said.

"You've been nothing but a rotten jerk ever since I met you. You've said and done things to me that are nothing short of heinous," Harry said, "Now you suddenly want to put all that behind you. What made you decide this?"

Draco's face began to grow distant. "Lots of things," Draco said, "My father, the kind of man he is. I don't wanna be like him. The idea of being a Death Eater, serving You-Know-Who. That's not how I wanna be remembered when I die. Finally, hearing the news that Ginny was almost raped and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'd do anything for Ginny, including changing who I am. I can't change what I've done, Potter. I can only change what I will do. That starts today."

Draco stopped in front of Harry and stuck out his hand. "Friends, Potter?" he asked.

Harry looked at Draco's hand, then at his face. "Looks too sincere to be faking this," he thought to himself.

Harry reached out and shook Draco's hand. "Friends," he replied, "But only if you start calling me Harry instead of Potter."

Draco chuckled. "Only if you start calling me Draco instead of Malfoy," he said.

* * *

  
Ginny and Cho sat in the booth, waiting for their respective boyfriends to return.

"They've been gone a long time," Cho said.

"Hopefully they didn't beat each other senseless," Ginny said.

"So how have you and Draco been going out?" Cho asked.

"Well, this is our first real date," Ginny said, "We've been writing to each other since the beginning of summer, though."

They heard the bell ring, announcing that someone was entering the shop. It was Harry and Draco, laughing and joking with each other as if they were old friends.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," Ginny said, "There's not a mark or bruise on either of you."

"Harry and I reached a common ground," Draco said, putting his arm around Ginny, "And what's more, he agreed not to tell Ron."

"You did?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I did," Harry answered, "But, only on the grounds that Ginny tells him. And before Christmas."

"That sounds reasonable," Ginny said.

No too long afterwards, a rather large sundae was brought to the table with four spoons. The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and eating.

* * *

  
Ron and Hermione had been in the bookstore for quite some time and had managed to get everything they needed. As Hermione was rounding a corner, she ran into somebody, knocking them both off their feet.

"Terribly sorry," Hermione said, resting her eyes on a young man with dirty blond hair.

"It's quite alright," the young man replied, "I should have watched where I was going better. I'm Joseph Dunham."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione replied.

"Hermione Granger?" Joseph asked. Hermione nodded.

"I've seen you around," Joseph said. "I'm in Ravenclaw. Seventh year." For some strange reason, Hermione found Joseph to be very attractive.

"Here, let me help you with those," Joseph said, helping Hermione to pick her books up.

Standing up, he caught sight of Ron. "You must be Ron Weasley," Joseph said, extending his hand. Ron shook it half-heartedly.

"Say, you two aren't busy, are you?" Joseph asked, "There's a great coffee shop just around the corner and I'd be delighted if you both would join me."

"Well, you see we…" Ron began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"We'd love to," she said hastily.

"Great," Joseph said, "Let's go then."

Ron pulled Hermione aside. "Are you mad?" he asked, "We don't even know this chap."

"It's just coffee, Ron," Hermione said.

"Have you forgotten Jason so quickly?" Ron asked.

"Of course I haven't," Hermione said, "This boy is just inviting us to a cup of coffee. It's not a date or anything. Even if it was, who says I'm not allowed to date? For all I know, I may never hear from Jason again. And what if he has a girlfriend waiting for him back in the states? Did you ever think of that?"

With that, Hermione turned on her heels and followed Joseph. Ron sighed heavily and followed.

* * *

  
Joseph had turned out to be a rather entertaining fellow. Even Ron warmed up to him after awhile. Although, he did notice Joseph and Hermione getting a bit closer as they talked. This worried Ron.

"I can't tell if she's doing this to forget Jason or to somehow hurt him for leaving," he thought to himself, "Either way, Hermione is right. She's allowed to see who she wants."

Ron looked out and saw Harry and Cho walking towards them. "About time you guys showed up," he said, "Where you been?"

"Getting some ice cream," Cho replied.

"Then we got our supplies for school," Harry added.

"Joseph?" Cho asked.

"Cho Chang," Joseph said, getting up to give Cho a hug.

"It's good to see you," Cho said.

"Likewise," Joseph said.

Joseph looked over and saw Harry. "No way," he said, "You're dating Harry Potter?"

Everyone continued their conversation, allowing Joseph to get to know them. Harry noticed that Hermione's hand and Joseph's hand were starting to touch on purpose.

"Ron?" Harry whispered.

"I know," Ron whispered back, "I don't like it either, but it's not our place to tell Hermione who she can and cannot see."

Harry knew Ron was right and said nothing further.

* * *

  
It began to grow late and Mrs. Weasley had returned to round everyone up. Ron and walked to the car and was joined by Ginny, who had said her good-byes to Draco only moments before. Harry stood in front of Cho, her hands in his.

"King's Cross?" he asked.

"I won't board the train without you," Cho replied as she kissed Harry good-bye.

"So, I'll see you in a few weeks then," Joseph said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

Joseph quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. "Here's my address," he said, "Write to me." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," Joseph said.

Joseph leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and walked off. Hermione and Harry walked to the car and got in. With a lurch, the car set out back home.

* * *

  
Hermione spent the car drive home staring out the window, thinking about Joseph and Jason. She knew being with Joseph would go against everything she knew to be right. She knew she belonged with Jason, but he was in America and who knows when, or even if, he would ever come back. Hermione sighed. She had two options:

1) Try to let Jason go and try to be happy with a possible relationship with Joseph.

2) Hold on to a dream that may never come true and refuse to be happy otherwise.

In Hermione's mind, there was only one logical option, and it was the one she didn't want to choose. But she had to choose it.

**

* * *

  
A/N: HA! another one that may tug at your heartstrings...chapter 12 coming soon...review away!!**


	12. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: Chapter 12...the gang finally returns to Hogwarts...thanks to all who've reviewed...I didn't think my characters were gonna catch on so well...anyways, this chapter has a major bombshell at the end...read, review & enjoy!!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione had met Joseph Dunham at Diagon Alley. They had written each other every day since and we're excited to see each other again in just a few hours. Today was September 1st, and they were to board the Hogwarts Express to return to a new school year.

Hermione was up before anyone else, getting her things packed. As she was packing her clothes, she found the locket Jason had given her. She opened it up and saw the picture of them together with the word "forever" written in smoke above them. Hermione began to feel guilty. She didn't want to let Jason go, but she had to. It was all she could do to not cry each morning she awoke and he wasn't there. She couldn't do that the rest of her life. It would drive her crazy. Hermione tucked the locket neatly into her suitcase and closed it. She walked downstairs and sat, waiting for everyone else. Ginny came down next.

"You're up early," Ginny said.

"I wanted to make sure I had everything ready," Hermione replied.

"I just want you to know," Ginny began, "I want you to be happy. I know about the dilemma you're going through. Just be sure it's what makes you happy."

Hermione tried to fight back tears, but couldn't. She broke down and softly cried. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and let her cry on her shoulder.

"The one thing that makes me happy is the one thing I can't have," Hermione said between sobs, "I miss him so much. I'd give anything to have him back."

Ginny held onto Hermione as she continued to cry. "Keep your chin up," she said, "If he truly loves you, he'll come back. He'd be a fool not to." Hermione smiled and slowly stopped crying.

Harry and Ron bounded down the steps, bags in hand.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked, "Are we gonna sit here like statues?"

"Or are we gonna get a move on to King's Cross?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Hermione stood up. Ginny stood in front of Hermione, making sure nobody could see that Hermione had been crying.

* * *

After packing the car, everyone piled in and away they went to King's Cross.

"Just to remind you, Ron," Hermione said, "When we get there, we must attend the prefect meeting with Head Boy and Head Girl."

"I know," Ron said, "I can't believe I got prefect again."

"So, Harry," Ginny said, "Are you and Cho going to sit with us? Or do you two want your own personal compartment?"

Harry snickered at her. "That's for me to know," he said.

In truth, Harry had really wanted to do both. He wanted to sit and visit with his friends, but he also wanted to have alone time with Cho. He knew if he didn't try, she would.

Ron stared absent-mindedly out the window. Alice had been gone for four weeks and he didn't receive one letter from her. He was beginning to lose hope that he would ever hear from her, but quickly shook his head.

"She's got her own things to worry about," Ron thought, "She'll write when she's got a chance to."

* * *

The car stopped at the King's Cross train station. Everyone got out of the car and grabbed their things. Mrs. Weasley escorted them to platform 9-3/4. Once through the barrier and onto the platform for the Hogwarts express, they were greeted by Cho. Harry dropped his bags and embraced her tightly. Ginny smiled and, out of the corner of her eye, noticed four individuals in white hooded robes board the train.

_"That's funny,"_ Ginny thought, _"Nobody wears white robes at Hogwarts."_

Everyone said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley, who hugged everyone tight before they boarded the train.

* * *

After locating a compartment, Hermione nudged Ron.

"We have to find the other prefects," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and off they went. When Ron and Hermione were out of sight, Ginny turned to Harry and Cho.

"I'm going to find Draco," Ginny said, "Who knows how much time I'll have with him."

Ginny walked down the aisle of the train and disappeared, leaving Harry and Cho alone in the compartment. Harry turned to see Cho was already grinning her wicked grin at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cho asked.

Harry nodded and closed the curtains to the compartment. As Harry closed the last curtain, he felt Cho grab him and pull him back to the seat. She straddled Harry and kissed him roughly. Harry reached into Cho's robe and ran his hands up her thighs. He stopped at her ass and was shocked.

"You're not wearing anything under your skirt," Harry said, surprised.

"You're perceptive," Cho responded, biting Harry's neck, "They're actually just charmed to disappear whenever we're alone together. They'll come back if somebody else arrives."

"That reminds me," Harry said, casting a locking charm on the door to their compartment, "Don't want anyone bothering us."

Cho smiled and continued kissing Harry. Harry had been fighting every urge to give Cho what he knew she wanted. The fact that she was not wearing underwear only made it worse. He resisted, though. He knew losing their virginity together on the Hogwarts Express wasn't a very romantic or practical idea. The chance of someone walking in on them was too great, regardless of the locking charm.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had been making their way to the back of the train where the prefects were meeting. Along the way, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She wheel around and was met with a hug from Joseph. Hermione jumped a little.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Joseph asked.

"No," Hermione replied, "I just…wasn't expecting that."

In truth, Joseph suddenly grabbing her, even if it was a hug, brought back the memories of the day she, Ginny, and Cho were almost raped in London. The day she met…

She suppressed the memory immediately. She would not think about him. Not today.

"I have to attend a prefects meeting," Hermione said, "But when I'm done I'll come get you and you can share my compartment with me and my friends."

"Sounds like a plan," Joseph said, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and joined Ron again as they neared the back of the train. Along the way, they passed a compartment with black curtains, which were drawn so that nobody could see inside. There was a sign on the door that read, "Do Not Disturb" and had a picture of a dragon coiled up on it. She didn't recognize the symbol.

"We're going to be late," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and caught up with him. They reached the back of the train and there, as they expected, were the other prefects, waiting to begin the meeting.

* * *

Draco had gotten a compartment all to himself and was sitting anxiously on the far end. He saw the door open and Ginny step inside. He smiled, all traces of his anxiousness melting away. He stood up and pulled Ginny in for a kiss. They stopped kissing and Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. She could almost see a sparkle in them. Draco had certainly looked like a changed man.

"I've missed you," Draco said, sitting down.

"I've missed you, too," Ginny replied, sitting down and cuddling up to him.

Draco leaned in for another kiss when suddenly, his head snapped up. "Bloody hell," he said, "I'm late."

"You're a prefect aren't you?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded, then got up and headed for the door. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said, "I'll be back after the meeting."

"I won't be able to stay long," Ginny said, "Ron might come looking for me."

Draco walked over to her and kissed her. "That was in case you're gone when I get back," he said as he walked out of the compartment.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were receiving their duties as prefects when Draco burst through the door.

"Glad you could join us," one of the sixth-year prefects said.

"I apologize," Draco said, looking at the Head Boy and Head Girl, "I was caught up in personal affairs."

Not giving it a second thought, Draco was caught up to speed on what he had missed.

"One last thing before we adjourn," the Head Boy said, "You all may have noticed a compartment on this train that has a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it. While we have not received information on who or what is inside the compartment, we were told that nobody, under any circumstances, is to disturb the compartment or anyone inside. So, for the prefects who are to patrol the train, please keep this information in mind. That is all. Meeting adjourned."

Draco was the first out, followed by other prefects. Ron and Hermione calmly walked back to towards their compartment.

* * *

Harry and Cho were still heavily engaged in their snogging when Cho heard someone try to open the door. Harry could hear Ron's voice from the other side of the door.

"What's with the bloody door?" Ron asked.

Harry and Cho quickly parted and straightened themselves up a bit just in time to hear Hermione utter, "Alohomora," unlocking the door.

"Why was the door locked?" Ron asked, walking into the compartment.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked back.

Ron started to nod, but then thought about it, and vigorously shook his head.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

She…uh…went to visit some friends," Harry said, "She said she'd be back before we arrived at school.

* * *

Ginny was still sitting in Draco's compartment, waiting for him to come back. She decided she couldn't risk getting seen by Ron and got up to leave. At this time, the door opened and in stepped Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, well, well," Goyle said, "What do we have here?"

"Looks like a lost Gryffindor," Crabbe replied, "This here's our compartment."

"I don't see your name on it," Ginny said defiantly.

Goyle reached out and grabbed Ginny by the arm. "Get lost, Weasleby," he said, "Before you piss us off."

"Take your hands off me!" Ginny exclaimed, slapping Goyle across the face.

"Would you look at that," Crabbed said, "Kitty's got claw."

Those words instantly brought back the horrible memory of that day in London. That's what one of those awful men had said. Ginny began to back up in terror, afraid of what these two might do. Goyle stared at Ginny, rubbing the side of his face where she'd slapped him.

"Let's teach this Gryffindor bitch who she's dealing with," Goyle said.

The door to the compartment suddenly burst open and Draco marched in, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle by the neck and yanking them back. Draco walked up to Ginny and turned, facing Crabbe and Goyle with his wand drawn.

"You take one more step towards her," Draco said, "And I'll make you pay dearly."

Crabbe walked up to Draco. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Protecting his bitch," Goyle said, "That's what he's—"

Draco punched Goyle square in the jaw, knocking him senseless. Crabbe backed off from Draco. He grabbed Goyle and they ran off. Draco wheeled around and faced Ginny.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded and fell into his arms, thankful that he was there just in time.

"You should head back to your compartment," Draco said, "Crabbe and Goyle may be back, with more Slytherins."

"If that's true," Ginny said, "Then I won't leave you."

"I'll be fine, darling," Draco said, brushing Ginny's cheek with his fingers, "They won't dare harm me."

Ginny kissed Draco and then walked out of the compartment.

* * *

The train had finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station when Ginny returned to meet everyone else. Ron didn't ask where she was, so that meant either he knew, or Harry and Cho had covered for her. Judging from the look Harry and Cho had on their face, it was the latter. Everyone grabbed their belongings and filed out of the train. All the first-years were greeted by Hagrid, who led them to the lake shore.

As everyone else was making their way to the castle, Ron looked behind them and saw the four figures in white hooded robes getting off the train.

"Hey," he said, "Who are they?"

Harry and Hermione stopped and looked back at the figures. Harry shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out in the Great Hall," he said.

As they walked on, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," she said, "I must ask that you three follow me to the headmaster's office."

Without saying a word, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Upon walking inside, they were greeted by Dumbledore and Remus.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "Remus is back as a teacher again."

"You are correct, Harry," Remus said with a smile, "The board of governors has decided to re-instate me under the grounds that I do not let my…condition…interfere with my teaching duties."

"That's wonderful news," Hermione said.

"I'm afraid the news doesn't end there," Remus said, smiling even wider.

Harry noticed that Remus was no longer looking at him, but rather at something behind him.

"Hello, Harry," a voice behind him said.

Harry's heart stopped. He, Ron, and Hermione slowly turned around and beheld the figure in front of them.

Harry's eyes widened and all he could say was, "….Sirius?"

* * *

**  
A/N: What did I say? Bombshell!! Now to leave to wanting more, chapter 13 won't be until around Monday! Until then, be well!**


	13. New Additions to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Chapter 13...yes, I know I made you wait...but just like last chapter, I have yet another bombshell...maybe not quite as good as that last one, but still pretty good...read, review, & enjoy!!!**

* * *

  
Before Harry stood a man he thought he'd never see again. His godfather. Sirius Black. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion and rushed to Sirius only to pass right through him.

"I'm afraid I'm not all here, Harry," Sirius said.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, "We saw you die."

"Falling through the veil is a mysterious thing," Dumbledore explained, "In many cases, it is not quite death. When Sirius fell through, he was still, at the point, savable. However, saving him would require much magic and concentration. As you can see, pulling him out from the veil is still, shall we say, a work in progress."

Harry couldn't believe it. "But, he can be saved?" he asked, "I mean you can pull him back from the veil, right?"

"I have done this much thus far," Dumbledore said, "Sirius' soul has been brought from the veil and all that must be done is to bring his body through. That, however, is very risky and could kill him."

Ron, still in shock, finally snapped out of it and spoke up. "And if you don't try to retrieve his body?" he asked.

Dumbledore and Sirius both looked at each other. "Then Sirius remains a spirit haunting the halls of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Either way, Sirius is free."

Remus looked at the clock on the wall. "I hate to interrupt," he said, "But the sorting ceremony is about to begin. We should be joining them."

"Remus is correct," Dumbledore said, "Come along now. We can continue this discussion later."

As everyone began to leave, Harry turned to Sirius. "Spirit or not," he began, "I'm just glad to see you again."

Sirius smiled. "Spirit or not," he replied, "I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you're okay."

Harry nodded and joined everyone else walking to the Great Hall.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as they walked, "I would appreciate it if you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger kept the information you were just privilege to a secret."

"Yes, professor," Harry said just before everyone split, staff going one way and students going another.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at their house table.

"And where have you three been?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Dumbledore needed to speak to us," Harry replied, "Quite urgent. I can't really talk about it."

* * *

  
The sorting ceremony had come to an end and Dumbledore stood up and began relaying the rules to the first-years. Finally ending that speech, Dumbledore cracked a smile.

"And this year, we have some new additions," Dumbledore said, "First, I want to welcome back Remus Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The Great Hall resonated with applause, mainly from students who knew and liked him. There was no applause from the Slytherin table, but Draco did have a content look upon his face.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, "We have four transfer students."

Dumbledore directed everyone's attention to the entrance to the Great Hall, where the four individuals in white hooded cloaks stood.

"It's them again," Ron said.

The four figures walked single-file towards Dumbledore and lined up in front of him, facing the students.

"They are from the Dragonfire Academy for Witches and Wizards," Dumbledore said, "From Salem, Massachusetts, all the way in the United States."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shot their heads up, quickly exchanging glances with each other.

"They will each be put into one of the houses of Hogwarts as sixth-years and I expect you to treat them as equals, not outsiders," Dumbledore said, "First, being placed into Slytherin, Kyla Matheson."

Kyla's robe changed from white to black, bearing the Slytherin symbol. She removed her hood to reveal herself. She was dark-skinned, with locks of curly black hair which contrasted her silver eyes. Despite applause from the Slytherin table, Kyla did not smile or even acknowledge them in a friendly way.

"Being placed into Ravenclaw, Will Coolidge," Dumbledore said.

Will's robe changed from white to black with the Ravenclaw symbol. He removed his hood to reveals his hair, which was half jet black, half crimson red. It seemed to stand out against his brown eyes and pale skin. Like Kyla, Will stood, very straight-faced despite the applause.

"Being placed into Hufflepuff, Alice Saint," Dumbledore said, causing Ron to choke a bit on what he was drinking.

Alice's robe changed from white to black with the Hufflepuff symbol. She removed her hood and smiled at the Hufflepuff table, who was giving her strong applause. She scanned the room for Ron and found him, her smile growing wider until it was a grin. Ron knew she could see him and smiled.

"If she's here," Ron began, but was cut off by Dumbledore talking.

"And finally, being placed into Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

Hermione's heart was racing. _"Let it be him,"_ she thought over and over.

"Jason Saint," Dumbledore announced.

Jason's robe changed from white to black with the Gryffindor symbol. He removed his hood and smiled as well. The Gryffindor table gave the loudest applause. Jason looked the table and soon his eyes were fixed on Hermione. His smile faded a bit when he saw she wasn't wearing the locket her gave her.

"These four students are more gifted than I have been letting on," Dumbledore said, "These four students, aside from their exceptional magical skills, have incredible mental abilities as well. We have arranged for each of them to demonstrate."

Kyla was first. With a look of concentration, she disappeared. Everyone was confused until students at the Slytherin table kept getting their hair ruffled and robes messed with. Finally, Kyla appeared at the end of the Slytherin table. She walked back and joined the other three.

"Kyla has the ability of natural invisibility," Dumbledore said.

Will was next. A large pot of dirt had been placed in front of him. Will held his hands out over the pot and concentrated. The pot began to shake and suddenly, a single vine popped out. It grew and grew until it was enormous. It sprouted a Venus flytrap head and began snapping at the students. Will concentrated again and the flytrap head split to reveal a beautiful red rose bloom.

"Will has control over the growth of plant life and herbs," Dumbledore said. Neville marveled at this fact.

Alice was up next. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho already knew her ability, but of course nobody else did. Two staffs were place on either side of her. One was charmed so that it was set on fire and the other was charmed so that it was surging with electricity. Alice, with her right hand reached out and grabbed the flaming staff. The fire began to flow into her hand and travel up her arm, across her back and chest, down her other arm, and out her left hand, erupting in a ball of fire that formed the word "Huffle." She repeated the same process with the electric staff, absorbing the energy with her left hand and expelling it from her right to form the word "Puff" right beside "Huffle" to form "Hufflepuff."

"Alice has the ability to absorb energy and re-direct it," Dumbledore said.

Jason was up next. Dumbledore asked Hagrid to volunteer. Hagrid agreed and stood up from his seat. Jason raised his hand and began levitating Hagrid off the ground. Everyone was amazed. Jason looked over at Hermione, looking for her reaction. She was smiling. Suddenly, a boy from the Ravenclaw table crept over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione, although startled, smiled at this boy and kissed him back. Jason's concentration faded and he dropped Hagrid. However, he corrected his mistake and kept Hagrid from hitting the floor. Jason slowly brought Hagrid down to his feet.

"Jason has telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind," Dumbledore said.

Hermione could see what she had just done. Joseph decided he wanted to be cute and steal a kiss from Hermione. It just happened to be at the time when Jason was looking. Hermione didn't realize he had seen her until she could feel his eyes watching her after she kissed Joseph back. Seeing Jason lose focus and almost drop Hagrid confirmed what she believed.

_"What have I done?"_ she thought to herself.

After the demonstration, each one of them went to their new house table and seated themselves for the feast. Jason approached the table when he heard Harry and Ron call him.

"Jason," he heard Ron shout.

"Over here," he heard Harry say.

He began to join them when he saw Hermione sitting with them. Jason eventually took a seat at the end of the table, as far from Hermione as he could sit.

Ron and Harry were confused. "What a jerk," Ron said, "Didn't he hear us calling him over?" Harry shrugged.

"He did," Hermione said distantly, "He didn't sit here because of me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"He saw me kissing Joseph," Hermione explained, "And I think he put two and two together. I feel terrible."

The feast, though it tasted delicious, was not enjoyable for Jason. He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Alice staring at Ron, who was staring back from the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry and Cho giving each other glances between their tables. He looked at Hermione and his chest would begin to hurt. She had forgotten him and found someone else. He had never felt so heartbroken in his life.

After it was over, everyone milled to their common rooms. Kyla was being escorted out of the Great Hall by some Slytherins. Draco found Ginny and quickly blew her a kiss. Ginny blushed and returned the favor. Will and the Ravenclaws exited the Great Hall towards their common room. As Hufflepuff began to disperse, Alice rushed to Ron and kissed him.

"I've been waiting four weeks for that," Alice said.

"Me too," Ron said, "But why didn't you write me like you said you would?"

Alice looked confused. "Ron, I did," she said, "Jason and I wrote you all every day."

"We never got anything," Ron replied, "But that doesn't matter now. The important thing is you're here." Ron held her and kissed her.

"Alice!" a Hufflepuff girl shouted, "Come on!"

"I've got to go," Alice said, "But I'll see you tomorrow." Alice kissed Ron again and rushed out of the Great Hall, joining the other Hufflepuffs.

Jason quickly made an exit, but Hermione was not far behind. "Jason, wait," she finally said.

Jason stopped in his tracks, but wouldn't look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Please look at me," Hermione said.

Jason slowly turned around and locked eyes with her. Hermione could see the pain he was in.

"You don't understand," Hermione began.

"Oh, but I do," Jason said, "I understand perfectly. After all, what's forever to you if I'm not there tomorrow?" Jason's words stung Hermione.

Hermione started to speak when Joseph walked up to her. "There you are," he said, "Thought I missed you. I see you're making friends with the American."

Hermione turned to Joseph. "This isn't really a good time," she said, "I have to talk to Jason about something important."

Joseph looked over, then back at Hermione. "Guess it wasn't that important," he said.

Hermione glanced over and saw that Jason had left. Fighting back tears, Hermione left Joseph and walked to her common room.

* * *

  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been sitting in their common room when Hermione burst in, almost in tears. Without saying a word, she rushed upstairs to the girls' dorm. Ginny raced up after her, leaving Ron and Harry bewildered. A few minutes later, Jason walked in.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up," Ron said.

"I got a little lost," Jason said.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, "We saw Hermione rush through here almost in tears."

Jason sat down. "When did she start seeing this other guy?" he asked.

"About two weeks ago," Ron said, "We hadn't heard from you or Alice and it hurt Hermione."

"I wrote her everyday," Jason said, "I can't believe she didn't get my letters."

"None of us got letters from you," Ron said, "And then she bumped into this guy in a bookstore and he offered to buy her a cup of coffee. The rest is history."

"None of us particularly like this situation," Harry chimed in.

Jason rested his head in his hands. Jason finally got up and went to the staircase leading to the boys' dorm. Ron watched as Jason disappeared from sight.

"We have to do something," Ron said.

"I agree," Harry said, "But what?"

Ron was suddenly struck with an idea. He pulled Harry close and the two began formulating a plan.

* * *

**  
A/N: So that's Chapter 13...for all those who wanted Jason and Alice to come back, wish granted...but I never said it would be easy for them hahahaha...chapter 14 coming soon**


	14. 2 hearts struggling, 2 hearts breaking

**Author's Note: so here's chapter 14...thanks to the folks who reviewed thus far, yes even the one who said I don't comprehend what I'm doing, I thank you too...anyways, here's a little something I call "Chapter 14"...read review and enjoy!!**

* * *

  
The first month of school went by quickly for some, slowly for others. Kyla, Will, Alice, and Jason had been befriended by many at Hogwarts and were fitting in wonderfully. Jason, however, despite his popularity, was sinking into a deep depression. Alice was the first to notice this when she saw that Jason hadn't been playing his guitar much. Jason had barely touched it since they arrived at Hogwarts. Jason had, however, been seen standing on the Quidditch pitch, his wand transformed into a sword, practicing his skills.

Hermione, too, had grown distant and depressed. She focused solely on her classes, but even in class, it was obvious something was wrong. Every answer she gave was correct, but was given in a very monotone voice. She rarely smiled and hadn't laughed since her arrival at school. During lunch, she barely ate. She was even growing distant in her relationship with Joseph. Ginny had tried to console her whenever she could, but soon realized it was no use. There was only one thing that could snap her out of her depression. Unfortunately, that one thing just happened to have a case of depression as well.

Ginny was going to need some help with the situation, but first she had to take care of a pressing issue.

* * *

  
One afternoon, Harry and Ron had made their way into the common room to find Ginny and Draco sitting on the couch.

"Ron," she said, "I need to talk to you."

Ron sat down, keeping his eyes narrowed on Draco. Harry remained standing, just in case he need to restrain Ron.

"It's hard to explain," Ginny began, "But Draco and I were writing to each other all summer and, well, now he and I are…together."

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "Could you say that again? I thought you said you and that toad were together."

"We are, Ron," Ginny said.

"You mean together as in he's your boyfriend?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. Ron turned a bright red and glared at Draco. "And you," he said, "Why do I believe that you're dating her because you want to get back at me and Harry?"

"Normally I'd say you had a point," Draco said, "But times have changed, Weasley. What's happened between me and Ginny can be described only one way. I love her."

Ron looked at them both intently. He was beginning to grow redder. Harry knew it was going to come to blows. Suddenly, Ron returned to his normal color.

"Normally, I'd say you two were out of your minds," Ron finally said, "But, as long as Draco treats you right, I couldn't be happier for you."

Ginny squealed with delight and hugged Ron. "Thank you," she said. She grabbed Draco's hand and the two ran out of the common room.

"That was noble, Ron," Harry said.

"She's The Wind," he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"From the prophecy," Ron replied, "The Wind Elemental will fear destiny, but will soon unite two families and turn their hate into love. She's with Draco and was afraid to tell anyone for fear of what may happen. My family and Draco's family have hated each other for as long as I can remember. Maybe Draco and Ginny can put an end to that."

"Unite two families," Harry said, "And turn their hate into love."

Ron nodded. "And that means that we've solved one piece of the puzzle," he said.

* * *

  
In the halls, Hermione walked listlessly. She was torn up over this situation. What she thought was the logical choice to let Jason go and be with Joseph was becoming more and more illogical. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She found it hard to concentrate on anything else. She wanted desperately to fling herself into his arms like she had during the summer. She overheard Ron and Alice talking about the fact that Jason hadn't touched his guitar, which seemed to worry Alice. Hermione knew that she had a choice to make: Be with Joseph, or be with Jason. She knew what choice to make. The only issue was finding a way to make it. As she walked by the courtyard, she saw Jason, guitar in hand. He was tuning the strings to play. Hermione stayed out of sight, listening intently to hear what he was going to sing.

_Baby look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out on the line tonight  
And I think that it's time to tell this uphill fight goodbye_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Trying to make somebody care for you the way I do  
Is like trying to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game_

Hermione stood out of sight, forcing back tears at Jason's words. She had hurt him so much and this truth killed her.

_I know that baby you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things and I'll take what remains of me_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Trying to make somebody care for you the way I do  
Is like trying to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game_

_I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killing' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreaming' of_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Trying to make somebody care for you the way I do  
Is like trying to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game_

_Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing' game  
Oooo, I'm tired of losing_

Jason had trailed off singing as he stopped strumming. Hermione stood up to talk to him, but suddenly, she heard voices coming from the other end of the courtyard.

"There he is!" somebody shouted.

Three men in hooded cloaks appeared, swords drawn. Jason leapt to his feet, transforming his wand into a sword. Hermione wanted to help, but was paralyzed by fear.

The three men attacked Jason, but Jason brought his sword up and began defending himself. Using a combination of his swordsman skills and his telekinesis, Jason was doing a good job of fending off his attackers. Each time they swung their swords at him, Jason blocked it with his sword. Their fight had gone from one end of the courtyard to the other. Hermione kept moving to get a clear view of the fight. She tried to rush out to help him, but something prevented her from even stepping into the courtyard.

Jason used his power to shove one of the attackers down. Almost too late, Jason saw another attacker dive at him, but managed to block his strike in time. Jason used his sword to disarm one of the attackers, knocking the attacker's sword far away from him. Jason levitated the attacker and tossed him across the courtyard. The second attacker brought his sword down, but Jason brought his sword up and blocked it, engaging in a power struggle. The third attack charged in, but Jason used his power to halt him in his tracks and lift him off the ground.

Jason struggled to maintain his defense against these two attackers, not seeing the third pick up his sword and charge towards Jason. Hermione desperately tried to warn Jason, but to no avail. The third attacker thrust his sword out, driving it into Jason's back and out his chest. Hermione shrieked. Jason was frozen where he was. Suddenly, the attackers and their weapons disappeared. Jason's sword transformed back into a wand. Jason kicked the ground and sat down. Hermione, confused and scared, finally was able to get to the courtyard and rushed to Jason.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"I saw the fight," Hermione said, "You were impaled."

"Oh, that wasn't real," Jason said, standing up, "It was a magical training session to help me with my skills. It seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't defend against three of them. They get me in that one spot."

Hermione hugged Jason tight. "I'm so glad you're not dead," she said.

Jason started to hug back when he stopped and pushed Hermione off of him. "Since when did you decide you wanted to be with me again?" he asked coldly.

"I've always wanted to be with you," Hermione said.

"Could've fooled me," Jason said.

"How can you say something like that?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"I told you if it was the last thing I do that I would come back for you," Jason said, "I made a vow to you to return. And what do I see when I come back? You and some other guy. Seems like I'm yesterday's news."

"I was hurt," Hermione said, "You left suddenly and for weeks I waited for a letter from you but nothing came. I woke up every morning crying my eyes out because you weren't there. I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Hermione I could never forget you, not after what we shared," Jason said, "So don't try to use that as an excuse for shacking up with some other guy. Or is it more than that? Is it because you didn't want to do a long-distance relationship so you found somebody local?"

"That's not fair," Hermione said, "For all I knew you could've had a girlfriend in the states."

"I told you I loved you," Jason said, "I've never said that to anyone before and I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

"Well, now you're here," Hermione said, "Why can't we be together?"

"There's a little problem," Jason said, "You have already found somebody. So you know what? Go to him. Go to your local boy, because it's obvious he's what you want. I will not have my emotions toyed with. Not by you. Not by anybody. Not anymore."

Hermione tried to say something, but couldn't and, bursting into tears, fled back into the castle. Jason, who had been fighting back his feelings, suddenly let them out in a shockwave of emotion that broke a nearby cement bench. He steadied himself against a tree. If he hadn't lost Hermione before, he certainly did now.

* * *

  
Hermione ran through the castle halls and into her common room. Ginny and Draco were there, talking.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Everything," Hermione blurted out, pacing around the common room.

Ginny grabbed her and sat her down. "Why don't you tell me what happened," she said.

"I love Jason," Hermione said, "The dumbest thing I could ever have done was make the choice to date Joseph. Now Jason's back in my life and I want so much to be with him, but he's angry with me for what I did. I'm such a screw-up."

Ginny hugged Hermione and let her cry. Draco stared at the fireplace intently.

"We'll help you get him back," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione and Ginny both stared at him, stunned. "You mean it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

"But why?" Hermione asked, "After all this time, why are you being this nice to me?"

"Because love is a strange thing," Draco said, looking at Ginny, "It can turn you into a completely different person."

Ginny grabbed onto Draco and hugged him tight. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Draco said.

Hermione smiled through her tears. She had that once with Jason, and if it took the rest of her life, she was going to have that again. First thing was first; Hermione had to end things with Joseph.

"I'm going to find Joseph," she said, getting up and wiping her eyes, "It's time I fixed this mistake."

Hermione walked out of the common room.

* * *

  
Ginny and Draco sat, cuddled together when Jason walked into the common room, his eyes swelled and puffy.

"Jason, can we talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Can it wait until later?" Jason asked, not looking at them.

"No," Draco said, "Have a seat."

Jason sighed and sat down, trying not to make eye contact with Ginny or Draco.

"Hermione was in here earlier," Ginny began, "She was really upset."

"We had a fight," Jason said, "I told Hermione how I felt about being thrown to the wayside in favor of some local kid, and I guess she didn't take the truth so well."

"I've heard Americans were thick headed," Draco said, "I didn't think it was true."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

"What, you didn't get the meaning?" Draco asked, "I'll spell it out for you. You had something good with Hermione. All you had to do was park your ego and swallow your pride, but it seems you can't do that. So, unless you learn to, Hermione is going to be gone from your life and you'll be alone."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jason asked, "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me or what I've been through."

"You're right," Draco said, "I don't know you. I've only heard about you from Ginny. But you know what, if you were half the man I've heard about, you'd stop being so blind to the situation and you'd fight just as hard to get Hermione back as she has to get you back."

Jason balled up his fist. His anger was building up in him, which was evident by the fact that the chair he was sitting in began to levitate off the ground. For a moment, Draco was worried Jason would fly off the handle. Jason's face shifted from a look of anger to a look of utter defeat.

"You're right," he said, "I have to find Hermione."

"She left to find Joseph," Ginny said, "She's hell-bent on ending things with him."

Jason stopped for a moment and immersed himself in thought. "I want you guys to do something for me," he said.

He sat down with them again and relayed his wishes. Ginny and Draco nodded in agreement. The three of them sprinted out of the room to find Harry, Cho, Ron, and Alice.

* * *

  
After dinner, Hermione made her way to the Ravenclaw common room when she spotted Cho leaving, looking upset. Catching sight of Cho, Hermione shouted out, "Cho!"

Cho turned around and spotted Hermione. "If you're looking for Joseph," she said, "He's in there. And I hope you hex him good."

Hermione looked at Cho, puzzled as she entered the Ravenclaw common room. What she saw infuriated her.

* * *

  
**A/N: so there's chapter 14...a nice slice of teen angst for ya...the song was "Winner At A Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts...chapter 15 coming soon.**


	15. Reunited

**Author's Note: chapter 15...it's a happy one...warning: adult content in this chapter...after all, it's rated "M" for a reason...so the usual, if you offended, skip that part of the chapter...to everyone else, read, review and enjoy!!!**

* * *

  
"Joseph!" Hermione shouted.

Joseph spun around, wide-eyed. "Hermione," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," Hermione said, "What are you doing with HER?!"

Joseph had been snogging with another Ravenclaw girl and the two were heavily engaged in their activity when Hermione had found them..

"I gave up the greatest thing in my life to give you a chance," Hermione continued, "And how do you repay me? You stick your tongue down some other girl's throat! You're horrible and I never want to see you again!"

With that, Hermione stormed out of the Ravenclaw common room. Upon exiting, she was stopped by Cho.

"I was on my way to tell you," Cho said.

"I was coming here to break up with him anyways," Hermione said, "He just made it easier for me."

"What are you going to do now?" Cho asked.

"I'm going to find Jason," Hermione replied, "And this time, I'm not going to settle for anybody else." Hermione marched off.

Cho smiled as Harry walked up to her. "So she finally found out about Joseph?" he asked. Cho nodded.

"Now let's hope Ginny and Draco have done their part," Harry said.

* * *

  
After dinner, Jason had dashed out of the Great Hall and up to his dorm. The plan had to work perfectly or it may not work at all. He knew there was only one way to ensure that Hermione would listen to how he felt. Jason quickly rushed back down the staircase and back into the common room to find Ginny, Draco, Alice, Ron, and a few others sitting around.

"I didn't know you played guitar," Neville said, noticing the guitar case in Jason's hand.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, too," Jason said.

"Play something for us," Seamus shouted out.

"You know," Jason said, "That's a great idea."

Jason sat down and opened his case as Ron stood up and stood by the door to the common room. He saw Hermione coming from a distance. He motioned to Draco, who motioned to Ginny, who picked up a bundle of cloth and handed it to Draco, who tossed it to Ron. Ron stepped out of the common room and stopped Hermione before she could enter.

"Put this on before you enter," Ron said, "It's Harry's invisibility cloak. Trust me."

Hermione nodded and threw the cloak on. Ron and Hermione stepped into the common room as Jason was tuning up his strings.

"He's going to play," she thought to herself.

Jason finished tuning the strings and looked out at his crowd with a smile. "This song is dedicated to a certain Gryffindor witch. I hope she hears this," Jason said as he began strumming the chords. Hermione held her breath as he sang.

_You sheltered me from harm  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, Set me free  
The finest time I ever knew  
Was all the time I spent with you_

_I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again_

_You showed me how to love  
What it's of, what it's of  
You never said too much  
But still you showed you cared  
And I knew from watching you  
Nobody else could ever know  
The part of me that can't let you go_

_I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again_

Hermione looked at Alice and saw her drop Hermione's locket on the floor. _"They know I'm here,"_ she thought, _"But does he?" _She reached out and grabbed the locket, holding it close to her heart.

_Is there someone you know  
You're loving them so  
But taking them all for granted  
You may lose them one day  
Someone takes them away  
And they don't hear the words you long to say_

_I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again  
Just to touch you once again_

Jason stopped playing and watched as everyone applauded.

"Play us another one," Parvati shouted.

"Alright guys," Harry said, "He's not rock star. Let him rest between songs."

"Tell you what," Jason said, "We'll see how I feel in the morning. If I feel good in the morning, I'll play for you guys all day." Everyone cheered this idea.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Jason said, "It's getting late and I must be getting rest."

Jason put his guitar back in his case and trotted up the staircase. Hermione was afraid to move.

Ron leaned in near her and whispered, "If you want to talk to him, now's the time to. You can give Harry the cloak back in the morning."

Without hesitating and still under the cloak, Hermione dashed up the staircase. She reached his room and saw him sitting on his bed. She took off the invisibility cloak and watched as Jason began to register that she was there.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked. Jason nodded and made room for her to sit down on the bed.

"Before you say anything," Jason began, "I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I acted earlier today. I shouldn't have said some of the things I said."

"I'm sorry, too," Hermione said, "I should've listened to my heart and waited for you."

"I love you, Hermione," Jason said.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too, Jason," she said.

Jason suddenly noticed that Hermione was wearing the locket. "You're wearing your locket," he said.

"I'm never taking it off again," Hermione said with a smile. She looked down at Jason's guitar. "Play me something," she said, "Something just for me."

Jason picked up the guitar and began strumming the chords. As he was strumming, several candles in the room lit up. They emitted a sweet smell. Hermione positioned herself into a comfortable spot on Jason's bed as he began to sing.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city  
But don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait_

_Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day_

Hermione watched as Jason levitated the candles. They floated over and encircled her and him.

_Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power to shine shine shine  
I can see them under the pines  
But don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait_

_Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day_

Hermione watched, tears rolling down her face. Jason was trying his hardest to convey his feelings. And it was working. Hermione felt as if the past two months, the last month of summer and the first month at Hogwarts, had melted away and not a day had gone by.

_But don't hesitate_  
_'Cause your love won't waitI can see the sunset in your eyes  
Brown and grey and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
Wish I could buy one out of season  
But don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait_

_Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way ooohh  
Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way oohh  
Wanna be with you night and day_

Jason levitated the candles back to where they were as his strumming trailed off. Hermione started crying.

"That was the most beautiful song I've heard you play," Hermione said.

Jason put his guitar down. "It's not the words that make a song beautiful," he said, moving closer to Hermione, "It's how the singer feels towards who he's playing it for."

In an instant, her lips met his and all the hurt and pain and tears disappeared. Harry, Cho, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Alice had sneak up the staircase and were looking into the room. Now seeing Jason and Hermione embrace and kiss, Harry closed the door.

"Mission accomplished," Harry said. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"So now what?" Ron asked.

"Duh, Weasley," Draco said jokingly, "We give the lovebirds time to kiss and make-up."

"Make-out more likely," Ginny said. They all laughed and went back downstairs.

Jason and Hermione had a feeling that they were being watched. They heard the door close and knew they weren't being watched anymore.

"I've missed you so much," Jason said.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," Hermione said, her kisses becoming more and more passionate.

Jason used his powers to close the curtains around his bed. They both laid down, still embracing and kissing one another.

"I can't believe I have you back," Jason said, "There's nothing that could make this night any more perfect."\

"There is one thing," Hermione said.

"And what's that?" Jason asked, completely oblivious to the obvious answer.

"Make love to me," Hermione whispered.

* * *

**_...Adult Content Warning..._**

Jason was floored. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Hermione said, "I want you to be my first."

Jason looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she was serious. Jason pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. His hands moved underneath Hermione's shirt, caressing her bare skin. Hermione straddled Jason, pulling her shirt off. Jason peeled his shirt off as well. Hermione began unbuttoning Jason's pants. She rolled off of him to take off her skirt and panties as Jason kicked off his pants.

In a flurry of movement, both Jason and Hermione were undressed and under the blankets. Jason got on top of Hermione and slid between her legs. He looked her in the eyes.

"You sure?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded.

"Never been surer," she said anxiously.

Jason grabbed his wand, pointed it towards him, and mumbled something. Jason put away his wand and looked at Hermione, who was looking at him, puzzled.

"Protection spell," Jason said.

"From what?" Hermione asked, and then figured it out, "Oh, I see. Good idea. And here's another." Hermione grabbed her wand and aimed it at the curtains. "Silencio," she said.

Jason smiled. "Silencing charm," he said, "I'm glad one of us thought of that."

Jason grabbed Hermione's hips and slowly pushed himself inside her. Hermione winced a bit and gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm alright," she replied, "Just don't stop."

Jason slowly began moving his hips, moving in and out of her. Slowly, the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure. Hermione pulled Jason close to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She couldn't believe what was happening, and neither could he. Jason had tried to be as gentle as possible, but the feeling of being inside her overwhelmed him and he started to move faster. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was enjoying the feeling.

"Don't stop," she whispered, "Please, whatever you do, just don't stop."

Jason began kissing her neck when he felt the taste of metal. It was a chain around her neck, which led to what was sitting on her chest. Hermione was still wearing the locket. It had opened up, revealing the picture of them together with the word "Forever" written above them.

"I love you," Jason said.

Hermione opened her eyes and in between her increasingly loud moans uttered, "I…love you…too."

Jason never wanted this moment to end. "Oh Jason," Hermione moaned, "Jason I'm…I'm…"

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched as she released a very loud moan.

"Oh my," Hermione repeated over and over.

Jason felt himself building up. "Hermione," he said, "I'm gonna…"

Hermione pulled Jason into a deep kiss. Jason thrust one last time and released himself inside her. Jason slid out of her and lay down next to her, holding onto her tightly.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

* * *

  
"There's only one word that can describe that," Hermione said, still out of breath.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Hermione smiled. "Heaven," she said.

"I can think of two words that are better," Jason said.

"And what are those?" Hermione asked.

Jason leaned in and kissed Hermione gently. "True love," he said. Hermione started to cry and curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

"Il mio Amore," Jason muttered as he and Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
**A/N: So there's chapter 15...and for you folks who were rooting for Jason and Hermione to get back together, be warned: The trouble is only beginning...also, 10 points if you can find the foreshadowing in this chapter...hint: has to do with the prophecy...chapter 16 up soon...the songs in this chapter were "Everything I Own" by Bread and "Baby I Love Your Way" by Peter Frampton**


	16. Complications have arisen

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 16...the plot begins to thicken...some people may not be as they seem...read, review & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Sunlight shone in, hitting Hermione in the eyes. As she slowly stirred awake, she glanced around and thought to herself, _"This is not the girls' dorm."_

She started to get up when she felt something weighing her down. Then it all came back to her. She and Jason had made-up last night, in more ways than one. Hermione smiled and settled back down to sleep. She was suddenly startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hermione slowly peeked out of the closed curtains and saw Dumbledore sitting on one of the beds.

"Ms. Granger," he said, "Would you please wake Mr. Saint and make yourselves presentable. There is much to discuss."

Hermione turned red and nodded. "Jason," she said, shaking him, "Wake up."

Jason started to stir. "Good morning, love," he said with a smile, "What's new?"

"Dumbledore's here," Hermione said.

Jason sat up quickly as he and Hermione fumbled for clothes. Finally getting the majority of their clothing on, Jason used his power to open the curtains. As the curtains opened up, Jason and Hermione's eyes widened. Jason quickly shut the curtains again.

"I thought you said it was just Dumbledore," Jason said.

"I thought it was," Hermione replied.

"If you please," Dumbledore said, "This is a matter of some urgency."

Jason slowly re-opened the curtains, casting his eyes on Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Cho, Alice, and Sirius's spirit.

"Morning everybody," Jason said with a nervous grin, "How long you all been sitting there?"

"Long enough," Harry said.

"How much trouble are we in?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "A few more details have been brought to light in this prophecy," he said.

Hermione and Jason secretly breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't in trouble…yet.

"It has come to my attention that along with you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Ms. Saint, Ms. Chang, and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore explained, "It would seem that Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are also a part of the prophecy. Mr. Weasley pointed out his sister's behavior with Mr. Malfoy and it was concluded by the mark on her chest that she is, in fact, the Wind Elemental."

Ginny pulled her shirt collar down to reveal the symbol of four horizontal wavy lines on her chest, centered directly over her heart.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "We've learned that Harry, because he in fact has neither parent and by the markings on his chest, is the Earth Elemental."

Harry pulled his shirt collar down to show four horizontal straight lines directly over his heart.

"Is that everything?" Hermione asked.

"No, there's more," Dumbledore replied, "There's been another piece translated. It came to Alice in a vision."

Alice walked over to Jason and Hermione and grabbed their hands, transferring the vision to them.

* * *

  
It was an eagle. It was flying away from another eagle. After a time, it stopped, turned around and flew directly into the other eagle. As they collided, the two eagles exploded in a shower of sparks and blinding light almost too unbearable for Jason or Hermione to see. A person appeared and, though her characteristics were indistinguishable, her voice was clearly Cho.

"Ang Banoy nasain maaari matigilan sa ibigin , datapuwa't nasain agad ipakita malakas masimbuyong dam-damin hindi kailan man nang una malasin nina ito daigdig," she whispered.

* * *

  
The vision ended abruptly.

"Cho deduced that it was Tagalog," Dumbledore said, "And roughly translates into 'The Eagle will be hesitant to love, but will soon show passion never before seen by this world' which makes sense because the eagle is the symbol for Ravenclaw."

"It also made sense with the fact that mine and Cho's first attempt at dating each other was disastrous," Harry said, "She was hesitant to get close to anyone because of what happened to Cedric. But recently, that hesitation has….disappeared."

Harry grew red with embarrassment and would say no more. Cho then pulled down her shirt collar and revealed an image of an eagle with its wings spread on her chest, directly above her heart.

"The Infinity Pendant is begging to be found," Remus said, "Or else it wouldn't be giving so many clues in such a short time span."

"But where are the pieces?" Jason asked.

"We're not sure," Sirius said, "All available text on the subject has so far given no leads."

"Thank you all for your help and contributions," Dumbledore said, "Now I must ask you all to leave. There is something I must discuss with the two of them…alone."

Hermione and Jason grew tense as everyone vacated the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat again and faced Hermione and Jason.

"There is a special charm on Hogwarts that automatically notifies both the headmaster and the hospital wing whenever two students…er…get together," Dumbledore explained, "Last night was no exception. Both myself and Madam Pomfrey are aware of your…er…actions last night."

"So we are in trouble," Jason said.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "You two are just a year shy of legal age, and therefore, under normal circumstances, you would be in a small amount of trouble. If not by me, then by your parents."

Hermione seized up. "You told my parents?" she asked, frightened.

"No I haven't," Dumbledore said, cracking a slight smile, "These are not normal circumstances. Therefore, I see no reason why I should adhere to normal rules. However, I must stress that next time you two decide to do something like…er…this, please make a better choice of locations. I understand it took Harry and Ron quite awhile to convince Seamus and Neville why they shouldn't suddenly jump on your bed as a practical joke."

Having said that, Dumbledore exited the room. Jason and Hermione looked at each other and shared a blushing grin.

"That wouldn't have been a pretty sight to see," Jason said.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Jason. Suddenly, she noticed a note sitting on Jason's bedside table. She picked it up and they both read it.

_Love made by fate is a powerful thing. You both have a free day from classes, provided you appear for lunch and dinner. Congratulations on your…union. Of hearts, that is to say._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Jason folded the note up and put it back on the table. "A whole day to ourselves," he said.

"Whatever shall we do?" Hermione asked, grinning.

They looked at each other, grinned, and quickly closed the curtains to the bed. "Silencio," they both said in unison.

* * *

  
Harry and Ron were sitting in class and had noticed that neither Hermione nor Jason had shown up for any classes.

"I shudder to think about where they are," Ron said.

Harry nodded. Suddenly, he heard somebody whisper his name. Harry looked down and saw Sirius' head sticking out of the floor.

"I'm rather starting to like being a spirit," Sirius whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered, afraid somebody might see him.

"I just came by to give you something," Sirius replied, "It's in your book bag."

With that, Sirius disappeared into the floor. Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out a blank folded-up parchment. There was something scribbled on it.

Make sure you, Ron, Jason, and Draco are in the same room together before you activate it.

Harry contemplated this for a moment, and then grinned ear to ear when he found the answer. "Ron," he whispered, "Tell Ginny when you see her at lunch to tell Draco to meet us in the Gryffindor common room after dinner."

Ron nodded. "Why though?" he asked.

"Trust me," Harry said. Ron nodded again.

* * *

  
Lunch came and Draco was making his way to the Great Hall. He decided he was going to sit with Ginny today. He was no longer afraid to admit he was dating a Gryffindor. As he walked down the hallway, pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him into a classroom. Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins were there.

"What's the meaning of this?" Draco demanded.

Crabbe responded by punching Draco in the stomach. Draco doubled over.

"Traitor," Goyle said.

The rest of the Slytherins joined in and they began beating Draco mercilessly. At the front of the classroom, Kyla sat on the teacher's desk, watching Draco's beating with a ruthless smile on her face.

* * *

  
A few minutes later, Crabbe, Goyle, Kyla, and the other Slytherins made their way into the Great Hall and sat down. Hermione and Jason entered next.

"And where have you two been all day?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore gave us a day off from classes," Hermione said.

"What?" Neville asked, "What for?"

Hermione and Jason looked at each other for a moment, and then both said in unison, "Special research."

Not even thinking twice, Neville went back to his food. Ginny was nervously picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Draco should've been here by now," Ginny said, "I'm worried."

Almost on cue Alice walked into the Great Hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. "You five," she said, pointing at Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Jason, "Hospital wing. Now."

They all got up and followed Alice. Harry signaled to Cho, who got up and joined them in leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

  
They all got to the Hospital Wing when they saw Draco sitting on one of the beds. He was bruised up everywhere, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and blood was trickling from his nose and mouth. In a panic, Ginny rushed to his side.

"Boy just had a nasty fall," Madam Pomfrey said, leaving the general area.

"What really happened?" Ginny asked.

Draco made sure Madam Pomfrey was out of hearing distance. "Crabbe," he said, "Goyle, your American classmate Kyla, and a few other Slytherins trapped me in a classroom and used me as punching bag."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because I'm dating a Gryffindor and am proud of that fact," Draco said.

Ginny burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she said.

Draco grabbed her and held her close. "It's not your fault," he said, "Nor is it mine. They may be Slytherins like me, but nobody can punish me for who I choose to love."

"I found him lying on the floor in a hallway," Alice said, "I helped him to the Hospital Wing and left to find you guys."

"From now on," Jason said, "None of us walk these halls alone."

Harry turned to Cho. "You, Hermione, Alice, and Ginny should head back to the Great Hall," he said, "We'll catch up with you."

Cho nodded. Ginny kissed Draco before she left the Hospital Wing with Cho and Hermione.

"I'll be waiting outside the door here, Jason," Alice said. Jason nodded.

"Do you guys want to get those Slytherins?" Harry asked. Ron, Jason, and Draco all nodded.

"I have an idea," Harry said, "Meet me at the Gryffindor common room after dinner." Ron and Harry turned and left the Hospital Wing.

"You gonna be okay?" Jason asked.

Draco nodded. "I'll be peachy by dinner," he said.

Jason turned and left, joining Alice outside the doors. "Go to the Hufflepuff common room," he said, "I'll be there shortly."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To get Will and Kyla," Jason said.

* * *

  
Jason walked into the Great Hall and with his telekinesis, yanked Kyla and Will from their seats and levitated them out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore noticed this and noticed that Jason looked extremely angry. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he decided to follow them.

* * *

  
The door to the Hufflepuff common room opened and Jason walked in, dragging Kyla and Will behind him.

"What the fuck, Jason?!" Will shouted.

"I can ask you the same question," Jason said, "You guys set Draco up."

"He had what was coming to him," Kyla said.

"You beat him half to death," Alice said, "That wasn't a part of the mission."

"Don't talk to us about the mission," Will said, "You two have been neglecting your responsibilities and we've had to pick up the slack."

"This mission is pointless," Jason said, "There is no reason why we have to continue it. We were sent here under false pretenses. That's it, we're done. I'm officially aborting the mission."

Kyla and Will drew their wands and aimed them at Jason and Alice. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Kyla said, "If we fail, the consequences wrought will be on our consciences. Yours included."

"For now," Will said, "We will continue the mission as ordered. Understood?"

"Are you doing this for them?" Alice asked, "Or for him?"

"That is for us to know," Will said, "Do you understand?" Jason and Alice begrudgingly nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Kyla said, "We'd like to finish our lunch."

Kyla and Will walked out of the common room. Jason, furious, levitated a book off the common room table and flung it against a wall.

"Those bastards," Jason said.

"We have to warn everyone," Alice said.

"If we do," Jason said, "Everyone will pay the price. You know that and I know that. Sad to say, but Will and Kyla have us by the balls."

"Perhaps I might be of assistance," a voice said from the common room entrance. It was Dumbledore. "In any case," he said, "I think we need to have a chat."

* * *

  
**A/N: The plot has thickened...who are they really? What is their "mission"? Find out Monday when chapter 17 is up...for now, review...tell me what you like about the story...hell, even tell me what you dislike...i want your opinions**


	17. I Hate You!

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I'd update Monday, but I'm in a good mood so I decided to update a day early...this chapter has a sex scene, so the usual warnings to those offended...read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Dinner came and Draco, majority of his wounds healed, had arrived hand-in-hand with Ginny. He looked at the Slytherin table and scowled at them. He sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, getting a lot of boos and hisses from the Slytherin table.

"They don't matter anymore," Draco said, kissing Ginny on the forehead.

Jason and Alice entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Cho was sitting next to Harry and was nudging his leg with hers. They had quickly finished their meal and Harry watched Cho walk out. After waiting a few minutes, he got up and left. As he walked out of the Great Hall, Cho grabbed him by the hand and the two ran down a hallway. They finally stumbled upon a classroom and went inside, closing and locking it behind them. Cho already had her shirt unbuttoned and had pinned Harry to the floor.

* * *

**_...Adult Content Warning..._**

"You definitely are passionate," Harry said, "My beautiful eagle."

"If you think you've seen passion," Cho said, unclasping her bra, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Cho leaned forward and began kissing Harry roughly. Harry sat up and buried his face between Cho's breasts. Cho softly began moaning at the feel of Harry's touch. Harry felt himself getting aroused.

"Please don't make me wait anymore," Cho whispered.

Harry looked her in the eyes and nodded. He slowly slipped a hand underneath Cho's skirt, pushing two fingers into Cho. Cho squealed a bit from the sensation, but relaxed and began grinding her hips against him, allowing him better access. Cho had used her free hand to unzip Harry's pants. She snaked her hand into his boxers and grabbed firmly at Harry's manhood. Harry was trying to remember a protection spell he read in a book, but at that point, he couldn't remember it.

"Cho," he said, "I don't have any…you know…protection."

Cho smiled and muttered the protection spell for him. Cho pulled Harry's hand out from under her skirt and quickly settled onto Harry's member. Cho gasped, forgetting that it hurts the first time. Harry quickly muttered a spell that would help relieve Cho of some of the pain. Cho's look of discomfort soon melted away and was replaced with a slight smile.

"I didn't imagine my first time being in a Hogwarts classroom," Harry said.

"Do me a favor, Harry," Cho said, kissing him, "Shut up. You talk too much."

Harry grabbed Cho's hips and started controlling the speed. Cho's eyes widened with pleasure and she grinned at Harry.

"About time you got aggressive," Cho said.

Harry pulled Cho down and kissed her roughly. "Shut up," he said, "You talk too much."

Their gentle love-making had begun to turn into an aggressive, unbridled, fight for sexual control.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

* * *

  
Suddenly, they heard somebody try to open the classroom door. Harry and Cho quickly sprung to their feet and rushed to the closet nearby. The door burst open and Kyla walked in, followed by Will.

"They're going to ruin everything," Kyla said.

"Calm down," Will said, "The mission hasn't been compromised yet."

"It might as well be," Kyla said, "I knew we couldn't trust Jason. He's too…nice."

"Jason Saint is the angriest and most dangerous student at Dragonfire," Will said, pulling a bottle from his pocket, "He just doesn't know it yet. This ought to help. Drink this and find him."

Kyla took the bottle and put it in her pocket. "What about Alice?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that bridge when we cross it," Will said, "Now, get back to your house. Everything will go as planned if we adhere to the mission." Kyla nodded and left the room along with Will.

Harry and Cho had heard everything they said. "You think they're up to something?" Cho asked.

"Possibly," Harry said.

Harry looked at Cho and remembered she was half naked and so was he. "But at this point," he said, pinning Cho to the wall of the closet, "I'm not sure I care."

Cho grinned and pulled him closer. "Me neither," she said.

* * *

**_...Adult Content Warning..._**

Harry lifted one of Cho's legs up and pushed himself inside her. He buried his face in Cho's neck, bucking his hips as fast and as hard as he could. Cho began biting her lip, trying with all her might to keep from moaning.

"Try all you want," Harry said, his hand cupping one of her breasts, "I'll keep going until I hear what I want to hear from you."

"But," Cho said, becoming short of breath, "We could get caught."

"I don't care," Harry said.

Suddenly, Cho grabbed Harry and held him tight, releasing an earsplitting moan. "Tell me you love me," she said.

Harry moved his hand from Cho's breasts and placed it on the back of Cho's head, tilting her head so that her eyes met his. "I love you, Cho," he said.

"Oh, Harry," Cho said, "I love you too. Now please give it to me."

Harry and Cho forcefully maintained eye contact as Harry's pace quickened and he suddenly shuddered, releasing himself into her. For a moment, they stayed frozen in their position. Slowly, Harry slid out of her and they both slowly began dressing.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

* * *

"So when can we do that again?" Cho asked.

"Do you mean when as in when later today?" Harry asked.

"Maybe…if you're up to it," Cho said, grinning.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her close. "For you," he said, "I'm up for it anytime."

Cho kissed Harry, placing one of Harry's hands on her ass. "I'll remember that," she said.

When they thought the coast was clear, they left the closet and then the classroom.

* * *

  
All throughout dinner, Jason had been distant. Hermione held his hand, but he wouldn't hold hers. She tried to kiss him, but he made no attempt to kiss back. Hermione was growing hurt and angry.

_"How can he act like this?"_ she thought, _"We made love last night and this morning, now he won't even talk to me."_

After dinner, Jason left the table without even waiting for Hermione. That was it. She got up and rushed after him. Hermione grabbed Jason and wheeled him around.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked, "You and I were so close last night and this morning. You wouldn't even talk to me at dinner."

"Hermione, you wouldn't understand," Jason said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Hermione asked, "I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything."

"No," Jason said, "I can't. Trust me. I just need time to think about something."

"So that's it, then?" Hermione asked, "You got what you wanted and now you want to think about what to do with us now?"

"That's not it at all," Jason said.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Hermione shouted. People had begun to look their way, quietly whispering to each other as they walked past.

"It has nothing to do with you," Jason said, "It's something that has to do with me. I can't tell you because I know you won't understand."

"If you think that," Hermione said, "Then you don't know me as well as I hoped you did."

With that Hermione turned and walked off. Jason, visibly upset, punched a wall and walked off.

* * *

  
Hermione had reached the Gryffindor common room when she had calmed down and knew she some of what she said was wrong of her to say. If Jason felt he couldn't tell her, it must be something serious. She made a conscious decision to find him and apologize. As she was walking she passed Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Have you seen Jason?" she asked.

"I think I saw him going into the Room of Requirement." Padma said.

"What would he be doing there?" Hermione thought to herself.

She made her way to the Room of Requirement and walked inside. She nearly screamed at the sight she was beholding. Jason was sitting in a chair with some girl she'd never seen before straddling him.

"Jason!" Hermione shouted.

Jason looked over and saw Hermione. "Hermione?" he asked, confused. He looked at the girl who was straddling him. "This isn't what you think," he said.

"I can't believe you," Hermione said, running off in tears.

* * *

  
Jason had been walking back to his common room when he felt somebody walk up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. Jason was startled at first, then turned around and saw Hermione.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" Jason asked.

Hermione nodded and led him by the hand. "Where are we going?" Jason asked. Hermione put her finger to her lips.

Jason was beginning to get confused. _"Why isn't she talking?"_ he thought to himself. "Hermione, I gotta get to the common room," Jason said, "Harry, Ron, and Draco are waiting for me." Hermione didn't answer.

They finally stopped at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Hermione stepped inside and motioned for Jason to follow. As soon as Jason was inside and the door was closed, Hermione leapt onto Jason. She started kissing him, finally pushing him into a chair.

"This is a little aggressive for you," Jason said. Hermione smiled and straddled him, continuing her kissing. "Something's not right," he thought.

Suddenly he heard Hermione shout out, "Jason!"

But it wasn't coming from the person kissing him. It was coming from the entrance to the room. Jason looked in that direction and saw Hermione standing there, shocked and hurt.

"Hermione?" Jason asked, completely confused.

Jason looked back and saw that who he thought was Hermione had transformed into a girl with platinum blonde hair. "This isn't what you think," he said.

"I can't believe you," Hermione said, turning and running out of the room.

Jason threw the girl off of him and ran out of the room after Hermione. The girl sat in the chair, licking her lips as her form changed into Kyla's form.

"That tasted good," Kyla said to herself as she slowly disappeared.

* * *

  
Jason was running down the hallway, trying to catch up with her. "Hermione!" he shouted, "Hermione, please wait!"

Hermione stopped and turned to face Jason, her face red and puffy from crying. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she shouted at him, "I GAVE YOU MY LOVE! I GAVE YOU ALL OF ME! BUT THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Hermione it's not what you think," Jason said, "Please believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!" Hermione cried, "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hermione turned and began to leave.

"Hermione please don't do this," Jason said, "I love you."

"FUCK YOU!" Hermione shouted and walked off.

Almost at the same time, a heavy rainstorm had brewed up, dousing Hogwarts in hard rain, thunder, and lightning. Hermione's words had hit Jason like a knife in the heart. Jason sank to his knees, slowly losing his grip on his emotions. Jason balled up his fists and released a long, loud, painful cry. Jason broke down, crying uncontrollably.

Jason made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, telekinetically shoving and throwing people out of his way and telekinetically smashing anything in his path. Jason had become a walking bulldozer. Alice ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. She she did, Jason snapped his head back to look at her. His eyes had become completely pitch black.

Immediately, all of Jason's anger, rage, sorrow, and heartbreak shot into Alice, knocking her backwards. Without even looking back at her, Jason walk to the front gates and, using his telekinesis, bent the gates until they shattered open. Jason made his way out into the storm and disappeared from sight.

* * *

  
Harry, Ron, and Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Jason to show up.

"You know something," Draco said, "I'm rather starting to get used to this common room."

Harry and Ron chuckled, but stopped immediately when they saw Hermione rush into the common room and up the staircase.

"So much for mission accomplished," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Where is Jason?" he asked, "He should've been here by now."

Ginny and Cho walked into the common room, helping Alice inside. Ron jumped to his feet, alarmed.

"She's not hurt," Ginny said, "She had a run-in with Jason."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Gone," Alice said, "He tore the front gates to pieces and left. I have to find Hermione."

"She was just in here," Draco said, "She was crying hysterically and dashed up the staircase." Alice pulled herself to her feet and made her way up the staircase.

"I've gotta be getting back to Ravenclaw," Cho said, "Wanna accompany me, Harry?" Harry nodded and the two walked off.

"That reminds me," Draco said, "I should be getting some sleep."

Ginny grabbed his hand. "I won't let you walk back into that nest of Slytherins," she said.

"It's okay," Draco said, "I'm sleeping in the Room of Requirement until Dumbledore can find a way for me to get reasonable accommodations." Draco hugged and kissed Ginny before he left the common room.

* * *

  
Hermione was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out when Alice walked in. "Get out of here," she said.

"We need to talk," Alice said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Hermione said.

"Then don't," Alice said, "Just listen. I know you're hurt because you think Jason was cheating on you."

"I saw him," Hermione said, "It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. His hands on some other girl."

"He thought it was you," Alice said.

"How could he have mistaken a blonde girl for me?" Hermione asked.

Alice sighed heavily and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand. Every thought, emotion, and memory that Jason gave to Alice just before he stormed out of Hogwarts and into the thunderstorm shot into Hermione. Hermione started crying even more. This whole mess was a misunderstanding. Somebody disguised themselves as her. She felt foolish and utterly lost. She blew up at him and told him she hated him when all he was trying to do was explain what happened.

Crying into her pillow, Hermione cried out, "How could I have been so stupid?!"

Alice sat down next to Hermione and tried to console her. "He's heading for Hogsmeade," she said, "I'd bet my life on it. Tomorrow is Saturday and the start of Hogsmeade weekend. Find him and talk to him. You both have worked so hard to be with each other again. Don't let this slip away."

Hermione's crying lessened and soon stopped. Without even answering, Alice knew Hermione was going to do it. She tucked Hermione in and left the Gryffindor common room for her own bed in Hufflepuff.

* * *

  
**A/N: now to those who have become a fan on this hermione/jason pairing, I'm sure you are angry with me for the fact that I keep bringing them together and tearing them apart...well, next chapter, prepare to be even angrier hahahaha...but in all seriousness, hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, share your thoughts and opinions on the story, the characters, etc...chapter 18 soon**


	18. Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note: there's a fight scene in this one, so plenty of action...i don't own anything Potter-related, just plot and some characters...**

* * *

  
Saturday came sooner than expected. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the common room, waiting for their significant others to arrive. They all saw Hermione slowly make her way down the staircase.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've been a fool," she said, "I broke up with Jason because I thought he was cheating on me. I was wrong and now he could be anywhere, and it's all my fault."

"Don't talk like that," Harry said, "He'll come around."

Cho, Alice, and Draco arrived and they began their trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione had tagged along, but only until she felt she was near Jason. Hermione watched as Ron and Alice walked together, engaging in conversation. She watched Draco and Ginny walked hand-in-hand, Ginny's head on Draco's shoulder. Her eyes shifted from them to Harry and Cho, who were locked in a long kiss as they walked. Hermione looked to the side of her and saw no one there. It was time to find that missing element again.

"This is where I leave," Hermione said, walking in a different direction from everyone else.

"Good luck," Cho said.

"Hey Alice, have you ever had firewhiskey?" Ron asked.

"You're looking at the master of drinking firewhiskey," Alice said.

"That sounds like a challenge," Draco said.

"You're not really planning on drinking, are you?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not as much as them," Draco replied, "But yeah I say we all do. A few drinks won't hurt us."

The six of them had arrived at the Hogshead Inn. Walking inside, the six of them sat down and made themselves comfortable. Alice got up and went to the bar. She soon returned with a bottle of firewhiskey, a bottle of cinnamon schnapps, and a bottle of 151 proof rum.

"What's all this for?" Ron asked.

"This is the benefit of being friends with an American," Alice said, conjuring six cups.

Alice poured equal amounts of all three alcohols into their cups, and then set them on fire. "Blow the fire out and drink it fast," she said.

Everyone obeyed, blowing out their flame and chugging down the alcohol. As they each slammed down their cups, they each belched a fireball.

"That was amazing," Draco said, "What do you call that?"

"Dragon's Breath," Alice replied, "Who wants another?" Everyone filled up their cups and repeated the process.

"What other drinks can you make?" Ron asked.

Alice grinned and walked back up to the bar, returning with more bottles of alcohol. "Like I said," she remarked, smiling, "Being friends with an American has definite benefits."

* * *

  
Hermione was searching high and low for any signs of Jason. It seemed almost hopeless when she suddenly felt as though her heart had given her a signal. She was drawn to the woods around the Shrieking Shack. She stopped when she saw Jason. He was sitting underneath a tree, his face swollen and red. His eyes were streaming tears and he looked tired, as if he hadn't slept. Hermione hid from his view. She didn't know what to say to him yet and didn't want to bumble into it. She watched as Jason used his power to snap a branch off the tree and levitate it to him. He grabbed his wand.

"Conjuras Guitar," he said, tapping the branch with his wand.

The branch shook and transformed into a guitar similar to the acoustic guitar that Jason owned. He checked it to see if it was in tune and began plucking the chords.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, I miss you_

Hermione beat her head against the tree she was hiding behind._ "You're the one who drove him away,"_ she thought to herself, _"Get out there and make things right."_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head_  
_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

Hermione stood up. Jason, who had just finished playing, saw her and leapt to his feet. Hermione took a step forward towards Jason, but Jason quickly backed up.

"I…I want to talk," Hermione said.

"I'm leaving for home first thing Monday morning," Jason said abruptly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Jason lowered his eyes. "Because there's nothing left for me here," he said, "You were the reason I requested being sent here. Now that you hate me, there's nothing left."

"I was wrong," Hermione said, "I know the truth of what happened. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "But it's too late. Dumbledore was to have sent the message last night."

With that, Jason turned and left. Hermione felt like she had died on the inside. Jason was leaving, hurt and alone, and it was all because of a horrible misunderstanding. Hermione fled, tears already streaming down her face. She finally stopped at the edge of the lake, dropping to her knees and letting her anger and sorrow out in long, anguished cry. Hermione was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. She didn't even hear the men sneaking up behind her. Suddenly she was knocked into the water. She cleared the water from her eyes and saw three Death Eaters standing at the water's edge.

"It's her," one of the Death Eaters shouted, "Kill her!"

Hermione drew her wand and shouted, "STUPEFY!" stunning one of the Death Eaters.

She was a fool to face three Death Eaters alone, but she had no choice. Hermione charged out of the water and stunned the second Death Eater. She turned and narrowly missed the killing curse. Hermione wheeled around and punched the Death Eater as hard as she could, knocking him off his feet.

As she went to stun him before he could get up, the first Death Eater got to his feet and shouted, "CRUCIO!" causing Hermione to drop her wand and writhed on the ground in agony from the torture curse.

"Thought you could defeat us," the Death Eater said, "Looks like you were wrong."

Out of nowhere, a figure tackled the Death Eater, breaking the curse on Hermione. It was Jason. Jason wildly punched the Death Eater in the face several times. He leapt to his feet and saw the Death Eaters regroup, each conjuring a sword and pointing them at Jason.

"Conjuras Kitana," Jason said, turning his wand into a kitana.

The three Death Eaters attacked, but Jason fended them off. As Hermione was struggling to get up, Neville, Seamus, and Dean rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Go get help," Hermione struggled to say.

"Seamus, get Harry," Neville said, "He's in Hogsmeade. I think I saw him going to the Hog's Head." Seamus nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

"Dean," Neville said, "Get a teacher and notify Dumbledore." Dean nodded and ran off towards Hogwarts Castle.

"It's alright," Neville said, "I'm gonna stay with you and make sure you're okay."

* * *

  
By now, Harry, Ron, and Draco were a little more than tipsy. Ginny, Cho, and Alice, however, were merely buzzed. They had lined up another round of drinks when Seamus burst through the door.

"Harry!" Seamus shouted, "Death Eaters! At the lake! Hermione and Jason!"

Harry instantly sobered up and rushed out the door, followed by Ron, Draco, Ginny, Cho, Alice, and Seamus.

* * *

  
Jason was displaying excellent swordsmanship against the three Death Eaters. He'd managed to isolate each one so that their numbers wouldn't overwhelm him. Still, Jason had to continually duck curses being shot from the Death Eaters as well as block their sword strikes. Jason was beginning to tire, but he would not let them get Hermione. One of the Death Eaters brought his sword down at Jason as another shot a stunning curse, hitting Jason in the leg.

Jason dropped to one knee, but still managed to block the Death Eater's strike, engaging in a power struggle with him. The second Death Eater rushed at him, sword drawn. Jason raised his free hand and used his power to levitate the Death Eater off the ground. Hermione watched as the events unfolded.

_"I've seen this before,"_ she thought to herself, _"But where?"_

Suddenly, the images of Jason's training session flashed in her mind. Three swordsmen. Jason could only manage to block two. Hermione's eyes widened in terror. The third Death Eater leapt to his feet and dove at Jason, driving his sword through the center of Jason's chest and out his back. Jason dropped his sword and the Death Eater and collapsed onto the ground. Hermione shrieked in terror.

"JASON!" Hermione shouted, struggling to her feet. The Death Eaters turned around and aimed their wands at Hermione.

"STUPEFY!" two voices yelled out, knocking two Death Eaters down. It was Remus and Dumbledore.

Hermione mustered the strength to draw her wand and shouted, "REDUCTO!" blasting the third Death Eater several feet away.

Hermione threw her wand down and rushed to Jason's side. "Jason," she said, crying uncontrollably, "Please don't leave me."

Jason tried to speak, but was far too weak and was losing blood quickly. "Har…mon…y," Jason gurgled.

"I'm right here, Jason," Hermione said, holding onto him tightly, "It's going to be okay."

Harry and Ron burst onto the scene to find they were too late. Draco and Ginny arrived next. Cho and Alice were last. Alice held onto Ron and began crying into his shoulder at the site of her brother.

"He's still alive," Remus said, "We have to get him to the hospital wing."

Remus scooped Jason up and he, Harry, and Draco helped carry him to the castle.

* * *

  
When they burst through the doors to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for him. "You should have taken him to St. Mungo's," she said.

"There wasn't time," Remus said, "He's bleeding badly. He would've bled to death before we would've gotten there."

Remus put Jason on a bed and he, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore proceed to try and save him. Professor McGonagall ushered everyone else out of the room. Hermione refused, trying desperately to stay put.

"Let me Go! I won't leave him!" Hermione shouted as Harry and Ron dragged her out of the Hospital Wing, "He needs me! Jason!"

* * *

  
They all made it to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione broke down into hysterical crying. Alice sat down with her, crying as well. Harry, Ron, and Draco were extremely upset.

"If only we'd gotten there sooner," Ron said, "We could've saved him."

"How did those Death Eaters get here?" Harry asked.

"They've always known how to get here," Draco said, "The real question should be: Why did they attack in broad daylight so close to school grounds? And why Hermione and Jason? Why didn't they come after us?"

Everyone sat in the common room, silent, staring at the fire. Hermione had stopped crying, but still looked as though she was somewhere else. She looked at the fire with a blank expression on her face. Cho held onto Harry, burying her face in his chest. Ginny and Draco sat together, Draco's arm around Ginny, holding her close. Ron sat with his arms around Alice, comforting her. Everyone feared what might happen to Jason. Suddenly, the door to the common room opened and Remus stepped in. His shirt was soaked in blood and his sleeves were rolled up.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure," Remus replied. "We've closed his wounds and he is, for the moment, alive. However, he's lost far too much blood. He's unconscious and unresponsive. I hate to say this, but although we fixed his injuries, he may not survive." Hermione closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alice asked.

"Dumbledore and I are trying to find any way to help improve his condition," Remus replied, "It's past nine. You all should get some sleep. Dumbledore has arranged for you all to stay in the Room of Requirement if you so wish. That way, you all wouldn't have to be alone."

Remus turned and left the room. The mood in the room had worsened. Hermione got up and began to leave the common room.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked.

"I have to see Jason," Hermione replied.

Nobody stopped her. It would be no use to try. They all watched as Hermione walked out of the common room.

* * *

  
Hermione walked all the way to the Hospital Wing and walked inside. Madam Pomfrey stopped her as she walked in. "I'm afraid you shouldn't be here," she said.

"I have to see him," Hermione said weakly, "You can give me a detention if you want. I don't care. I have to be with him."

Madam Pomfrey could see the torment in Hermione's eyes and nodded, releasing Hermione. "I'll give you some time alone," she said as she walked out.

Hermione walked over to the bed Jason was on and sat down next to him in a chair she conjured up. She looked him over. He already seemed dead from the way he looked. He was very pale and his eyes were closed. Hermione grabbed his hand and it felt cold. She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," Hermione said, "I love you. I feel terrible for what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I love you and I want you to stay with me. Please don't die, Jason." Hermione trailed off into soft sobs.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It was Sirius. "I heard you might come here," he said.

"Is he going to die?" Hermione asked.

"Hard to say," Sirius said, "It's obvious he's fighting to stay alive, but he lost so much blood between the lake and here. Not even Dumbledore is sure if he'll live."

Hermione started sobbing again. "It breaks my heart to see you like this," Sirius said, "I could see how much you two care about each other. Nobody should have to lose the one they love. Well, I shall take my leave." With that, he disappeared.

Hermione entwined her fingers in Jason's and held his hand tightly. "Until you come back or until you die," she said, kissing his forehead, "I won't leave your side."

* * *

**  
A/N: Did I really just kill off my own creation? Oh, I'm so horrible! hahahaha! Anyways, the song was "I Miss You" by Blink 182...chapter 19 coming soon**


	19. Ressurection

**Author's Note: I'm nearly finished writing the story, so the frequency of these updates will either stay as they are or become more frequent...sequels are in the works, so if y'all like this story, I'll put up a sequel...i only own the plot and some characters...read, review, & enjoy!!!**

* * *

  
Hermione hadn't left the Hospital Wing in two days. She stayed there, keeping a vigilant watch over Jason. Alice had been bringing Hermione food from the Great Hall each meal. It was Monday night and still there was no change. Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Dumbledore, and even Sirius's spirit had come by periodically to check on not only Jason, but Hermione as well. Hermione was losing hope. Each time she looked at his face and saw his blank expression, she felt she herself would die. Draco and Ginny came by to visit with her.

"Hermione you need to get some sleep," Ginny said.

"I won't leave him," Hermione said.

Draco looked away, tears starting to form. "Look," Hermione said, half-awake, "The pureblood's crying."

"It pains me to see my friends like this," Draco said, "Even if they are an American and a mudblood."

Hermione weakly laughed. "Good to see you still have your sense of humor," she said.

After another hour of trying to convince Hermione to get some sleep, Draco and Ginny left. Hermione turned to Jason and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know you're still in there," Hermione said softly, "And I know you're still fighting. I won't give up if you won't. I want you come back to me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

Hermione sighed heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was too tired to even cry. Kyla stood in the doorway, watching Hermione. Her silver eyes narrowed. She heard somebody coming and turned invisible, leaving the room as Harry and Cho showed up. Cho had some flowers with her. They sat down with Hermione.

"We brought you these," Cho said, handing Hermione the flowers.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Harry asked.

"Until he wakes up or dies," Hermione said, not looking at Harry or Cho.

"What about class?" Harry asked, "You've already missed one day. Do you really plan on missing more?"

Hermione shrugged. "I won't leave him," she said, "Not until he's mine again or I lose him forever."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. Cho quickly left with him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"She's my friend," Harry replied, "It hurts to see her like this."

Cho held onto Harry and the two of them walked to the Room of Requirement where everyone was staying.

* * *

  
When they arrived at the Room of Reqirement, they found Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Alice deep in conversation.

"And what are you four going on about?" Harry asked.

"We're trying to sort out the details of Saturday's attack," Ron said.

"We figure there's a connection between Saturday and your birthday when they attacked," Alice added.

"We need to do something about Hermione," Cho said, "She's barely eaten and she hasn't slept."

"Everything we've tried has failed," Ginny said.

"She won't leave until Jason's condition changes one way or the other," Draco said.

"Is there any news on Jason?" Alice asked.

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing more anyone can do," he said, "Jason has to do the rest."

* * *

  
Ginny and Draco had moved to a bed located in the far corner of the room and had laid down to go to sleep. Harry and Cho had done the same. Ron and Alice, however, had stayed up to continue their investigation. It was driving them mad. All the clues were there, but they couldn't piece them together.

"This is bollocks," Ron said, nearly exhausted, "Why can't we put this puzzle together?"

"We're looking too hard," Alice said, "We need to relax and take a break from this." Ron sighed and fell down onto his bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alice asked, lying down beside Ron.

"Yeah sure," Ron answered.

"Do you...love me?" Alice asked.

Ron rolled over and faced Alice. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, "Of course I do."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"I may be oblivious to a lot of things," Ron said, "But my feelings aren't one of them. At least not anymore." Alice curled up to Ron and held onto him tightly.

"Do you love me?" Ron asked.

Alice nuzzled herself against Ron's chest. "More than you'll ever know," she replied.

"I guess I'll just have to spend my life finding out, then," Ron remarked, holding onto Alice tight.

* * *

  
Hermione was beginning to fall asleep in the hospital wing. It had been over 48 hours and there was no change in Jason's condition. Hermione finally let go of his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Jason" Hermione said as she walked out.

Hermione was too tired to even cry as she wandered aimlessly through the halls. She didn't even know where she was going. She finally mustered enough strength to find the Room of Requirement and step inside. Hermione saw four beds. Three of them were occupied by the other couples. Hermione sat down on the empty bed and laid down, finally succumbing to sleep. As she was sleeping, she had a vision.

* * *

  
It was a river, flowing fiercely. Suddenly, the river ran dry, leaving the fish swimming in it to die. Almost immediately, the river returned, flowing even fiercer than before. A figure rose from the water and began whispering.

"Элементная Вода будет первым, который любит, первый, чтобы умереть, и первый, чтобы повыситься снова," it said before everything flashed white.

* * *

  
Hermione awoke, followed by everyone else. "Did you guys see it, too?" Alice asked.

Everyone nodded. Slowly, everyone laid back down and fell back asleep. Hermione tossed and turned. She felt bad for leaving and breaking her promise to Jason. Finally, Hermione drifted off to sleep once more. During the night, she awoke to the sound of strings tuning. Still mostly asleep, she got out of bed and wandered out of the room. She started hearing strumming. Somebody was playing guitar. She began to follow the sound as she heard somebody start to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Hermione kept walking, drawn by the voice. She knew who it was, but was too afraid to admit it.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to life, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Hermione soon saw that she was heading for the Hospital Wing. Feeling her heartbeat race, she broke into a run and didn't stop until she was at the door. She peered in through the window and saw Jason, awake and playing his guitar.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream to her. But he was alive.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Hermione gently pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing. Jason had just finished the song and lifted his head, setting his eyes on Hermione. He stood up and set the guitar down.

"Is this…a dream?" Hermione asked.

"Kiss me," Jason replied, "And see if you wake up."

Hermione dashed over to him and embraced him, kissing him deeply. Tears started to flow freely from her.

"I struggled free from Death," Jason said, "I fought my way back because I knew you'd be waiting for me."

"I'm so sorry I left," Hermione said.

"Are you in my arms?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded.

"Have you kissed my lips?" Jason asked. Hermione again nodded.

"Do you love me?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Hermione said softly.

"Then you didn't leave," Jason said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Jason held onto Hermione tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," Hermione said, burying her face in his chest to muffle her joyful sobs.

"You'll never lose me," Jason said, tilting her chin so that her eyes met his, "Ever."

Madam Pomfrey walked in, followed by Dumbledore. "I see you've recovered," he said.

"It would appear so," Jason said.

"By the way, Jason," Dumbledore said, "Your request to transfer home. I seemed to have…misplaced it." Dumbledore smiled and winked at him.

"Thank you, professor," Jason said. With that Dumbledore exited.

"Well, you're free to go then," Madam Pomfrey said.

Jason and Hermione left the Hospital Wing, hand-in-hand. They reached the Room of Requirement and laid down in their bed. Hermione faced Jason and held tightly to him.

"I still can't believe you fought off death for me," Hermione said.

"And I'll do it again," Jason said, "Forever and ever. Nothing will ever take me away from you again."

"And me from you," Hermione said.

Jason put his arms around Hermione and drifted off to sleep. He had fought off death for her. His next task would be to fight off Voldemort.

* * *

  
**A/N: Okay, so i didn't kill off Jason...but can you blame me? he's a main character...anyways, the song was "Broken" by Seether...chapter 20 soon**


	20. Betrayal?

**A****uthor's note: Chapter 20...more of the plot unfolds as I drop not one, but two bombshells...now's when it gets interesting...read, review, & enjoy!**

* * *

  
As Ron began to wake, he heard Alice scream. In a panic, he snapped awake and saw Alice hugging Jason.

"You're alive!" Alice shouted, waking everyone else up.

"How?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Not sure," Jason said, "I guess it wasn't my time yet." Jason had his arm around Hermione, who was holding onto him lovingly.

"I see you two have kissed and made up," Harry said.

"Nothing will ever come between us again," Hermione said.

Jason smiled and kissed Hermione. "That's right," he said.

"So is anybody going to make mention of the vision last night?" Draco asked suddenly, reminding everyone of it.

Everybody looked to one another for answers, but received only the same uneasy stares. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"It's Russian," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I once dated Viktor Krum," Hermione answered, "And the words spoken in the vision sound like words I've heard him speak before."

"But Krum is Romanian," Harry said, "Not Russian."

"Soviet Union," Alice said, "If he lived in Romania all his life, he would have been born during the years of the Soviet Union and would have had to learn to speak Russian." Hermione nodded.

"So now the question exists," Ginny spoke up, "How do we contact Viktor Krum?" Nobody had an answer to that question.

"Let's bring this up to Dumbledore," Draco said, "He might have an answer."

Everyone agreed and off to Dumbledore's office they went.

* * *

  
As they walked, Alice and Ron began to notice Draco was looking more and more nervous.

_"What's up with Draco?"_ Ron thought to himself.

They finally reached Dumbledore's office when Ron suddenly made the connection and turned to face Draco, his wand drawn.

"You miserable bastard," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny shouted, "What has gotten into you!"

"You sent the Death Eaters to my house and then to the lake," Ron said, "You've been working for Voldemort the whole time."

Draco made no move to disarm Ron. "Why don't we step into Dumbledore's office?" he asked.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened, revealing Dumbledore at his desk, Mad-Eye and Remus standing on both sides of the desk, and Sirius' spirit standing next to Remus.

"You go in first, traitor," Ron said. Draco marched through the door, followed by Ron.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "Please lower your wand."

Ron uneasily complied. "Draco's been working for the Death Eaters" he said, "He sent them to The Burrow on Harry's Birthday and he sent them to the lake to kill Jason and Hermione."

Jason felt his anger building up inside him. "You rotten piece of trash," Jason growled.

"That was not my doing," Draco said.

"So you admit to working for Voldemort," Harry said.

Ginny was slowly backing away from Draco. "Please tell me it's not true," she said softly.

Draco hung his head. "It's half-true," he finally admitted. Ginny burst into tears and rushed out of the room.

"Draco came to me in the middle of the night," Dumbledore said, "He told me he had to confess what he did. He did, in fact, send the Death Eaters to your house, Ron."

"Why?" Ron asked angrily.

"To shake you up," Draco said, "Test your nerves. Let you know that Lord Voldemort would be coming for you soon."

Ron balled up his fist and punched Draco as hard as he could. Draco stumbled back and was held up by Remus.

"Why?" Cho asked, "Why did you help Voldemort?"

"My father and Voldemort threatened to kill the two people I love most in this world," Draco said, "My mother…and Ginny. They would die if I didn't give them the information they wanted. But things went awry. I made them swear not to hurt Ginny and to not use the killing curse the day they attacked your home. But she was caught in the battle and the Death Eaters tried to kill her. That's what made everything change. That's why I refused to give them anymore information and as such, they had to find information elsewhere."

Jason stormed up to Draco and started strangling him. "You son of a bitch!" he growled, "It's because of you that I'm here! It's because of you that my friends are gonna die if I don't betray...!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted, snapping Jason out of his anger trance.

Jason looked around the room and saw shocked expressions on Ron, Harry, Cho, and Hermione. "What do you mean betray?" Ron asked, "Why are you here?"

Jason had blown his cover. It was time to confess. "The message from our headmaster was to return home immediately," he said, "When we returned home, we found our school being held hostage by Voldemort."

"He went all the way to America?" Harry asked. Jason nodded.

"He told our headmaster to send four of his best to Hogwarts for one simple task: Weaken the magical defenses so that Voldemort could invade."

Jason's words sent a shockwave through everyone, especially Hermione. "You…betrayed us?" she asked.

"No," Jason said, "When Alice and I found out that you guys were at Hogwarts, we volunteered to go so that we could warn you. We can't and won't do what he's ordered us to do because we're not like that. After Draco was attacked, we tried to abort the mission but we were reminded of one fact. If the mission fails or any of us abort, our school and everyone in it will be destroyed."

"I stumbled upon their conversation and when I had Jason and Alice alone, they told me everything," Dumbledore said, "I rather suspect it was Kyla and Will who sent the Death Eaters after Jason and Hermione."

Jason turned to Hermione. "I came here to save you and your school and hopefully save my school in the process," Jason said, "Please believe me when I tell you that I would never put you in danger like that."

Hermione walked over to Jason and embraced him tightly. "I swore nothing would come between us," she said, "And I meant it. I believe you."

"Oh so that's it," Draco said, "You'll believe the American but you won't believe me."

"Give us a reason to believe you," Harry said.

Without warning, everybody doubled over as another vision came careening in their minds.

* * *

  
It was a snake. Its eyes burned red as it coiled to strike. It lashed out to strike, but stopped halfway, its eyes changing from red to blue. It coiled back up and struck an image of the Dark Mark, shattering it into pieces.

The snake could be heard whispering, "El Serpiente, traicionero al principio, reparará sus maneras para el amor y destruirá la mal en su sangre."

* * *

  
As the vision faded, Draco was seen on the floor, convulsing. Remus tried to hold him down, but Draco was shaking too violently, clawing at his throat and desperately gasping for air.

"He can't breathe," Remus said, "Harry, help me."

Harry joined Remus as they tried to open Draco's shirt to help him breathe better. As they did, they were met with a shocking sight. Draco bore the Dark Mark on his chest. It was pulsing and throbbing. Draco let out a loud, anguished cry as the Dark Mark ripped itself from his chest. It began to float away until Mad-Eye muttered a curse and destroyed it.

Draco's convulsing had stopped. His chest was red from where the Dark Mark had ripped itself away. Blood began pouring from the wound, but seemed to move all on its own. Nobody in the room could move as the blood that had flowed out covered the area on Draco's chest that had once born the Dark Mark. The blood then flowed back into Draco's body, revealing a new image on Draco's chest. A snake coiled to strike.

Draco opened his eyes and whispered, "The Snake, treacherous at first, will mend his ways for love and will destroy the evil in his blood."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I spent a summer in Spain," Draco replied, pulling himself to his feet, "I learned some Spanish while I was there."

"It would appear the Infinity Pendant's usefulness is drawing closer than anticipated," Mad-Eye said.

"There was another vision last night," Hermione said, "And I think it's Russian. Элементная Вода будет первым, который любит, первый, чтобы умереть, и первый, чтобы повыситься снова."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and thought. "I might be able to translate," he said.

"You speak Russian?" Remus asked.

"Not really," Dumbledore said, "Merely bits and pieces from what I picked up from the times I visited Durmstrang and….people I knew who had attended there." Dumbledore remained silent, pondering the words. "I may be wrong on parts," he finally said, "But I'm sure that the translation is 'The Water Elemental will be the first one to love, the first one to die, and the first one to rise again.'"

Everyone glanced over at Jason. "It has to be you," Ron said, "You're the only one who's died."

Jason checked his chest for any marks. "There's nothing there," he said, "Besides I didn't die, I was just near death."

"These encrypted prophecies are unpredictable," Dumbledore said, "They can describe what one has already done or it can describe what one may do in the near future. The only thing that can be said is that the powers locked within the pendant's pieces can only be unlocked once the prophecy has come true, marking the bearer forevermore."

Ron looked around to room for Alice only to find her moving towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ron I betrayed your trust," Alice said, "I think it's best for me to go."

Alice started to leave when Ron grabbed her wrist gently. "Best for whom?" he asked, "Certainly not for me. Alice I know you've done a terrible thing coming here under false pretense. I also know that you came here knowing you were going to help us. And for whatever reason, I know in my heart that what you told me last night was true. I won't turn away from you if you won't turn away from me." Alice embraced Ron, quietly sighing into his chest. Ron held onto her, gently stroking her hair.

"Love is a most unpredictable force," Dumbledore said, "It can bring about great joy or cause great pain. It can cause people to change. It can make people discover things about themselves they never knew existed. It is love that will be your ultimate weapon in the fight against Voldemort."

"Draco, Jason," Harry said, "You said that Voldemort would be coming soon? And that he'd come to Hogwarts?" Draco and Jason nodded. "Well then," Harry said, "It seems to me that we ought to be prepared when he arrives."

"What are you suggesting?" Remus asked.

"We need to master our skills," Harry replied, "Both magical and those pertaining to the Infinity Pendant."

"But we still don't know where the pendant pieces are hidden," Mad-Eye said.

"Perhaps they are hidden in plain sight," Dumbledore said, "If one were to know where to look."

Draco stood up and buttoned up his shirt. "You can go look for them if you choose," he said, making a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked.

"To find the only person that matters to me right now," Draco said.

"She's liable to hex him six ways to Sunday," Ron said.

"Perhaps I should have a talk with her then," Sirius said, and promptly disappeared through the floor.

* * *

  
Ginny had rushed to the Room of Requirement. She fell on her bed and proceeded to cry as hard as she could. Draco, the boy she'd given her heart to, had betrayed her.

"How could I be so foolish?" she asked herself aloud.

"I don't think I'd call it foolish," a voice behind her said. Ginny looked up and saw Sirius sitting at her beside. "Draco did what he was told to do in order to keep you safe," he said.

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes. "He did?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "And if that wasn't enough," he added, "Somehow, Draco managed to remove the Dark Mark placed on him, freeing himself from Voldemort's grasp."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's on his way here," Sirius said, "And I thought I'd give you some background information so you don't curse him as he walks in."

Ginny laughed a bit. Sirius smiled and stood up, making his way to the door. As he walked through he came across Draco making his way down the hall.

"Good luck to you," Sirius said.

Draco slowly walked inside and set his eyes on Ginny. "I don't suppose a simple 'I'm Sorry' is going to fix this?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. Draco sighed. "All I wanted was to protect you," Draco said, "I've lost everything I hold dear to me. My father's a death eater, I don't even know if my mother's still alive. The idea of losing you was a thought too painful to bear. No amount of words can express how sorry I am that I betrayed your trust."

"Just answer me one question," Ginny said, "All the things you said to me. All the times you told me you loved me. How much of that was true?"

Draco walked over to Ginny and knelt in front of her. "Every word," Draco said, pulling a small box from his pocket, "Including what I'm about to say." Draco held the box up and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring crowned with a peridot gem. "I know I've said and done things that have hurt you," Draco said, his voice shaking, "But I swear I will never do that again and I only want to take care of you. Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was floored. She didn't know what to say. She loved Draco with all her heart and even though he had kept such an awful truth from her, she still loved him. She reached her hand out and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Ginny," Draco said, "You kinda have to say something."

"Oh," Ginny said, remembering that fact, "Yes. Yes, I will, Draco."

Draco and Ginny embraced tightly, kissing each other passionately. "I'm sorry I kept this truth from you," Draco said.

"Let it never again be spoken of between us," Ginny said.

Ginny began kissing Draco along his neck as Draco slid his hands underneath Ginny's shirt. Ginny feverishly unbuttoned her shirt, pushing Draco's face into her chest. Draco complied and began kissing Ginny across her chest. Ginny moaned softly, grabbing a tuft of Draco's hair and tugging on it. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. Ginny had reached down and unzipped Draco's pants. Their kisses turned more and more rough each moment.

"I have to have you," Ginny whispered, "Right here, right now."

Just as Draco was about to respond, the door to the room opened up. A shrill cry from Ginny and Draco were only mirrored by the shrill cries of everyone else.

"Oh dear Merlin," Ron said, covering his eyes, "A little decency, Ginny."

"A little privacy, Ron!" Ginny snarled.

"Get out!" Draco shouted.

Everybody agreed and hastily exited the room. Draco and Ginny exchanged looks of embarrassment, and then broke into nervous laughter.

"Perhaps that was sign," Draco said.

"Of what?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't go this far right now," Draco said, "I mean I'm 16 and your 15. Maybe we should wait a year."

Ginny nodded. "But only a year," she said, "And longer and I'll have to force you to give it up."

Draco chuckled. He kissed Ginny and picked his shirt up off the floor.

Ron was still red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd just walked in on his sister. "I'm never going to live this down," he muttered.

The door opened and Draco poked his head out. "It's safe now," he said.

"What were you two thinking?" Hermione asked, walking into the room, "I mean, right here in the Room of Requirement? Where the rest of us sleep no less?"

"We couldn't help it," Ginny said, "We wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Ron asked.

Ginny grinned and held her hand out, showing off the ring Draco had given her. Upon seeing the ring, Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

"You mean," Ron began, "You're going to marry Draco?"

"Is that so hard to comprehend?" Draco asked, "After all, we are both purebloods."

"But that means you and I will be…brothers," Ron said.

"You don't like the idea of calling me 'brother'?" Draco asked.

"Well you have to admit it's not something I nor anyone else expected to happen," Ron said, "Ages and ages of our family feud to suddenly end due to marriage."

"I admit it's not exactly what you or I would call sane," Draco said, "But I say damn what our families think. I'm marrying someone I love, regardless of what family she belongs to."

"It'll have to take some getting used to," Ron said, holding out his hand, "But if you promise to treat my sister right, I guess it won't be so bad."

Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand. It was getting late and everyone eventually fell asleep. Jason was the last. He knew the Voldemort would be coming. And he knew he would be coming soon.

* * *

**  
A/N: So there's 20...we're over halfway done with the story...now review away... next chapter to come soon**


	21. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update...been hectic...but anyways here's chapter 21...nothing spectacular until towards the end...read review and enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Christmas had finally arrived. Everybody had opted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, knowing that there wouldn't be as many students as usual. Things seemed to return to normal for the moment. Hermione and Jason had become inseparable, as did Draco and Ginny. During breakfast, Harry decided he was going to finally unveil what he had received from Sirius.

"I've been trying to get you guys together for this for some time now," Harry said, "After breakfast meet me outside the Room of Requirement."

"Why outside it?" Ron asked.

"Trust me," Harry said.

Everyone went back to their food. Ginny had been showing off her ring to anyone who would look. Of course with that came the obvious comments about the fact that a Gryffindor is marrying a Slytherin. Ginny paid no attention to these comments, stating that it shouldn't matter who one marries as long as one is in love.

* * *

  
After breakfast had ended, Ron, Draco, and Jason joined Harry outside of the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, Harry," Jason said, "You asked us to meet you here. Now what is it?"

Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. "Do you have any idea what this is?" he asked. Jason, Ron, and Draco each looked at each and shrugged. "This is the Marauders Map," Harry said.

"The what?" Jason asked

"It's a map of Hogwarts, showing all of its passageways and rooms," Harry explained, "Even showing you who's where at any given time."

"So why does it look blank?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the map, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Magically, the parchment transformed into a map.

"Amazing," Ron said, "I've heard Fred and George talk about it, but didn't think it was true."

"Harry, are you attempting what I think you're attempting?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

"I think it's time the Marauders had a second generation," Harry said.

Harry had explained to them some of the history behind the marauders, specifically the trouble and mischief they often got into. "There's only one thing that would separate the first generation of Marauders from our generation," he said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Animagi," a voice behind them said.

They turned on their heels and saw Remus walking towards them. "You see three of the marauders were unregistered animagi and the fourth was a werewolf," he explained.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Draco asked.

Remus nodded. "Myself, Sirius, Harry's father, James, and Peter Pettigrew," he answered.

"So, how would we become animagi?" Ron asked.

"It's tricky," Remus replied, "It took James, Sirius, and Peter quite a long time to master it."

"How did they do it?" Harry asked.

"That's a question I am better suited to answer," Sirius said, suddenly appearing behind Remus.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked, prompting a chuckle from everyone.

"No," Sirius said, "But it does require much concentration and it will most likely take you the rest of the year to finally produce your forms."

After a quiet huddle amongst the four, Jason finally spoke up. "When can we start?" he asked.

Remus and Sirius led them into the Room of Requirement to begin their study. "First," Sirius said, "You must assume a dream state. You must fall into a deep sleep, and there you will catch your first glimpse of your animal form."

Remus began muttering a spell over and over until Harry, Ron, Jason, and Draco began to get drowsy. They finally fell asleep, lying down on their beds. The dream was shared by everyone.

* * *

  
A stag, walking through a forest, had stumbled upon a cobra, coiled to strike. The stag backed up, but the cobra followed until it was blocked by a ram. The ram smashed at the ground around the cobra, but the cobra slithered out of the way each time. The cobra finally struck, coiling itself around the ram's horns and preparing to strike. At once, the cobra was knocked away by the stag. As the three animals prepared to face off once more, a loud roar startled them. The animal that made this roar could not be seen, but the three other animals poised themselves to strike at it as well as each other.

* * *

  
A loud crashing sound forced the four of them out of their dream states. Sirius stood next to Remus, shaking his head. "Why doesn't anybody ever get along with their animagus the first time?" he asked.

"What was that?" Draco asked, shaking his head of the cobwebs.

"That was your first look at your animal forms," Remus said.

"So, when do we turn into them?" Jason asked.

"When you can learn to keep them from fighting," Remus answered, "If they'll fight each other, they'll fight you. Learn to control them. When they get along in your dreams, they'll co-exist in reality."

Harry sat and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"The stag," Harry replied, "I'm sure it's me."

Sirius and Remus chuckled. "It figures James would pass on his animagus to his son," Remus said.

"So, when's the next lesson?" Draco asked.

"Not for awhile," Sirius said, "You can't rush this sort of thing. It has to come naturally or you could wind up hurting yourself."

"When the time for the next lesson comes around," Remus said, "You'll know it. In the meantime, try to think as little about it as possible. If you think about it too much, you'll draw yourselves back into the dream state, regardless of where you are."

The four of them raced off to find their respective girlfriends to give them the good news.

* * *

  
Jason found Hermione first, who was sitting in the courtyard reading.

"Hermione I have great news," Jason said.

"I do too," Hermione said, "You go first."

"Remus and Sirius are teaching Harry, Ron, Draco, and me to be animagi," Jason said.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. Jason nodded. "Well, there goes the school, then," Hermione said, breaking into a small grin.

"Okay, now what's yours?" Jason asked.

"I found a piece of the pendant," Hermione said.

Jason was dumbfounded. "You did?" he asked, "Where?"

"Here at Hogwarts," Hermione replied, "The staff of Ravenclaw."

Hermione handed an open book to Jason. He looked at the image on the page and saw a picture of a black wooden staff, lined with jewels and topped off with a bright white orb at the top of the staff, which was carved to look like an eagle's claw.

"So, what makes you think this is one of the pieces?" Jason asked.

Hermione pointed to a large jewel on the staff. It was the largest gem on the weapon, and it was in the shape of an infinity symbol. Jason set the book down and quickly scooped Hermione up into a big hug, planting a big kiss on her.

"You are the smartest girl I love," Jason said.

"I hope I'm the only girl you love," Hermione giggled before kissing Jason.

"We should alert Dumbledore," Jason said. Hermione nodded at the two rushed off.

* * *

  
Harry found Cho anxiously wandering the halls. "Cho," he said, "I've got excellent news."

"Not now, Harry," Cho said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Any empty classroom," Cho said.

"Don't you want to hear my good news?" Harry asked.

"There will be time for that later," Cho said, "It has been weeks since you've shagged me. I understand why with the fact that we share a room with three other couples, but I want you and I want you now."

Harry had to be told nothing further. He flung open a classroom door and pushed Cho inside. Grinning, he walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

  
Draco had been searching high and low for Ginny, but couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly, she heard someone cry out. In a panic, Draco broke into a sprint, following the screams. They were coming from the Slytherin common room. Draco drew his wand and blasted the door open. He leapt inside to find Ginny cowering in a corner, surrounded by Slytherins.

"This is none of your business," Crabbe said, "She came here to 'teach us a lesson' and now we're gonna teach one to her."

"Over my dead body," Draco shouted, blasting through the crowd of Slytherins.

Draco grabbed Ginny by the hand and they ran out of the room. All the Slytherins, recovering from Draco's blasting spell, took off after them. Draco and Ginny had made it out to the Quidditch pitch when they were surrounded by Slytherins.

"There's no where left to run," Goyle said, "It's time you both learned your lessons."

Draco shielded Ginny with his body. "You'll have to kill me first," he said defiantly. Crabbe and Goyle both grinned as they drew their wands.

Suddenly, the clouds above them grew dark. A strong breeze began to blow. All the Slytherins began to back away from Draco and Ginny. Confused, Draco looked at Ginny and saw that he eyes had gone completely white as did her hair. She floated off the ground, staring at the group of Slytherins. She balled up her fists and unleashed a gale force wind upon her would-be attackers. The wind swirled around the Slytherins faster and faster until it became a cyclone, pulling the Slytherins into the air and spinning them around. Draco suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground as well.

Ginny couldn't control what she was doing. Her anger and despair had triggered something inside her. Now, all she wanted was to spin this gang of animals into oblivion. Suddenly, she caught sight of Draco being sucked into the cyclone as well. As if triggering some kind of shutdown, everything halted. The group of Slytherins and Draco fell out of the air and hit the ground. Ginny managed to land on her feet when she hit the ground. Scared and bewildered, the Slytherins scrambled to their feet and ran as fast as they could.

Draco struggled to his feet, dizzy and confused. He began to totter, but was caught by Ginny whose eyes and hair, to his delight, had gone back to their original colors.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, "But I think we should tell Dumbledore." Draco nodded and they walked off towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking over the contents of a box when Jason and Hermione walked in.

"Hermione's found something," Jason said.

"The staff of Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said, "I already know."

Dumbledore picked up his wand and pointed it towards the far end of his office. "Accio Staff of Ravenclaw," he said, summoning the staff.

Dumbledore grabbed it and placed it on the desk as Ginny and Draco burst into the room. "Professor," Draco said, "The most amazing thing just happened."

"I summoned a cyclone at the Quidditch Pitch," Ginny said.

"Perhaps this may be the reason," Dumbledore said, reaching into the box on his desk and pulling out a faded white cloak.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"The Cloak of the Four Winds," Dumbledore said, "It belonged to Victoria Vent. It would appear that the fragments of the Infinity Pendant were hidden inside items belonging to the witches and wizards who created it. The presence of this cloak most likely triggered the mark on your chest and unlocked your inner abilities."

Dumbledore began to say more, but stopped when he saw Harry limp into the room. His clothes were tattered and shredded.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

Harry reached out and yanked away his invisibility cloak, revealing Cho, who was half-transformed into an eagle. Jason and Draco cringed, not at Cho's appearance, but at the fact that Harry and Cho were about to get it on when she began to transformed. Dumbledore looked down at the staff on his desk, then at Cho's altered form. He picked the staff up and aimed the white orb at Cho. It began to glow and soon Cho transformed back into human form.

"The introduction of the pendant's fragments is unlocking your inner abilities one at a time," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think it's wise to find the other pieces?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it's the only choice we have," Dumbledore explained, "It is unknown what abilities will manifest from the introduction of the pendant fragments and we will not be able to know until we find those pieces and reform the Infinity Pendant."

Harry sighed as he magically repaired his torn clothing. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Jason's blood ran cold and he became very pale.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Jason turned to her and whispered, "He's here."

* * *

**  
A/N: Who's here? You know who...hahaha...chapter 22 will be up soon, but not until i get more reviews...One person is reviewing these chapters and I am grateful for that person's continued interest, but come on I know there are more of you out there reading this...share your opinions!!**


	22. Voldemort returns to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: okay, so I decided to update anyway, just cause this is a good chapter...read, review, & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Jason, Draco, and Harry raced down the hall, making their way to the front of the school with Hermione, Ginny, and Cho trying to keep up. They were soon joined by Ron and Alice. They made their way to the front of the school and let their eyes rest of the handful of Death Eaters lined up along the front gates. Standing in front of them, grinning wickedly, was their leader. The foul one. The dark lord. Voldemort. Dumbledore made his way through the crowd and stood in front of his students.

"Greetings, my former headmaster," Voldemort hissed.

"What is your purpose here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why must you ask such trifling questions?" Voldemort asked, "You and I both know why I'm here. I'm here to collect my loyal followers."

Voldemort strolled away from Dumbledore, casting his eyes upon the students and staff of Hogwarts. "The time is drawing near when I shall rise to power once more," he shouted, "To those among you loyal to me and to my cause, step forward and join my ranks so that we may bring about the darkness that will reign forever! Who here will follow me to victory?!"

Several sixth and seventh-year Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, pushed through the crowd and crossed over, joining the Death Eaters. Voldemort turned his head and rested his eyes on Draco.

"It's time, Draco," Voldemort said, "Time to take your place as an honored member of the Death Eaters. Just like your father."

Draco began to move, but Ginny caught his arm and silently pleaded for him to stay. "Don't be foolish, son," one of the Death Eaters said, removing his mask to reveal Lucious Malfoy, "It's time to put all of this in the past and become what you were meant to be."

Draco, his eyes locked on his father, slowly released Ginny's hand and walked towards the Death Eaters. "Where's mother?" he asked, "I figured she would be here."

Lucious suddenly became nervous, unsure of how to respond. "She…regrettably couldn't be here," he finally said.

"Where is she?" Draco asked, his tone becoming more upset.

"She's…well she's…a bit tied up at the moment," Lucious said.

Draco's eyes widened as his mouth curled into a snarl. "You killed her, didn't you?!" he shouted.

"Hush boy," Voldemort hissed, "She is not dead, but if you do not do as you were ordered, she will be."

Draco turned and locked his eyes with Voldemort. Saying nothing further, Draco slowly walked over to his father and stood beside him.

"You have your followers," Dumbledore growled, "Now leave this place."

"Not just yet," Voldemort said, "I have a few followers left to collect. My first American Death Eaters."

Every student in the school gasped as Kyla and Will proudly step forward, followed by Alice and Jason, looking less than proud.

"It is an honor and a privilege to swear my loyalty to the dark lord," Kyla said.

"My life, my loyalty, and my abilities belong to Lord Voldemort now and forevermore," Will said.

Voldemort smiled and set his eyes on Alice. "You have our school held hostage," Alice said, "I swear my loyalty to them and it's because I want to save their lives that…I have no choice but to serve you."

Voldemort looked at Jason and stared him dead in the eye. "Well go on," he hissed, "Swear your allegiance to me."

Jason hung his head, weighing his options. He looked at Voldemort and saw a darkness that truthfully appealed to the darker side of him. He saw the lives of his fellow students back home spared. Then he looked at the students of Hogwarts and saw unfamiliar faces, judging him without knowing the truth behind his actions. Then, his eyes fell upon Hermione and he saw his future. He saw a love that would stand by him through thick and thin. Then he saw faded images of two children, a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and blue eyes. He saw……his children. No, their children. He and Hermione. It was at that moment that he made his choice.

Jason snapped his head back up and glared back at Voldemort, a new-found intensity in his eyes. "Never," he said firmly.

"What?" Voldemort said, "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me," Jason said, "I will not swear loyalty to you. I do not share your twisted views and neither does my sister. You hold our friends and schoolmates hostage, trying to force our loyalty. Well no more! Kill me if you must, but my loyalty has been sworn to Hogwarts and all those in it who are willing to stand and face you! And face you I will, Voldemort! You and anyone else who sides with you!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Voldemort shouted, shooting the curse at Jason.

Jason held his hand out and concentrated hard, but it was no use. The curse hit Jason, creating a large gash along his outstretched arm.

"REDUCTO!" Alice shouted, blasting the ground at Voldemort's feet.

Lucious drew his wand to curse Alice, but Draco grabbed his arm and punched him hard in the jaw. Jason held out his free hand and levitated a few Death Eaters off the ground, throwing them into the front gates.

"Get everyone back into the school!" Jason shouted at Hermione.

Suddenly Jason was wrapped up in a large thorn vine. Will was on the ground, controlling the vine. "You fool!" he shouted, "You have endangered us all!"

"Don't pretend to be righteous!" Jason said, trying to free himself from the crushing vine, "You swore loyalty to Voldemort without even caring about our schoolmates back home!"

"Face it, they're going to die regardless," Kyla said, standing at Will's side, "Better to be the right hand of the Devil than to be in his path."

Kyla was suddenly wheeled around, coming face to face with Alice. "You bitch!" she shouted, stunning Kyla.

Will's distraction of seeing Kyla stunned allowed Jason the advantage. Using his good arm, he telekinetically shredded the vine and fell to the ground.

"Conjuras Kitana," he shouted, transforming his wand into a sword.

Before anybody could move, Jason extended his arm out and pointed to blade at Voldemort's neck. "Leave here," he said.

"Or you'll do what?" Voldemort asked nonchalantly.

"Or I'll cut your throat wide open," Jason said.

Lucious tried to disarm Jason, but was held at wand point by Draco. "Don't be foolish, son," Lucious said.

"I'm not your son anymore," Draco said.

Alice had disarmed both Kyla and Will and held them at bay. Harry finally stepped forward, his wand drawn at Voldemort.

"I'd do what he says," Harry said.

Harry was joined by Ron, who stood at Alice's side, Hermione, who stood at Jason's side, Ginny, who stood at Draco's side, and Cho, standing at Harry's side.

"It would appear that today is not, in fact, the day any of us die," Voldemort hissed.

With a wave of his wand, he and the Death Eaters, including Kyla and Will, vanished. Jason transformed his sword back into a wand and clutched his arm. Hermione held Jason's arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Episky," Hermione said, healing the gash on Jason's arm.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "And I'm glad that you're okay."

Jason kissed Hermione on the forehead and held her close. "How come you couldn't stop that curse?" Hermione asked.

"My telekinetic powers are limited," Jason replied, "It doesn't work on intangibles, such as curses and hexes."

Ginny grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I almost thought for a moment…" she began, but was silenced by a kiss from Draco.

"I wouldn't leave the girl I intend on marrying," Draco said.

Dumbledore walked out and met the eight of them at the front gates. "Mr. Malfoy," he began, "I want to thank you for assisting in this fight today. I know it must be tough to stand against your father."

"The only thing I care about right now is my fiancée and my mother," Draco replied.

"And with that I have good news," Dumbledore said, "I've just received word from Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin, that she has successfully led a team of Aurors to Malfoy Manor and rescued your mother, Narcissa. They should be here by tonight." Draco breathed a long sigh of relief and held onto Ginny.

Jason and Alice exchanged worried glances. "And as for you two," Dumbledore said, turning to them, "I can't thank you enough for helping this school. I should also inform you that I have received word from Mad-Eye Moody. He, along with Mr. Arthur Weasley, has assembled a strike force of Aurors to attempt to free your school."

"I believe now it's my sister and I who can't thank you enough," Jason said.

"Come, this has been a most strenuous day," Dumbledore said, "Everyone to the Great Hall for dinner." Everyone began milling back into the school, leaving only the eight.

"Over the weeks some of us have lied, omitted the truth, and done things we shouldn't have done," Jason said, "I say that all ends now. The eight of us were prophesized to stand together against Voldemort. I say we make a pact. We stand together, united, our own little family."

Jason held his hand out. Hermione put her hand on Jason's. Ron and Alice placed their hands in. Draco and Ginny put their hands in next, followed by Harry and Cho.

Jason drew his wand and tapped the top hand and muttered, "Loyalty to family and the heavens above, give us the strength to fight for love. Joined together from hands to hearts, whether close together or far apart. Bound to destiny by the hand of fate, to stand against the will of hate. From first breath to last in peace and war, we stand as family forevermore."

A dull red light emitted from the tip of Jason's wand and sunk into the hands of everyone. "What was that?" Cho asked.

"A loyalty charm," Jason replied, "We agreed to be a family. This helps protect us against any charms or curses that would force us to turn on one another."

With a newfound sense of understanding and hope for the future, the eight of them made their way back into the school and to the Great Hall.

* * *

  
The Slytherin table looked almost bare during dinner. With the majority of sixth and seventh-years gone, the Slytherin ranks had begun to thin out. Draco decided he had to do something. For the first time since he was attacked, Draco had sat down at his house table for dinner. He didn't eat much, as he began speaking with his fellow Slytherins. He turned to Ginny and waved her over to the table. Reluctantly, Ginny got up from her table and made her way over to Draco.

"This is Ginny," Draco said, "She is my fiancée. She is the reason some of you have despised me. But, now the threat of evil has become very real. You Slytherins that are left are here because you did not want to side with Voldemort. You must now help your fellow students at Hogwarts. The battle will come and you may be caught up in it."

One Slytherin spoke up. "I am not afraid," he said, "Let Voldemort bring his army. I will fight him."

Draco smiled. "But will you put aside house differences as I have?" he asked, "Will you look on any Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor and see them not as rivals, but as allies? I've brought my fiancée Ginny over here to prove a point. When I look at her, I do not see a Gryffindor. I see the woman I love. I have pushed aside that house prejudice that us Slytherins are infamous for. I'm not asking you to let go of your pride for who you are, but in the coming battle all of us need to stand united."

Ginny was completely shocked and surprised at Draco's sudden change. It seemed like only a year ago, he was an obnoxious, stuck-up, rotten-to-the-core Slytherin just like any other Slytherin at Hogwarts. Now, he seemed more mature and peaceful. His short temper remained, but it seemed to even out and matched hers. No doubt this was the man she was meant for. And with his sudden and spur-of-the-moment decision to rally his fellow Slytherins in an attempt to unite them with the rest of Hogwarts, her love for him only grew greater.

Ginny sat down at the table next to Draco and began to strike up conversation with nearby Slytherins. Ron and Harry watched, amazed at what they were seeing. Ron never saw his sister's relationship with Draco coming. He always knew in the back of his mind that Ginny would end up with Harry. Now, looking at how happy Ginny and Draco were together, Ron began to accept this new truth.

Harry had taken a quick glance over at the staff table when he saw Remus nearly choke on his food. A big smile had appeared on his face. Harry looked to the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Tonks standing there. Harry got Hermione's attention and pointed out Tonks. Tonks, her eyes set on Dumbledore and Remus motioned for them both to follow her.

As Dumbledore passed Harry, he nodded for them to follow. Harry stood up and signaled for Cho to follow him. Hermione and Jason stood up, along with Alice and Ron. Ron got Ginny's attention and motioned for her and Draco to join them. Everyone made a quick exit from the Great Hall, following Dumbledore to his office.

"We seem to be showing up here entirely too often," Ron said, prompting a chuckle from everyone.

As they walked into the office, Draco's eyes lit up. "Mother," he said rushing to her. Narcissa embraced her son. "I was so worried about you," Draco said.

"Everything's alright now," Narcissa replied.

"Narcissa has agreed to be administered veritaserum to ascertain if she is, in fact, no longer in league with Voldemort, Lucious, or anyone else affiliated with the Death Eaters," Tonks said.

"That is bloody absurd," Draco said, "Why would my mother pretend to be held hostage?"

"Perhaps in order to gain your obedience to Voldemort," Remus said, "Perhaps to fool us all and provide information from within Hogwarts, succeeding where both her son and the Americans failed."

"And it is for those reasons and more that I agreed to take the potion," Narcissa said, "I wished to clear my name as soon as possible."

Tonks handed Narcissa a vial of liquid, which Narcissa snatched up and drank.

* * *

  
Dumbledore questioned Narcissa for nearly an hour concerning any involvement with Voldemort. Narcissa calmly explained her refusal to allow Draco to be put in danger and her subsequent imprisonment within her own home by Lucious and Voldemort. Draco sat in the corner, watching his mother explain herself to everyone. Each time Voldemort and Lucious were mentioned, Draco could feel his rage building up. It was only because Ginny was sitting beside him holding onto his hand that Draco managed to control his anger.

When Narcissa had finished her story, Dumbledore stood up, shaking hands with her. "Thank you for your compliance," Dumbledore said, "You are free to go. I'm sure you'll want to spend time with your son."

Draco and Ginny stood up as Narcissa made her way over to them. "There is much to talk about," Draco said, "All three of us."

Narcissa nodded and the three of them left the office. As Alice was watching them leave, she suddenly felt herself be pulled away from reality. Everyone else had the same reaction as another vision flashed to life.

* * *

  
It was a badger walking through a meadow. It stopped as it was struck by a bolt of lightning. Rather than killing it, the lightning bolt was absorbed into the badger and then shot out in the opposite direction. The badger shook off the effects of the bolt and continued on its way as a voice began whispering, "Der Biber wird dass sein, der alle Energie durch läuft."

* * *

  
The vision faded away and was replaced by reality once more.

"I know that one," Alice said, "It's German."

"What does it say?" Jason asked.

"The Badger shall be that which all energy runs through," Alice replied. Before she could say anymore, she put her hand to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"You were just marked weren't you?" Hermione asked.

Alice nodded, pulling down part of her collar to reveal a badger standing on its hind legs.

"I think the pendant's usefulness is drawing closer," Remus said, "Today's incident with Voldemort proves that."

"That only leaves two more prophecies left," Cho said.

"Technically three," Harry said, "We don't know who the Water Elemental is either."

"It has to be Jason," Hermione said, "He loved me, died, and came back."

"That's just the thing," Harry said, "We don't know if he actually died or not. If that's true, then nobody has died yet and thus we won't know who the Water Elemental is until..."

Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound that echoed through the halls. It was followed by groans of pain, shouts, and panicked cries. Everyone rushed out of the office, following the sounds. They were drawn to the Hospital Wing and found Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, and Bill Weasley being attended to. Ron was horrified when he saw that Bill had been mauled from face to chest.

"What happened?" Ron demanded.

"Fenrir Greyback happened," Mr. Weasley said.

All the color suddenly drained from Remus' face. Mad-Eye sat on a bed, holding an ice pack to his forehead, which was trickling blood.

"What happened Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's quite a long and painful story, Albus."

Ron conjured a chair and sat down, looking Mad-Eye in the eyes. "We're listening," he said.

Mad-Eye took a swig from his flask and proceeded to explain what happened at Dragonfire.

* * *

**  
A/N: So that's chapter 22...next time I update, I'll explain the linguistic mistake I made...But until then, try and see if you can find out what the mistake was...anyways, please review this one, I want opinions, both good and bad...**


	23. Battle of Dragonfire

**Author's Note: So in this chapter, you basically see what happened at Dragonfire, the American academy Jason and Alice are from...read, review, & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Mad-Eye stood, watching the sun begin to set, casting a shadow upon Dragonfire. Mr. Weasley walked up and stood beside him.

"What do you see?" Arthur asked.

"No sign of Voldemort," Mad-Eye replied, "Looks like he left Bellatrix in charge."

"The sun's almost set," Arthur said, "We should make sure everything is ready."

Mad-Eye nodded and walked back to the encampment with Mr. Weasley. Mad-Eye whistled sharply, calling to attention the forty Aurors at his command. Among them were Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"With the sun close to being set, we come closer to strike time," Mad-Eye said, "Let's proceed with the final checklist to make sure everyone knows what's going on. Arthur, I want you and your squad to hit the south entrance. Charlie, I want you and your squad on the east entrance. It's only a half moon tonight, so you'll have some cover of darkness. Stay in the shadows and avoid being lit up by the moon."

Charlie nodded and cracked his knuckles, taking account of who was on his squad.

"Bill," Mad-Eye continued, "Take your squad and strike the west entrance, using the setting sun as cover. It'll be dark on that side, so try to stay as close to the ground as possible. I and my squad will hit the north entrance. We have three objectives. Objective one, with highest priority, is to free any students and staff being held in that school. Objective two is to secure the grounds themselves. Objective three is to defeat any Death Eaters inside and force them to retreat."

"What if they won't retreat?" Bill asked.

"The school must be secured," Mad-Eye said, "If it must come to killing them, do it as a last resort."

Mr. Weasley tapped Mad-Eye on the shoulder and pointed to the sky, indicating that the sun had fully set.

"Okay, it's time," Mad-Eye said, "You have your orders and your objectives. When each squad is set, have the captains send up white smoke. If we are left with no option but to retreat, everyone apparate to Hogwarts. Let's move out."

The group split up, each heading towards their respective strike locations.

* * *

  
Mad-Eye crouched with his team amidst some shrubbery. He could see three pillars of white smoke rise up. He with a flick of his wand, he sent up a pillar of white smoke as well and silently signaled to his squad to move in. Mad-Eye quietly moved until he was within a few feet of the school. He drew his wand, aimed it at the front door, and shouted, "CONFRIGO!" blasting the front door to pieces. He moved inside along with his squad and was immediately confronted with Death Eaters. After stunning his way through them, Mad-Eye continued on, blasting his way through a locked door to find a few students no older than third-years.

"Outside," Mad-Eye ordered, "Through the doors to the encampment in the distance. Don't look back. Go now!"

* * *

  
Arthur had seen the signal to attack and quickly made his way inside. It was quiet. He could hear the echoes of battle in the other parts of the building. He silently signaled to his squad to begin checking rooms for students and faculty. He came to a door and found it locked.

"Alohomora," Arthur whispered, unlocking the door.

Arthur looked inside and found an old man, looked to be in his eighties, chained to a wall with two Death Eaters guarding him. Arthur crept up to one of the Death Eaters and punched him. He spun around to the other Death Eater, narrowly missing the killing curse, and stunned him. He grabbed the keys from the Death Eater he punched and released the old man from his chains.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," Arthur said, "I'm from the Ministry of Magic in Britain. I've been sent to help you."

"Nathaniel Abernathy," the old man replied, "Headmaster of what was once this fine establishment."

"Come with me," Arthur said, "I'll get you out of here."

Abernathy stood up and cracked his back. "Accio wand," he said, summoning his wand from his desk, "I shall not leave my students in the care of Voldemort's lackeys."

Arthur nodded and the two ventured out of the room and into a sudden battle. The Death Eaters had been alerted to their presence and struck.

* * *

  
Charlie and his team quietly crept along a line of trees, being careful not to step into the moonlight. They could see at the east entrance three Death Eaters standing guard. Charlie was busy figuring out how to get in when he stepped on a moss-covered rock and slipped, falling from the line of trees. The Death Eaters spotted him in the moonlight and alerted the rest.

"Bollocks," Charlie muttered, "Take them down!"

The Aurors struck, stunning the Death Eater guards and blasting their way into the school. They were met by Bartemius Crouch Jr. along with a handful of Death Eaters.

"Crouch," Charlie growled.

"Weasley," Crouch hissed.

They drew their wands and attacked, each ducking out of the way of each other's curses. The Aurors managed to break through the line of Death Eaters, blasting open several doors and causing a flood of students to pour out.

"Get those students to safety," Charlie shouted.

"They'll not leave here alive!" Crouch shouted, "And neither will you!"

Charlie took refuge behind a freshly created pile of rubble as he shot a stunning curse at Bartemius. Bartemius dodged the curse and fired one back.

"Give it up, Crouch," Charlie said, "Come quietly and I'll ensure a fair trial for the murder of your father."

"My father got what he deserved, Weasley!" Crouch cried, "Just as you'll get what you deserve!"

Charlie found himself pinned under heavy fire. He had one chance. Charlie squatted up, and then dove from his cover.

"REDUCTO!" Charlie shouted, blasting the floor beneath Crouch's feet, knocking him and some Death Eaters backwards. Charlie got to his feet and saw Crouch standing up. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Charlie shouted, catching Bartemius in the full body-bind curse.

Bartemius hit the floor and began spewing obscenities at Charlie. Having heard enough, Charlie reared back and kicked Bartemius in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

  
Bill decided sneaking wasn't for him. As soon as the signal was given to strike, Bill charged full speed, sending out curses and hexes as fast as he could, his team following suit. Bill burst through the west entrance doors and began blasting anything that moved. Fortunately, he was only hitting Death Eaters. Bill ordered his team to blast open every door and search for hostages. Bill marched up to a door and kicked it open, walking into a group of fifth-year students, all of which had their wands drawn.

"Do what you wish," one of the students cried out, "We're no longer afraid of Voldemort."

"I'm the good guy," Bill said, "Now come on. I've got to get you to safety."

"We're not leaving," another student spoke up, "We want to help get our school back."

"You're too young," Bill said, "I'll not risk having the dead bodies of fifth-years on my conscience."

Bill began to leave when he was knocked back by three Death Eaters. "Kill him!" one of them shouted.

Before any of them could do anything, they were blasted out of the room. One of the students, smoking wand in hand, looked down at Bill.

"You sure you don't need our help?" the student asked.

Bill cracked a half-smile. "Get out there and fight then," Bill said.

The students rushed into the hall and began fending off the Death Eaters. Bill pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off. As he walked into the hallway, he spotted Bellatrix.

"So," Bill said, "Voldemort left his craziest servant in charge."

Bellatrix smiled. "I see the Ministry has been scraping the bottom of the barrel for Aurors," she remarked.

"STUPEFY!" Bill shouted, stunning Bellatrix.

As Bill moved in to finish Bellatrix, a large figure leapt from the shadows and attacked him.

* * *

  
Charlie had blasted his way to the center of the building. He could see Mad-Eye to his right and his father to his left. Straight ahead, he could see Bill, pinned to the ground by a rather large individual.

"Mad-Eye!" Charlie shouted, getting Moody's attention, "It's Fenrir!"

Mad-Eye looked and saw Fenrir Greyback, in human form, mauling Bill. Mad-Eye fought his way through the Death Eaters in an attempt to get to Bill. However, there were too many Death Eaters in his way and he was unable to reach him.

* * *

  
Arthur and Abernathy had made quite a duo, blasting their way through Death Eaters, allowing Arthur's team to mop up the edges and help students to escape. As Arthur made his way into the large melee in the center of the school building, he kept hearing random shouts about Bill and Fenrir Greyback. Arthur finally pieced them together when he caught sight of Bill being mauled. Enraged, Arthur charged full speed through a group of Death Eaters, making a beeline for his eldest son.

"Get off of my boy!" Arthur shouted, kicking Fenrir in the ribs.

Fenrir glared up at Arthur and leapt to his feet. He leapt into the air, hands stretched out towards Arthur, when a curse caught him in the gut, knocking him into a wall. Bill had managed to raise his wand and shoot a stunning curse at Fenrir. Arthur rushed to Bill's side and helped his son up. Bill was bleeding badly from his face down to his chest.

"It's just a scratch," Bill gurgled, attempting to maintain his humor.

* * *

  
The battle had begun to go awry. The Death Eaters surrounded the remaining Aurors, which numbered at about half of their original ranks. Bellatrix was helped to her feet and stood at the front of the Death Eaters.

"A brave effort," she said sarcastically, "But ultimately futile. Kill them."

"I think not!" a voice shouted from behind the Death Eaters.

A man stood at the end of a corridor. His grey hair and beard suggested he was around his sixties maybe. His well-built frame was concealed by a long trench coat made from dragon hide.

"Who the hell is that?" Fenrir asked.

"The name's Moody," the man said, "Marius Moody." Mad-Eye stared at this familiar person.

"My dear man," Bellatrix said, "There are far more of us than there are of you. What can you possibly do?"

"Not me," Marius said, "Him."

A low growling sound was then heard on the opposite end of the Death Eaters. Slowly, everyone turned and set their eyes on a white dragon snarling at them. The Death Eaters moved to strike, but the dragon unleashed a loud roar, literally freezing them in their tracks. Marius drew his wand and stunned a nearby group of Death Eaters.

"Alright," Marius shouted, "NOW!"

On cue, an army of students appeared and attacked the Death Eaters. Mad-Eye, amazed at the skills of some of these students, remembered that he still had a job to do. He weeded out the first and second-years and ordered them to safety. He then focused on the third and fourth-years. He yanked them back from the fight one at a time and ordered them to safety as well. All the while, Mad-Eye watched as the fifth, sixth, and seventh-years dueled with the Death Eaters. Many students fell, obviously outmatched by the more-experienced Death Eaters.

Suddenly, a third-year student charged into the battle. Mad-Eye tried to grab him, but he was out of reach. The student began taking out Death Eaters left and right. Mad-Eye was thoroughly impressed. Suddenly, the boy stopped and hit the ground. He was struck with the Cruciatus curse, courtesy of Bellatrix. Mad-Eye tried to help the boy, but he was soon overcome by more Death Eaters.

To Mad-Eye's amazement, the boy began to struggle to his feet, still firing curses despite still being in the grip of the torture curse. Enraged, Bellatrix relinquished the torture curse only to fire the killing curse, killing the boy on contact. The student's body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Seeing this, Mad-Eye moved in to attack Bellatrix only to realize the dragon had beat him to it. The dragon, in a fit of rage, spewed fire at the Death Eaters surrounding Bellatrix, burning them alive. The dragon glared at Bellatrix, somehow knowing it was her who killed the boy.

"Retreat!" Bellatrix shouted.

All at once the Death Eaters disappeared. The dragon snarled at Mad-Eye, who in turn drew his wand to defend himself.

"That's enough, Avalanche," Marius said.

The Dragon then stopped snarling and laid down, sniffing Mad-Eye curiously. Marius strolled over to the dragon and pet its head.

"Good boy," Marius said, prompting a small squeal from the dragon.

"They told me you were dead, Marius," Mad-Eye said.

"That's funny," Marius responded, "They told me the same thing about you."

"You know him?" Charlie asked.

"He's my younger brother," Mad-Eye said, "What he's doing here I haven't the foggiest idea."

"I'm a teacher here," Marius replied, "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. I'm responsible for Avalanche here, as well as the other three."

"Other three?" Charlie asked.

"These dragons are the school's mascots," Marius said, "One for each wing of the school."

Arthur had held onto Bill as they approached Mad-Eye. "Bill's been mauled," he said, "We have to get him out of here."

"Hogwarts," Mad-Eye said.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's," Arthur protested.

"Those Death Eaters may be back and with larger numbers. We go to Hogwarts. They can care for him there and we can call for backup."

Arthur, not wanting to waste anymore time, nodded in agreement. "Charlie, stay here," he said, "Look after the students and help round everyone up."

Arthur and Mad-Eye both held onto Bill and apparated to Hogwarts. Once there, Arthur carried Bill to the Hospital for immediate treatment.

* * *

  
**A/N: So that was chapter 23...tell me what ya think...chapter 24 coming soon**


	24. Tragedy and Triumph

**Author's Note: Okay, so as of now, I'm officially finished writing the story...now it's just a matter of posting each chapter here...anyways, here's chapter 24 hope you like it...read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Mad-Eye had just finished relaying the events. Jason and Alice still looked worried.

"How many dead?" Jason asked.

Mad-Eye looked at the floor, obviously keeping something from everyone.

"Mad-Eye, Jason asked you a question," Alice said.

Mad-Eye took another swig from his flask and looked up at Jason. "Nearly twenty of our Aurors," he began, "Four faculty members, half of the fifth-years, a handful of sixth-years, all but three seventh years, and one third year."

Jason's face drained of all color. "Who was the third year?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch the name," Mad-Eye said.

Alice reached out and touched Mad-Eye's shoulder and browsed through his thoughts until coming across the face of the student in question. Alice let go of Mad-Eye's shoulders and turned to Jason, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't say it," Jason said, fighting back tears.

"They killed Bobby!" Alice shouted, finally breaking down into uncontrollable crying.

Alice sunk to her knees, crying. Jason, forcing back the same breakdown, helped his sister to her feet and helped her to a bed.

"Who was Bobby?" Ron asked.

"Bobby was our little brother," Jason said. "He was a year old and we were four when our parents were killed by dark wizards. We made a promise to protect Bobby at any cost. I began training him to hone his skills so that he could defend himself in case he was ever put in a situation where we couldn't protect him."

"He must have tried to fight the Death Eaters," Alice said softly.

"I remember that boy," Mad-Eye said, "Bellatrix had him in the Cruciatus curse. Even while being tortured he stood on his feet and cursed more Death Eaters. I've never seen a wizard so young be so powerful. Bellatrix finally gave up and…and killed him."

"It was a dragon that forced them to retreat," Arthur chimed in, "A white one. And it seemed especially mad at Bellatrix."

"Avalanche," Jason said.

"Jason is that you?" a gruff voice asked from the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Moody," Jason said, greeting Marius.

"Alastor," Marius began, "I was sent to inform you that the school has been secure. Three of our dragons are standing guard and we have ensured the school's safety."

"Just three dragons?" Jason asked.

"Avalanche is…in mourning," Marius replied, "Young Bobby's dead. Died fighting to reclaim the school."

Suddenly hit with another wave of emotion, Jason turned and exited the Hospital Wing. Hermione stood up and left after him.

"Where did you get that white dragon?" Arthur asked, "I don't recall any dragons that look like that."

"It's a Russian Snowback," Marius said, "Found in the colds of Siberia. Long thought extinct. Only about 6 of them are left in existence. We found Avalanche as a baby and raised him."

"What do you mean the dragon is in mourning?" Harry said.

"Bobby was Avalanche's handler," Marius replied, "We pick four first-years to be the dragons' handlers. They spend all theirs years at the school caring for their respective dragons and when they graduate, four new first-years are picked. Bobby was picked to be a handler, but turned it down. He later changed his mind when Avalanche showed such a liking to Bobby that he wouldn't allow anyone else to feed him or care for him. Bobby had no choice but to accept." Marius bowed his head in silence.

* * *

  
Jason wasn't sure where he was going. He just knew he had to go somewhere and vent his sorrow. He finally made his way to the Owlery and sat in a far corner, staring out a window. The soft hoots of the owls soothed his anger somewhat, but not by much.

"I was hoping I'd find you," Hermione said, standing in the doorway.

"I shouldn't have left him," Jason said, "He was hard-headed and always thought himself to be invincible. I should've stayed behind and looked after him."

Jason's words slowly degraded into mumbles as Jason finally broke down and began to cry. Hermione sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"Why did they have to take my baby brother?" Jason asked through his sobs.

Hermione held onto him, crying as well. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said, kissing Jason on the cheek.

Jason's crying began to subside. "I'll make them pay," he said, "If it takes the rest of my life, I'll make the ones responsible pay."

Hermione had never heard Jason talk like that. He sounded almost…evil. "Please don't dedicate your life to revenge," she said, "There are so many things in your life that would suffer from it."

Jason grew silent. "He was my blood," he said, "My little brother. I helped take care of him after our parents died. I bathed him, fed him, cared for him, and taught him. He was the closest thing I may ever have to a son. And I wasn't there to protect him."

"What about having…an actual son?" Hermione asked.

Jason lifted his head and looked Hermione in the eyes. "What?" he asked, "Are you…?"

"Of course I'm not," Hermione said, "But you and I both know that we're in this together for the long run."

"Are you telling me you want to have children?" Jason asked.

"Well not now, of course," Hermione said, "We still have to finish school and all that. But yes, one day I would like to see what you and I could produce together."

Jason smiled, but it soon faded as he sighed, looking out the window. "I can't help but feel responsible," he said, "He always looked to me or Alice to help him when he was in trouble. And the one time he needed me most, I wasn't there."

"Your brother gave his life defending the school he loved," Hermione said, "I know you feel awful, but there's nothing you could have done. Please don't shoulder the guilt of your brother's death. Instead of beating yourself up about it, think of the fact that he fought valiantly for what he believed in."

"I never really thought of it like that," Jason said, his smile returning.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere a bit warmer?" Hermione asked. Jason nodded and stood up, helping Hermione to her feet.

* * *

  
Ron had sat down next to Alice, putting his arm around her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "I imagine Jason is more broken up about this than me," she said, "Bobby was my brother and I loved him, but Jason was like a father to Bobby. Jason helped raise Bobby."

Ron held Alice's hand. "You have no idea how sorry I am," he said. Alice smiled and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

Draco and Ginny sat together on a bed, watching everyone in the room. They were startled when they saw Mrs. Weasley burst through the Hospital Wing doors.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, rushing to Bill's side, "Arthur how did this happen?"

"Fenrir Greyback attacked him," Mr. Weasley replied, "During our raid on the American school."

"Was Fenrir in human form?" Remus asked. Bill weakly nodded. "He should be fine, then," Remus said, "I don't think lycanthropy can be transferred in human form."

Bill was taking a sigh of relief when Tonks and Fleur burst into the room. Fleur shrieked at the sight of Bill's mangled face, and then rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Fleur asked.

Bill nodded. "You shouldn't be here," he said, "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"I do not care," Fleur said, grabbing Bill's hand and holding onto it tight, "Even like this you are still the man I love."

Fleur reached into her pocket and produced a ring, prompting gasps from everyone in the room. "You gave this to me," she said, "You asked me to take some time to think about what you were asking. I need to think no longer. Yes, Bill Weasley, I will marry you."

Fleur slipped the ring onto her finger and embraced Bill. Mrs. Weasley, already sobbing, embraced Fleur. "Welcome to the family," she said, "I can't believe the first of my children is getting married."

Ginny and Draco both exchanged glances. "Umm, mum," Ginny said, "He's actually the second."

Mrs. Weasley turned and saw Ginny sitting next to Draco, then saw the ring on Ginny's finger. "You mean," she said, "You're marrying a Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. "Both of you," Mrs. Weasley said, "Outside. Now."

Mrs. Weasley turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing, followed by Draco and Ginny. Once outside, Mrs. Weasley turned and faced them, red in the face.

"Are you mad?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I'm marrying the man I love," Ginny replied.

"You must be delirious," Mrs. Weasley said, "Did you think that after ages of rivalry between our family and his that you two could honestly even think to have future together?"

"Why does family past and blood have to have a say in our futures?" Draco asked, "I love your daughter and she loves me. That's all that should matter."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't the way things work," Mrs. Weasley said, "And even if I approved of this, what makes you think your family would?"

"Because he's already asked me," Narcissa said, arriving on the scene, "And right now, I'm the only Malfoy who's approval he needs. And quite frankly, I've heard their arguments as to why they should be allowed to be married and although I am concerned about my family and yours, Mrs. Weasley, if it makes them happy, let them be happy."

Mrs. Weasley stared long and hard at Narcissa, then at Ginny and Draco. "I suppose nothing I say or do is going to change your minds?" she asked.

Ginny and Draco shook their heads and held hands tightly. Mrs. Weasley's vision shifted from them to Narcissa. She finally let out a long sigh.

"Please, Narcissa," she finally said, "Call me Molly. And you, Draco, can call me mum." A smile broke out on Mrs. Weasley's face. Ginny and Draco both hugged Molly and Narcissa.

"So, when do you intend on having the wedding?" Narcissa asked.

"After we finish school," Ginny replied.

"At least I'll have time between weddings," Molly joked.

There many things to be joyous about and some to be sorrowful about. Jason and Alice mourned the loss of their brother, but joined in the celebration not only Bill and Fleur's impending marriage, but Draco and Ginny's as well. On top of that, Jason and Alice's school had been freed from the Death Eaters and though many had died, many more survived. Overall, it was an important occasion, despite the tragic losses.

* * *

  
Bill was soon released from the Hospital Wing and allowed to leave with Fleur. Molly and Arthur had also gone home. Narcissa left to stay with Tonks. Shortly before they left, Tonks and Remus had walked off elsewhere to talk. After Tonks had left with Narcissa, Harry approached him.

"What did you two talk about?" Harry asked.

"Tonks wants to get married," Remus replied.

"That's incredible news," Harry said.

"I told her no," Remus remarked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm too old for her," Remus said, "I'm also too poor and far too dangerous."

It was at this time that Sirius showed up. "If I had a body, I'd kick you in your ass," he said, "Are you really going to let somebody who loves you walk out of your life?"

"What can I do?" Remus said, "Everything I told her was the truth. I'd be putting her in danger if I married her."

"What can you do?" Sirius began, "You can start by putting all of those fears of yours to rest and actually take a chance." Remus remained silent for a moment. "If you're not back by tomorrow, I'll cover your teaching duties for you," Sirius said jokingly.

Remus chuckled, and then took off running. "Good luck," Sirius said.

As Sirius turned to Harry, he was startled by what he saw. Harry had somehow sprouted antlers.

"You've been thinking about your animagus form, haven't you?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at him, puzzled, and then followed Sirius' gaze to the antlers on his head. "We might have," Harry said. Harry concentrated hard and soon, the antlers disappeared.

"I suppose it's time for another lesson," Sirius said.

Harry and Sirius saw Draco and Ginny making their way to the Room of Requirement, followed by Ron and Alice. Jason and Hermione were seen walking behind them.

"Perhaps it can wait until the morning," Harry said, "After the kind of day we've had, we're all very tired." Cho walked up to Harry and kissed him as they walked into the room.

Sirius sighed. "It's times like this I hate being a spirit," he said as he floated off.

**

* * *

  
A/N: so that's 24...roughly 10 chapters left to go...how is y'all liking the story so far? Chapter 25 coming soon**


	25. You are not ready, Potter

**Author's Note: Chapter 25...more of the relationships you've come to love...slight adult scene...read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

  
Nobody had seen Remus all morning. Professor Snape had substituted in his classes. Everyone was beginning to worry about him. Finally, during lunch, Remus strolled into the Great Hall and made his way to the faculty table. As he sat down, he began conversing with Dumbledore and a few other faculty members about his whereabouts. Harry looked over at the table and saw that Remus was grinning ear to ear. Remus looked out at Harry and nodded. Harry grinned and went back to his food. After lunch, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Jason walked out of the Great Hall, talking and conversing.

"I think we might be concentrating on our animagi forms a bit too much," Harry said.

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked.

"Last night while I was talking to Remus and Sirius I sprouted antlers," Harry said. Draco, Ron, and Jason broke out into uproarious laughter. "It's not funny," Harry said.

Everyone quieted down briefly, but then began laughing again. Harry thought about it for a moment, and then chuckled to himself.

"Okay," Harry said, "Maybe it is. But the point is if it happened to me it can happen to the rest of you. We shouldn't think about it for awhile until Remus and Sirius are ready for another lesson."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Ron said, "What with Valentine's Day approaching." Everybody froze.

"It is?" Draco asked.

"You forgot?" Ron asked. Draco nodded.

"So did I," Harry said.

"And me," Jason added.

"Well don't feel too bad," Ron said, "If it weren't for Alice mentioning it at breakfast, I would've, too."

"So, what do we do?" Draco asked.

"I've got an idea," Jason said.

All four of them huddled in close, listening to Jason's idea.

* * *

  
Hermione and Ginny had been sitting in class when Ginny slipped Hermione a note. Hermione quickly grabbed the note and opened it up.

_Valentine's Day is coming up. Has Jason said anything to you?_

Hermione looked over at Ginny and shook her head. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. After class, Hermione and Ginny tracked down Alice and Cho.

"We need to have a talk with our boys," Ginny said, "Valentine's Day is in two weeks and to my knowledge they haven't said a word about it."

"I tried talking to Ron about it," Alice said, "But he kinda ended up running off."

"I say after dinner we confront them," Cho said.

Everyone agreed and continued the rest of their day.

* * *

  
Dinner finally came. Hermione and Ginny sat down, waiting for their men. Cho and Alice sat at their respective tables. Everyone was keeping a watchful eye on the Great Hall. The boys hadn't shown up all night. Dinner was almost over and still no sign of them.

"I'm worried," Ginny said.

"I'm sure they're alright," Hermione said, "They probably figured we'd confront them and decided to hide."

* * *

  
Dinner had ended and everyone was milling back to their commons rooms. Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Alice had almost reached the Room of Requirement when they heard strange noises coming from within. In a panic, Hermione frantically opened the door to find Harry, Ron, Draco, and Jason on their beds, unconscious. Remus was standing in the middle of the room. Remus noticed the girls and tapped his wand, pulling the boys out of their dream state. One by one, the boys noticed that the girls were in the room.

"We had hoped we'd be done by the time you got back," Harry said.

"Animagus lessons?" Alice asked.

Ron nodded. "And we're making progress," he added, "Draco's form and my form get along."

"Unfortunately neither of us get along with Harry's," Draco said.

"What about Jason?" Hermione asked.

"We're not sure," Jason replied, "We can't get a clear view of what my form is."

"Remus, we need you please leave the room," Ginny said, "We have to talk to our boyfriends about something important." Remus promptly exited the room.

Each girl sat down near their respective boyfriend. "Do you have something to say to us?" Alice asked.

Ron looked at Draco, who looked at Harry, who looked at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes. "When did we decide that I tell them?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Jason lifted his hand and levitated a row of lit candles into the center of the room and began moving them in a circle, creating a swirl of smoke rising up. Ron pulled out his wand and enchanted the smoke so it would turn red. Draco pulled out his wand and enchanted the smoke so it took the form of a heart. Harry, who had already had his wand out, began twirling it, forming letters in the smoke. The girls all leaned in close as they read the words:

**RESERVATION. THREE BROOMSTICKS. FEBRUARY 14TH. VALENTINE'S DINNER FOR EIGHT.**

Jason stopped spinning the candles and returned them to where he got them. As the smoky message faded, the girls all showed expressions of joy.

"We thought you'd forgotten," Ginny said.

"Us?" Draco asked, "Forget? Never." Quick glances of mischief exchanged from all four boys.

"So, is that why you didn't show at dinner?" Hermione asked.

Jason nodded. "We went out and made the reservation as soon as we could," he said.

"But how did you avoid getting caught?" Cho asked.

"Oh, we have our ways," Harry said slyly, tucking the marauders map into his robe.

"Not only that," Ron said, "But we had to make sure your gift was taken care of." All at once, everyone shot a shocked expression at Ron.

"Gift?" Alice asked.

Ron nodded. "Well what's Valentine's Day without a gift?" he asked.

Draco, Harry, and Jason grabbed Ron and rushed out of the room. "Are you out of your mind?" Draco asked.

"We didn't get them anything other than the dinner and you know that," Harry said.

"Relax I've got it covered," Ron said, "I have an idea." Ron then turned and looked at Jason.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jason asked.

"It requires your musical talents," Ron said.

"Since when do I gotta come up with the gift?" Jason asked.

"Actually it'll take all of us," Ron said.

He pulled them close and relayed his idea. After some muffled debating, each of them agreed and walked back inside, meeting their girls with big smiles.

"Is everything alright?" Cho asked. All four of them nodded.

"Ron wasn't supposed to mention the gift," Draco said.

Commotion was heard outside the hall leading to the room. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped inside. "We've found something," he said.

Hagrid and Mad-Eye walked inside, carrying a large block with them. It was made of granite and was a perfect square.

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked.

"It was found in Hogsmeade," Hagrid said, grunting as he and Mad-Eye put it down.

"Recognize the symbol, Harry?" Mad-Eye asked, pointing to one of the sides of the block.

"That matches the symbol on Harry's chest," Cho said.

Harry approached the block and held out his hand. The block began to hum.

"It's responding to Harry," Hermione said.

Harry knelt in front of it and placed both hands on either side of the block. Suddenly, the block began to shift, moving around like the squares of a rubix cube. Harry, driven by some unknown force, moved the sides of the block around, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Finally, the block stopped. Harry placed a hand over the symbol on the block. The symbol began to glow and it opened the block up, revealing two gauntlets made out of marble.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"The Gauntlets of Stone," Dumbledore replied, "A piece of armor created and used by Jurgen Jord."

Harry noticed what looked like a teardrop on the back of the hand of each gauntlet. He reached into the block and slipped his hands into each of the gauntlets. With almost no effort, Harry pulled the gauntlets out and held them up.

"That block was almost too heavy for Hagrid and I to carry," Mad-Eye said.

"Harry's the Earth Elemental," Jason said, "Lifting gauntlets made of stone is nothing for him."

Harry examined the teardrop-shaped symbol of each of the gauntlets. "I found the piece of the pendant," he said.

With the gauntlets on, he balled up his fists and connected them together, connecting the two teardrop shapes to form a figure eight.

"Three pieces of the Infinity Pendant have been found so far," Hagrid said, "That leaves five more to go. I just hope we can find them before Voldemort attacks again."

"And if we can't," Dumbledore said, "We must fight Voldemort just the same. I think it's time you eight began training for the coming battle."

"When would we start?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I suspect that you perhaps have plans for Valentine's Day," Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded.

"In that case," Dumbledore continued, "You can begin training after Valentine's Day. For now, you should be getting some rest. Some of you have a funeral to attend to tomorrow."

Jason, suddenly reminded of this fact, turned and made a beeline for the room, hoping to fight off any tears until he was out of sight.

* * *

  
That night, nobody slept. Everyone was too anxious about future events to sleep.

"Jason, I'm worried," Hermione whispered.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"Who the Water Elemental is," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I'm worried that you're going to die," Hermione replied, "And not just halfway like at the lake, but really die this time."

Jason wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tight. "You have my word," he began, "Nothing, not even death, is going to part us ever again. I'll make sure of that."

Hermione curled up into him and drifted off to sleep. Jason, however, had not. He remained awake because a horrifying thought had entered his mind.

_"What if she's the Water Elemental?"_ Jason thought.

* * *

Draco and Ginny had remained awake for different reasons. "I'm thinking about having Ron be my best man," Draco said.

"I guess I'll ask Alice to be the maid of honor then," Ginny remarked, "Have you thought about where to have the wedding?"

"Actually," Draco replied with a grin, "I was thinking about where to have the honeymoon."

"I guess I should've seen that coming," Ginny said.

Draco pulled Ginny close and kissed her deeply. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

* * *

Harry and Cho were trying to be as quiet as they can, making sure nobody could hear them.

_**...Adult Content Warning...**_

"Harder," Cho whispered.

Harry bucked his hips harder, causing Cho to let a slight squeal of delight slip. Harry stopped for a moment, checking to see if anybody had heard her.

"Don't stop, Harry," Cho said.

"Well don't make anymore noises like that," Harry said, continuing his pace.

Cho's eyes widened and rolled into the back of her head as she tensed up and suddenly relaxed. Harry continued for another minute or two until he stopped moving, slowly twitching to a halt.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

"What is it with you and the thrill of getting caught?" Harry asked.

"You like it just as much as I do," Cho said, resting her head on Harry's chest.

"Where should we do it next?" Harry asked.

"Hogsmeade," Cho replied, "Valentine's Day."

"But where in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Wherever the mood strikes us," Cho replied.

Harry grinned and kissed Cho. "We should probably get some sleep," he said. Cho nodded and pressed herself close to Harry, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
Ron and Alice had kept a certain amount of distance from each other. "Can I ask you something?" Alice asked.

"You can ask me anything," Ron replied.

"Why do you sleep as far away from me as possible?" Alice asked.

Ron rolled over and faced Alice. "Because I don't want to overstep my limits," he replied, "I'm a gentleman and I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you."

Alice smiled. "You don't have to sleep on the opposite end of the bed to show me you're a gentleman," she said.

Ron blushed and slowly moved more towards Alice. Alice did the same and met Ron in the middle, grabbing Ron's arm and putting it around her and placing her head on his chest. Ron was rigid for a few moments, but soon relaxed and fell asleep along with Alice.

* * *

  
A few moments later, everyone was sound asleep. That's when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Professor Snape walked in.

"They're finally asleep," Snape whispered to himself. He reached into his robe and pulled out a bottle of neon blue liquid. "This should do the trick," he muttered.

One by one, he poured a few drops onto everyone's forehead. After finishing, he crept to the door, stopping only to look back at Harry, who was asleep with his arms around Cho.

"You are not ready for what lies ahead, Potter," Snape whispered quietly, "And neither are your friends."

Snape opened the door and quickly exited. The drops sunk into everyone's skin. In an instant, they were sucked into a horrifying nightmare.

* * *

  
A battlefield, just like the other nightmares. Harry quickly scanned the battle for Voldemort.

"Here I am, Harry!" Voldemort shouted, drawing Harry's attention.

Voldemort was standing atop the school, his hand firmly around Cho's throat, holding her in the air beyond the ledge of the school.

"Let her go, Voldemort!" Harry shouted, "Your fight is with me!"

"Let her go?" Voldemort asked, "Whatever you say." Voldemort cackled as he released his grip on Cho, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"CHO!" Harry shouted. Harry shut his eyes as he heard a thump. Cho was dead.

"You and your friends are no match for me," Voldemort said.

Harry, in a rage took off towards the school, passing Alice as he ran. Alice was engaged in a battle with Will. "This would've all been avoided if you'd sided with Voldemort," Will said.

"You honestly think I would help a dark wizard to kill?" Alice asked.

"Shame what happened to your brother," Will said, smirking.

Alice bared her teeth and swung at Will. Will ducked and jumped out of the way as a green blast hit Alice square in the chest, killing her.

Ginny had been taken hostage by Lucious Malfoy. Draco now stood in front of his father. "Give her back!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Lucious replied, "You have obviously mistaken me for someone who cares."

Ginny managed to free herself and jumped onto Lucious' back. Lucious flailed around a bit before grabbing Ginny and throwing her off. Ginny pulled herself to her feet and stood next to Draco. They were soon surrounded by Death Eaters. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and held it tight.

"Whatever happens," Draco began, "I will always love you."

The circle of Death Eaters raised their wands and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry raced through the hallways. As he ran, he passed by Ron and Hermione. They were pinned down behind a pile of rubble. They were being fired upon by Death Eaters.

"What a way to go," Ron said, "Trapped behind rubble."

"We're not dead yet, Ron," Hermione said, firing at the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, the crowd parted and Jason pushed his way through, blasting away Death Eaters. "We have to help Harry," he said.

Hermione and Ron leapt to their feet and followed Jason. They arrived on the roof to find Harry already engaged in a duel with Voldemort. Ron ran in headlong to aid Harry, but was caught off guard by Bellatrix, who placed him in the Cruciatus curse. In a final moment of strength and bravery, Ron leapt at Bellatrix, knocking them both off the roof and plummeting to the grounds below. Harry, distracted by Ron's sacrifice, turned his attention away from Voldemort. Voldemort saw this and blasted Harry, knocking him back.

"This is the end, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione watched as Jason sprung into action, diving in front of Harry and taking the full force of the curse, killing him. Hermione shrieked and ran towards Voldemort only to fall from the killing curse as well. Voldemort turned back to Harry.

"You lose," he hissed, "I win."

Harry's last view was a green flash.

**

* * *

  
A/N: so there's chapter 25...26 up by end of weekend**


	26. Funeral at Dragonfire

**Author's Note: Chapter 26...it's a sad one...read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

When they awoke the next day, they could see grey skies on the horizon. Fitting weather for such a day. They got dressed and made their way to breakfast. Jason and Alice were in very low spirits this morning. And in truth, nobody could blame them. Today they would be going home via the floo network to be at their younger brother's funeral. Jason was dressed in all black as was Alice. Neither of them hardly ate any food. After breakfast, Alice and Jason made their way to Dumbledore's office, where they would floo to their school. Ron and Hermione followed them all the way to the office.

"We're coming with you," Ron said.

"You don't have to do that," Jason replied.

"We know we don't," Hermione said, "But we're going to. I don't want you to be alone today."

Jason wasn't in the mood to argue, so he nodded and walked into Dumbledore's office.

* * *

They had all flooed to Dragonfire and were among the first to arrive. They were greeted by Abernathy.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Jason said.

Abernathy embraced Jason and Alice. "I know today is going to be a hard for you both," he said, "You have my deepest condolences. Jason I understand you and Alice have both opted to give your brother's eulogy. Is that correct?"

Jason and Alice both nodded. Abernathy then noticed Ron and Hermione. "Nathaniel Abernathy," he said, extending his hand, "Headmaster of Dragonfire."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, shaking Abernathy's hand, "Sixth-year prefect at Hogwarts. I'm Jason's girlfriend.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, "Also sixth-year prefect. I'm Alice's boyfriend."

After the introductions and pleasantries, Jason and Alice sought out the dragons. Marius was in the dragons' stable, tending to Avalanche.

"How's he doing?" Jason asked.

"He's getting better," Marius replied, "He's been eating again. I've never seen a dragon so emotionally broken up over someone's death."

"I know the feeling," Alice said.

Jason approached Avalanche, laying a hand on his snout. Avalanche sniffed Jason's hand and then nuzzled it. "We share the same pain," he said, "He loved Bobby, too."

Avalanche stretched behind himself and produced an old stuffed teddy bear about half Jason's size. "Bobby gave that to Avalanche as a chew toy," Alice said.

Jason knelt down next to it and hugged it tightly. "He kept it because it smelled like Bobby," Jason said.

Jason stood up and picked up the bear, handing it back to Avalanche. Avalanche made a soft squealing sound and nudged it back to Jason. Jason smiled half-heartedly.

"I have many memories of Bobby to remember him by," Jason said, "This is all you have to remember him. I want you to have it."

Avalanche blinked a few times, then reached out with a claw and drug the teddy bear close to him. Jason began to force back tears, fearing another breakdown. Hermione stood next to him and entwined her fingers in his. Alice held onto Ron and softly cried into his shoulder. Ron held Alice close to him, running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

More people began to arrive. Mainly parents of the students, both surviving and deceased. The skies began to grow dark. Grey clouds began to form. Everyone sat down in seats as Abernathy walked to a podium. A large fog bank was behind him.

"Thank you for being here today," Abernathy said, "As many of you know, at the beginning of the school year, we were attacked by Voldemort and his death eaters. In that battle, many lives were lost and because of Voldemort holding us hostage, we were unable to inform the families. When Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley led a team to liberate Dragonfire, the ensuing battle cost us many more lives."

Abernathy turned to the fog bank and with a wave of his wand, the fog disappeared, revealing several rows of coffins, each blanketed with the flag of the school wing that they belonged to.

"This cemetery was erected to honor the students and faculty who selflessly gave their lives to defend this establishment," Abernathy said, "Here, those who died fighting for what they loved will be buried and forevermore they will be honored for their sacrifices. Now I would like to turn the podium over to Marius Moody, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. He will be reading off the names of the seventh years."

Marius Moody stood up and slowly walked to the podium. "There were forty seventh-years at the start of the school year," he began, "Three remain today. Thirty-seven seventh-year students died between Voldemort's initial attack and the fight to reclaim the school. At this time, I would like Matthew Anderson, Steven Davis, and Lisa Mackey to please join me at the podium as we list off the seventh years."

Three students rose from the seats, making their way to the podium, joining Marius at the podium. Each of them had a rose in their hand.

"These three are all that is left of the seventh-year class," Marius said, "Those who tragically will never see graduation day are: Stephanie Aebi, Adam Alegre, April Alexander, Brett Aman, Bryce Barba, Alexander Benapfl, Latisha Bender, Morgan Bortner, Courtney Boyer, Jeffrey Castillo, Ryan Clark, Nicole Condley, Rebecca Coughran, Courtney Crivelli, Brian Davis. Brian's brother, Steven, is here to say a few words."

"My twin brother Brian loved life," Steven Davis began, "He was top of his class in Care of Magical Creatures and was planning for a future career in the subject. My brother's patriotism for Dragonfire was second to none. It's that reason that I do not openly mourn my brother's passing, because I know he gave his life for what he believed in. Good-bye Brian."

Steven walked to Brian's coffin and placed his flower on it before walking back to his seat.

"I shall continue the names," Marius said, "Marcus DelCastillo, Elizabeth Dodson, Julia Dourgarian, Laura Edalgo, Brittany Ferrero, Tyler Fulton, Marcus Gillett, Jennifer Grotheer, Andress Hawbaker, Lacey Heitman, Emma Hirning. Lisa Mackey has requested to say a few words about Ms. Hirning."

Lisa Mackey wiped away tears and cleared her throat. "Emma and I were more than cousins," she said, "We were best friends. Having grown up together, we felt more like sisters. My only comfort is that she died in the arms of her boyfriend, Tyler, whom she loved dearly. Not a day will go by when I won't think about the times Emma and I had together, the memories made, and not a day will go by when I won't come face to face with the truth that there will be no more moments, no more memories. I'll miss you, Em."

Lisa walked over to Emma's coffin and placed her rose on it. She walked back to her seat, streaming tears.

"The list of names continues," Marius said, his voice shaking, "William Hoff, Brendon Jorgenson, Matthew Morris, Cynthia Palmer, Colin Pitchford, Brendan Rawlings, Kellie Rose. Matthew here has asked for time to speak about Ms. Rose."

"We were planning to tell our families at the end of this year, but now is as good a time as any," Matthew began, "Kellie and I were engaged last year. We planned to get married after finishing school. I gave her a necklace that I had made in Transfiguration class. I told her it would have to do until I could afford a ring. The love of my life died in the fight to reclaim the school. This ring, the ring I was going to give her, is all I have to remember her by. Good-bye, my love. Merlin knows when we'll see each other again."

Matthew walked over to Kellie's coffin and placed his rose on her coffin. Already breaking down in tears, he returned to his seat.

"The final names on the list are," Marius began, "Erin Simpson, Garrett Splain, Stefanie Thomas, and Brian Young. Please bow your heads in silence as their coffins are lowered into their final resting place."

Everyone bowed their heads, watching as thirty-seven coffins were lowered into the earth. Marius saluted the coffins and walked to his seat. Abernathy rose and faced everyone.

"I now turn the podium over to Wanda Zatarra, professor of Potions," he said, "She will be reading off the sixth years."

A well-dressed black woman stood up and walked to the podium. "Good morning," she said, "The loss of the sixth-year students, while considerably less than the seventh-years, is just as tragic. Ten sixth-year students died in the fight to reclaim Dragonfire. Those students are: Geneva Biglow, Yolanda Bowling, Darrell Clark, James Dellamonica, Marcus Diaz, Steven Glass, Brandon Goldberg, Sophia Holden, Steven McCalmon, and Sarah Rogers. Please bow your heads for a moment of silence as these brave wizards and witches are lowered to their final resting place."

Everyone bowed their heads and ten more coffins were lowered. Wanda walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Coming to the podium now is Thomas Daijogo, fifth-year class president, who will read off the names of the fifth-years," Abernathy said. A young Asian boy stood up and walked to the podium.

"We have lost half of our fifth-year class because of Voldemort," Thomas said, "These were good friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers, sisters, and cousins. But most of all, they were among the bravest students ever to grace the halls of Dragonfire. Their courage in the face of battle is a standard we should all look up to. Those students who died in both Voldemort's initial attack and the battle to reclaim Dragonfire are: Rachel Addington, Kaley Bethke, Page Bowles, Brian Bowling, Erin Colli, William Delacruz, Cole Diehl, Nicholas Fox, Rebecca Goldberg, Ryan Handel, Lucy Hemphill, Alexander Heyd, Brad Pepper, Catherine Rouzer, Emily Sepcich, Sara Simpson, Jeffrey Smith, Kelly Stratton, Stephen Talbot, and Darrell Young. May they find peace in the next life."

Everyone watched as twenty more coffins were, lowered, leaving one left.

"The loss of life at Dragonfire has been tragic," Abernathy said, "But one loss in particular is among the most painful. Third-year student Robert Saint." Hermione looked over at Jason, whose eyes were already filling with tears.

"Robert Saint was among the brightest and friendliest at Dragonfire," Abernathy said, "His passion for magic and his love of life could be seen on his never-fading smile. At this time, I will turn the podium over to Jason and Alice Saint, sixth-year students and Robert's older siblings."

Jason and Alice stood up and walked to the podium. "Our brother, Bobby, was destined for great things," Alice said, "He was intelligent and skilled beyond his years. He was friendly to everyone and always did his best to reach out to newer students and make them feel at home. When we left Dragonfire under forced orders from Voldemort to infiltrate Hogwarts in Great Britain, Jason and I had done so in order to rally support and hopefully free our school. We achieved what we set out to do, but never believed that it would come at the cost of so many lives, including the only family Jason and I have left. Bobby, we know you're in a better place. We want you to know that we love you dearly and we will always remember you in our hearts."

Jason had brought his guitar with him to the podium and had conjured a stool to sit on. With a distant, somber look, he began strumming the strings. Fighting back tears, he began to sing.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's nothing in between  
You know the truth  
Nothing left to face  
There's nothing left to lose  
Nothing takes your place_

_When they say you're not that strong  
You're not that weak  
It's not your fault  
When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well_

Hermione watched as Jason played, tears streaming down his face. She began to tear up watching him.

_There's nothing left to prove  
There's nothing I can do  
There's nothing like the pain  
Of losing you  
Nothing left to hide  
Nothing left to fear  
I'll still be right here_

_When they say you're not that strong  
You're not that weak  
It's not your fault  
When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well_

Hermione and Ron looked up as the grey skies began to grow darker and darker. It was going to rain.

_What you want  
What you lost  
What you had  
What is gone is over  
What you've got  
What you love  
What you need  
What you have is real  
It's not enough  
It's not enough_  
_It's not enough  
It's not enough, I'm sorry__  
It's not enough  
It's not enough  
It's not enough  
It's not enough_

Suddenly, it began to pour, raining down on everyone. Everyone conjured umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain. Everyone except Jason, who continued playing, oblivious to the rain.

_When they say you're not that strong  
You're not that weak  
It's not your fault  
When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well_

_It's not enough  
No, it's not enough_

_It's not enough_

Jason trailed off his singing as he watched the last coffin lower into the ground. Clutching his guitar, he whispered, "Good-bye, little brother," before breaking down into tears.

Everyone began milling around the graves, dropping roses and other items into the plots to be buried with the coffins. Hermione walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

* * *

After saying their good-byes to their friends, Alice and Jason approached Abernathy. "We're heading back to Hogwarts now," Alice said.

"Still needed there, I take it?" Abernathy asked.

"The battle with Voldemort is drawing near," Alice said, "And Jason and I have become vital to the fight against him."

"If you need our help," Abernathy said, "Just let us know."

"What will become of the surviving students?" Jason asked.

"They are all being sent home to be with their families. The board of trustees has agreed to give them all passing grades for the rest of the year and graduation decrees to all the seventh-years, alive and dead. Those same decrees will be given to the deceased sixth and fifth-years as well when their time comes. Same goes for Bobby."

Jason nodded and shook Abernathy's hand. Jason, Hermione, Ron, and Alice walked into Abernathy's office and flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts, they were met by Harry, Cho, Ginny, and Draco.

"How was the funeral?" Draco asked.

"It was a funeral," Jason said, "How do you think it was?"

"Do any of you recall a horrific nightmare last night?" Harry asked. Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"Dumbledore thinks somebody might be planting these nightmares in our heads as a way to break us down from the inside," Ginny said.

"Guys, I know this is important stuff," Jason said, "But we just got back from my brother's funeral. The last thing I need to hear is details of more possible death in the future."

Jason and Hermione walked to the room, followed by everyone else. After such a mentally and emotionally exhausting day, sleep was never more accepted.

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that was chapter 26...sad, huh? the song was "Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace...chapter 27 coming soon**


	27. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update...it got crazy here last week...anyways, here's chapter 27...read, review, & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
For the next two weeks, nobody spoke of the nightmare. The only thing that was discussed was the fact that they all had the same nightmare and had all violently awoke from it that night screaming. After the funeral, they all silently agreed not to discuss it further until after Valentine's Day. But even though they didn't speak of it, they could all see that it was affecting each other. But today they all agreed to bury any thoughts of Voldemort or the coming battle. Today was Valentine's Day, after all, and it happened to be on a Saturday. After some hours speaking with Dumbledore, he agreed to let the eight of them out beyond the gates of Hogwarts for their celebration.

* * *

  
Hermione, Alice, Cho and Ginny, had taken up the prefects bathroom so that they could get ready for their big date.

"I wonder what the boys have in store for us," Ginny said, trying on different skirts.

"If I know Harry," Cho said, "It won't matter what I wear. It'll wind up on the ground anyways."

"I take it Harry is sex-crazed?" Alice asked. Cho grinned and nodded.

"I never thought he'd be like that," Hermione said.

"Well, what about Jason?" Cho asked.

Alice dropped the make-up mirror she was holding. "I'm his sister," she said, "I don't wanna hear about how he is in bed."

"What makes you think we've had sex?" Hermione asked.

"Don't play dumb," Ginny said, "We all know what happened the night you two got back together. I mean hell, you were in his bed the next day when we all came to speak to you two." Hermione had almost forgotten about that part and blushed.

"So," Cho continued, "What's he like?"

Alice rolled her eyes and walked to the furthest end of the bathroom so she wouldn't have to hear Hermione.

"Well what do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"How good is he in bed?" Cho asked.

"Well I don't have any basis for comparison," Hermione said, "But I do know this: That man is magic." Cho and Hermione giggled.

"Alright, Ginny," Cho said, "It's your turn."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ginny said, "But Draco and I haven't gone that far."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We decided to wait a year," Ginny said, "Make sure we really want to go that far with each other."

"And who came up with that idea?" Cho asked.

"Draco did," Ginny replied, prompting more giggles from Cho and Hermione.

"Alice, come join the conversation," Hermione said.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "I don't think the boys would be too keen on their most intimate details being disclosed," she said.

"Oh please," Cho said, "I'm sure they talk about us like that."

"Just please don't divulge anything too lewd about Ron," Ginny said, "He is my brother, after all."

"Well Ginny," Alice said, "Ron and I are in the same boat as you and Draco."

"Are Hermione and I the only ones who aren't virgins?" Cho asked in disbelief.

"Why haven't you and Ron done anything?" Hermione asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, "He says he doesn't want me to think that he's taking advantage of me."

"That sounds like Ron," Ginny said.

"Maybe he just doesn't know what to do," Cho said, "You should get aggressive with him. It worked for Harry."

* * *

  
In the Room of Requirement, the boys were slowly getting ready.

"Draco you've been hogging the mirror for almost an hour now," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, "But I like my hair looking nice. Have you ever heard of a hairbrush?"

Draco finally finished styling hair and walked away from the mirror. As Draco was deciding on what shirt to wear, he saw Ron fumbling with a tie.

"Nervous, are we?" Draco asked.

"It's a big night," Ron said, "I don't wanna be messing up."

Draco sighed and walked over to Ron. "Here, let me help," heo said, adjusting Ron's tie.

Out of the corner of Draco's eye, he spotted a dull yellow box hidden beneath some clothes. Ron noticed that Draco had spotted the box and went to grab them, but Draco had beaten him to it.

"Ribbed for her pleasure?" Draco asked, "You trust these muggle items?"

Jason and Harry had glanced over at Ron and Draco and saw the box. Intrigued, they joined the conversation. Embarrassed, Ron looked at his feet.

"Planning something tonight, Ron?" Jason asked.

"Not really," Ron said, "But I don't want to be…unprepared."

"Why don't you just use the protection charm?" Harry asked.

Ron turned red. "Because I don't know it," he said.

"Ron, are you a virgin?" Draco asked. Ron sheepishly nodded.

"Does Hogwarts not have a sexual education course?" Jason asked.

"Not really," Harry replied, "We usually learn it from family. I had to learn it from Sirius."

"And in case you hadn't noticed," Ron said, "My family isn't exactly a family that's practiced the protection charm."

"So, you and Alice haven't…" Harry began.

"No, we haven't," Ron said, "I don't want Alice to know that I don't know what I'm doing and think I'm an idiot."

"Ron," Jason said, "I'm pretty sure my sister is a virgin, too. And believe me, the first time is always a bit awkward."

"Was it awkward for you?" Ron asked.

"You're damn right it was," Jason said, "But Hermione and I got past it and it became the best night of our lives."

"So good, I guess, that you two wound up going missing for most of the day," Harry said, prompting chuckles from Ron and Draco.

"Dumbledore gave us the day off from class," Jason said, "It's coincidence that we didn't show until lunch and then until dinner."

Harry picked out a shirt and put it on. "You know you never did say thank you," he said, "We all put together that plan to get you and Hermione back together."

"The knowledge that we reconciled and had sex should have been thanks enough," Jason said, smirking, "Besides, according to Cho, me and Hermione are what made her demand sex from you."

Everyone stopped suddenly and turned their attention to Harry. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"Cho confided in me some information awhile back," Jason explained, "Apparently the knowledge that Hermione and I were getting it on convinced her to seek you out and make sure she got some from you."

Everybody, including Harry, broke out into a slight snicker. "I guess we're even then," Harry said.

"What's she like?" Draco asked.

"Wild," Harry replied, "She loves the thrill of getting caught."

"I'm aware," Ron said, "Alice and I know that you've done it more than once while we were all in the room before."

This time Harry turned red. "Well no one else takes advantage of the room," he said, "I mean what about you, Draco?"

"Ginny and I have decided to wait," Draco said, "Up to one year. I wanna make sure at least one of us is legal so we can avoid as much trouble as possible."

After some more talk, the boys had finished getting ready and were on their way to meet their dates.

* * *

  
The boys arrived at the staircase leading to the fifth floor.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet them?" Ron asked.

"That's what Cho told me," Harry said, "Staircase leading to the fifth floor because they were using the prefect's bathroom to get ready."

"Is everything prepared?" Draco asked.

"I double checked," Jason said, "The table is ready for us, as are the items needed for the big gift."

As the four of them waited, they noticed a layer of fog rolling down the staircase. One by one, the girls stepped into view, each one as stunning as the next. They slowly made their way down the staircase, smiling at their respective boyfriends.

Ron was the first to speak, noticing Alice's satin black dress with a yellow pin attached at one of her dress straps. Her hair was let down, but curled.

"Alice…you…you…look…" Ron stuttered.

Alice giggled at this and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. Ron turned a deep shade of red.

Cho stood in front of Harry, looking deep into his eyes. Harry's eyes moved up an down, admiring Cho's deep blue dress with bronze trim and sash. Her hair was up in a bun and in Harry's view, she looked almost like a geisha. Harry grabbed Cho and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"I take it you like what I'm wearing," Cho said.

"I'll like it better once it's off you," Harry said with a grin. Cho giggled and kissed Harry.

Draco stood, surprised at Ginny's choice of colors. She had on a low cut emerald green dress with a bright silver shawl wrapped around her. Her hair was completely straight and fell in front of her shoulders. Ginny walked up to Draco and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"You look lovely tonight," Draco said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Ginny responded.

In Jason's mind, Hermione was the most stunning. She was wearing a long scarlet dress that slit up to mid-thigh was accented by two golden pins on her dress straps. Her hair was braided into a single tail. Hermione flung herself into Jason's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"I take it you're glad to see me," Jason said.

"More than glad," Hermione replied, "Excited. I get to spend Valentine's Day with someone I love." Jason smiled and kissed Hermione.

"We should get a move on," Ron said, "Our table is waiting."

With a collective nod, everyone set out for Hogsmeade. As they were leaving, they were stopped by Professor Snape. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade," Draco replied.

"You most certainly are not," Snape hissed.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said defiantly.

"This is not a sanctioned Hogsmeade weekend," Snape responded.

"We have permission to leave the grounds," Ron said.

"From who?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied.

Snape remained silent and stormed down the hall. The eight of them continued on and exited the school. "And now," Snape said to himself as he watched them leave, "The real test begins."

* * *

  
When they arrived at Three Broomsticks, they were greeted by two rather large-looking men. "The professor thought you might require some extra security," one of them said.

The two men opened the doors and everyone walked inside. Their table was already prepared. There were only a handful of other people there having dinner. They all sat down and ordered drinks.

"This is incredible," Hermione said.

"I'm glad you think so," Jason said with a smile.

"How did you pay for this?" Ginny asked.

"We all chipped in," Ron replied, "Harry, Jason, and Draco paid for most of it, though."

"That's why we put Ron in charge of the gift," Draco said.

"So what is this gift you keep talking about?" Cho asked.

"We can't tell you yet," Harry replied.

As the night progressed, the eight of them began to feel completely relaxed. They had forgotten about all of the problems facing them in the future. Tonight, they were free. The food they ordered was delicious and the atmosphere was alive with romance. Draco quickly shot a glance to Harry. Harry nodded and looked at Ron. Ron nodded and looked at Jason. Jason nodded and used his telekinesis to slide a stool from the corner of the room to the table.

"We all came to a realization," Harry said, "Why get you individual gifts that will say the same thing when we can give you all one big gift?"

Jason got up from the table and held out his hand, using his telekinesis to levitate his guitar over to him. Draco grabbed a stool and placed it next to Jason. Harry and Ron did the same thing. All the girls scooted close together, waiting to see what the gift was. Jason tuned his guitar and began strumming. He looked at Harry, who nervously began singing:

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you_

Harry looked back at Jason, who looked Hermione in the eyes and sang:

_I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you_

Jason looked at the others and nodded as all four of their voices rang out:

_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do_

They quieted down as Ron, almost scared to sing, sang out:

_I used to run in circles going nowhere fast  
I'd take one step forward end up two steps back  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you  
Whoa here we go now_

Everyone sat and watched as Jason strummed out the solo. Hermione watched him in admiration. As Jason strummed out the solo, Ron, Harry, and Draco pulled out their wands and bewitched the table to turn into a pillar of smoke. The surface began shifting to form a picture. As the solo peaked, Jason nodded to the others and once again they sang out:

_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do_

As they all quieted down, Draco cleared his throat and sang:

_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand  
But you're teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you_

Everyone joined in with Draco as they sang:

_I'm ready to love somebody  
Love somebody like you  
And I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you, yeah_

Soon the picture became clear. It was the same picture from Hermione's locket of Hermione and Jason in each other's arms. The picture seemed to change to include Harry and Cho, Ron and Alice, and Ginny and Draco. Above all eight of them, the word "Forever" appeared. As Jason strummed the final note, the picture slowly faded into the smoke and the pillar of smoke turned back into a table. The boys finally managed to get a good look at their dates. Ginny was smiling wide, tears streaming down her face. Alice and Cho were both tearing up. Hermione had a love-struck look on her face. She was smiling, her face stained with tears and her eyes sparkling.

"That was the best gift anybody has ever given me," Hermione said.

The girls each got up from the table and embraced their boyfriends. Suddenly, the heard the door burst open. The two large men from the entrance barged in. They were now wearing Death Eater cloaks.

"They have fallen for the trap," one of them said, "KILL THEM!"

Draco and Ron alerted everyone and soon all eight of them were standing with their wands out, ready to defend themselves. They watched as the other people who appeared to be nothing more than other customers at the restaurant got up from their tables, dressed as Death Eaters.

"This was an ambush," Harry muttered, "And we walked right into their trap."

"And now you will not be walking out," a familiar voice hissed. They watched as Bartemius Crouch, Jr. walked out from the shadows.

"Crouch," Draco growled.

"Surprised?" Crouch asked, "CRUCIO!"

With a flick of his wand, Crouch had Draco trapped in the Cruciatus curse. Draco doubled up on the floor in agony. Ginny aimed her wand at Crouch.

"STUPEFY!" she shouted, stunning Crouch long enough for Draco to get to his feet.

"Kill them!" Crouch shouted.

As the fight ensued, the eight of them took cover to fend off the Death Eaters.

"There's too many of them," Alice said.

Ron, scared out of his mind, saw that he was separated from the rest. He looked over and saw an exit door. "I could make a run for it," he thought to himself. He began to seriously consider this idea.

"Ron," Alice shouted, "Go for help."

A blasting curse caught the ground at Alice's feet, knocking her back and into sight of the Death Eaters.

"There's one," Crouch hissed, "Kill her."

Ron dove from his hiding spot and aimed his wand at the Death Eaters. "CONFRIGO!" he shouted, blasting the ground and knocking the Death Eaters down.

Ron grabbed Alice and quickly carried her to safety. When the smoke and dust cleared, Bartemius Crouch stood, seething mad. He raised his wand and uttered, "Fiendfyre."

The tip of Crouch's wand glowed and erupted in flames. The flames consumed the room. "Burn, Potter," Crouch hissed.

With a wave of his wand, Crouch and the Death Eaters disappeared. Everyone backed into a circle, watching as the fire spread through the place.

"We have to get out of here," Jason said.

Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling collapsed, sending a large chunk of wood falling down. The chunk collided with Harry, Draco, and Ginny, knocking them unconscious.

Ron saw that the exit door was still reachable. "This way," he said helping Ginny to her feet.

Cho pulled Harry up as Alice helped Draco up. Jason used his telekinesis to open the door. The fire suddenly formed a grotesque face and growled at them. Ron quickly handed Ginny to Hermione.

"Get them out of here," Ron said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. Ron said nothing as he cast a shielding spell over everyone but himself.

"Ron!" Alice shouted.

"I love you, Alice," Ron said as he turned back to the fire.

Alice tried desperately to break through the shielding charm, but to no avail. Ron stared at the face within the fire and raised his wand. The fire-face cackled and collided with Ron in a bright blaze of fire.

**

* * *

  
A/N: Will Ron's sacrifice be beneficial to everyone else's survival? Find out when i post Chapter 28!! The song was "Somebody Like You" by Keith Urban**


	28. Valentine's Day, pt 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 28...i know i left you with a big cliffhanger, but here's the resolution...this chapter contains adult content, so the usual applies, if you're offended, skip past it when you see the warning, if not, read on...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Everyone else had made it out of the building when it completely engulfed itself in fire. Alice put Draco down and attempted to run back into the building, but Jason stopped her.

"Let go of me! Ron's still in there!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, listen to me," Jason said, "Ron sacrificed himself so we could get out alive. I won't let you go back in there."

Alice broke down crying uncontrollably. Harry, Draco, and Ginny were beginning to come to. Ginny looked around and saw that Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He's still in there," Hermione said, "He held off the fiendfyre so we could escape."

Ginny saw Alice crying and was soon in tears herself. Draco held onto Ginny as she cried. Harry and Hermione began tearing up as well. They had just lost their best friend. Suddenly, the Death Eaters returned. They circled around everyone with their wands out.

"My master will be saddened, Potter," Crouch hissed, "When I tell him how easy it was to kill you and your friends. Destroy them."

As the Death Eaters prepared to strike, fire erupted from the ground and encircled Harry and everyone, protecting them. Crouch turned back to the flaming wreckage that was once Three Broomsticks and his eyes widened with shock. A figure was emerging from the fire. It was Ron. But, he was different. His eyes glowed a bright red and his once-red hair was replaced by flames. He scowled at the Death Eaters.

"Vos mos non vulnero meus amicitia," Ron said, his voice echoing.

The circle of fire lashed out at struck at the Death Eaters, burning many of them alive. Crouch aimed his wand at Ron and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse shot towards Ron, but a wall of fire erupted in front of him, taking the brunt of the curse. Ron glared at Crouch.

"Vestri simplex alica mos non attero eternus flamma," Ron growled.

He raised his hand and sent a ball of fire raging towards Crouch. Crouch waved his wand and disappeared, along with the rest of the Death Eaters. Ron held up his hand and extinguished the fire. His red eyes changed back into brown and the flames on his head died down and transformed back into his red hair. He dropped to his knees. Alice leapt to her feet and rushed to Ron's side, embracing him.

"I thought you were dead," Alice said between sobs, "How did you survive?"

"Incendiua Elementum ero ignavus tamen suus fidelitas vadum tribuo virtus," Ron said, "It's Latin. The Fire Elemental will be cowardly but his loyalty shall give him courage."

"Since when did you speak Latin?" Hermione asked.

"When I was consumed by the fiendfyre," Ron answered, "It tried to kill me, but couldn't. I felt powerful. The fire began moving by my command and that's when I heard it. It was as if the fire itself was speaking to me. We became one and that's when I saw the Death Eaters about to kill you."

The eight of them sat and calmed down from their ordeal when Dumbledore arrived on the scene. Several Aurors had already arrived to inspect the area and find out what happened.

"The Aurors tell me you were attacked," Dumbledore said.

"Crouch," Harry said, "And some Death Eaters."

"Did you hire guards for the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked. Dumbledore looked at Draco, slightly puzzled.

"There were two men outside the entrance when we arrived," Jason said, "Said that 'the professor thought we could use some extra protection.'"

"I did nothing of the sort," Dumbledore said, "It's fortunate that you are still alive after such an ambush."

"Ron's the hero," Ginny said, "He somehow managed to control the fire."

Ron unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and exposed the left part of his chest, which now bore a symbol in the shape of a flame. Before Dumbledore could explain, an Auror rushed up to him with an object in his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore," the Auror began, "We found this in the rubble."

The Auror held up what appeared to be the charred remains of a bow. Dumbledore took the bow and held it out in front of Ron. Ron instinctively grabbed the bow and watched as the charred parts of it were repaired and the bow was restored to a pristine condition. The string on the bow was a thin line of fire.

"It is the Bow of Fire," Dumbledore said, "The weapon used by Ivan Incendia."

Hermione looked at Jason, her eyes full of worry. Jason knew why she was worried and truth be told, he was worried, too.

"We've had a rough night," Cho said, "We should be getting back to Hogwarts."

Everyone agreed and began making their way back.

* * *

  
Everyone slowly walked into the Room of Requirement and fell onto their respective beds.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Ginny?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. She and Draco left the room.

"You know," Harry said, "A walk doesn't sound so bad. Care to join me, Cho?" Cho grinned and walked with Harry out of the room.

"Look at me," Hermione said, "I'm covered in dirt and soot. I'm going to take a bath."

Jason scooped Hermione into his arms. "Not without me," he said, carrying her off to the prefect's bathroom.

Ron and Alice looked around and soon realized they were alone in the room.

* * *

  
Draco and Ginny had been casually strolling around the school grounds. "You know I just thought of something," Draco said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"I should've waited until tonight to ask you to marry me," Draco said, "Might have been more romantic."

Ginny smiled and held onto Draco. "Well," she said, removing the ring on her finger and handing it back to Draco, "No time like the present."

Draco smiled and dropped to one knee. "Ginerva Weasley," he said, "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ginny smiled and kissed Draco. "Of course I will," she said. Draco smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So now that you've proposed twice," Ginny said, "When are you gonna cave and finally have sex?"

"When we're both good and ready," Draco said, "Remember, I have a year to make up my mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed Draco. "You are stubborn," she said, "But that's why I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco said, gently kissing Ginny.

He aimed his wand up and sent out sparks, which fell around the two of them and lit up the ground they were on. Ginny slipped her hands into Draco's robe and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned in and gently kissed his neck.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

"Making you want me," Ginny said playfully.

Draco placed his hands on Ginny's back and slowly moved them down, resting them on her ass. Draco leaned in and began kissing Ginny up and down her neck.

"About time you did something," Ginny said.

Draco soon moved from Ginny's neck to the top of her chest, which was exposed by the low-cut of her dress. Ginny closed her eyes and softly sighed with pleasure. Draco laid Ginny down on the grass and placed a hand on her leg. Ginny bit her lower lip and silently pleaded for Draco to go further. As Draco was slowly moving his hand up her leg, they heard somebody walking around. It was Argus Filch making his nightly rounds. Draco and Ginny quickly rolled into some nearby bushes. They watched as Filch walked right by and continued on his way.

"That was close," Ginny said.

"Too close," Draco added, "Perhaps we should head back to the room."

Ginny nodded and they quietly crept back to the room.

* * *

  
A trail of clothes led up to the Astronomy tower where Harry and Cho were. Harry had conjured a blanket for them.

**_...Adult Content Warning..._**

As soon as Cho had removed her last piece of clothing, she winked at Harry and dropped to her hands and knees, sticking her ass up. Harry was shocked.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Harry asked.

Cho looked over her shoulder and stared at him. "Of course I'm sure," she replied, "Now get over here."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Cho's hips, pushing himself inside her. Cho gasped at the aggressive way Harry entered her. Harry reached out and grabbed a handful of Cho's hair, tugging on it.

"Oh shit," Cho said in ecstasy, "Fuck yeah. Pull my hair, Harry."

Harry pulled Cho's hair again, making her arch back towards him as he bucked his hips. Cho reached back and put her arm around Harry's neck. She leaned forward back onto all fours, pulling Harry down with her. Harry held an arm out to prop himself up and he buried his face in Cho's neck. Cho's moans grew louder and louder. Harry used his other hand and reached around to Cho's chest, groping her breasts.

"Oh I like that, Harry," Cho moaned, "Talk dirty to me."

Harry didn't know what to say. He'd never done anything like that before. "I…I don't…" he stammered.

"Just say something," Cho said impatiently, "Anything, Damnit."

Cho began to push herself up; Harry instinctively put his hand on her back and pushed her back down.

"Who said you could get up?" Harry asked.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he felt he was going to regret saying that. However, Cho merely moaned loudly.

"That's it, baby," Cho said, "Just like that."

"You like that?" Harry asked, "You like being talked to like a dirty bitch?"

"Yeah, baby," Cho moaned, "I'm your dirty little bitch."

Harry didn't know Cho liked that sort of thing. It excited him. He could feel himself on the verge of climax. Cho suddenly uttered a long, low half-growl, half-moan.

"I'm cumming Harry!" Cho shouted, "Now you cum!"

"But I didn't say the…" Harry began, but it was too late.

Harry held onto Cho tightly as climaxed inside her. He stayed rigid for a moment as Cho's moans got quieter and quieter. He slowly slid out of her and collapsed at her side.

"That was wonderful," Cho said between breaths.

"Cho," Harry began, "I forgot to use the protection charm."

Cho looked at him and smiled. "That's okay," she replied, "It actually kinda felt good." Harry didn't know what to say.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

Suddenly, they were both startled by a familiar voice.

"I'm not looking," Sirius said, mildly embarrassed and shielding his eyes, "But it might interest you to know that Filch is close to discovering your trail of clothes."

Harry and Cho quickly jumped up and snatched up their clothing, hiding in shadows as they went. When they were certain the cost was clear, they quickly made their way back.

* * *

  
Jason and Hermione were relaxing in the bathtub, enjoying the hot water. "What a way to end the day," Hermione said, resting her head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason leaned in and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Hermione replied.

Jason grabbed his wand and conjured a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured a glass and handed it to Hermione before pouring himself a glass as well.

"Here's to the love we share," Jason said.

"A love like no other," Hermione added. They both downed their glass and set it aside.

"So," Jason began, "We had a glorious dinner, gave out a beautiful present, fought of Death Eaters, escaped a burning building, and shared a drink alone. What else is there to do on Valentine's Day?"

Hermione grinned and swung a leg over Jason, straddling him. "Okay," Jason said with a grin, "I guess there's always sex in a hot tub."

_**...Adult Content Warning...**_

Jason pointed his wand at himself and muttered the protection charm. After the green flash faded, Jason dropped his wand to the side and pulled Hermione close to him, pushing himself inside her in the process. Hermione instinctively began gyrating her hips, grinding them against Jason. Jason rested his hands on Hermione's lower back and pulled her close to him. They locked eyes with each other and kissed passionately.

Hermione was in the height of ecstasy. She could see a sparkle in Jason's eyes. She could see the love he had for her. Jason looked deep into Hermione's eyes and saw an undying love for him. Hermione flung her arms around Jason's neck and held onto him as she arched back, her soft moans growing increasingly louder. Jason buried his face in Hermione's chest, kissing her from her chest to her stomach.

"Tell me you love me," Hermione whispered.

Jason held Hermione close to him and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger," he said softly. Hermione began to cry.

"I love you, too, Jason Michael Saint," she said.

Jason closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to fight off the impending climax.

"Don't fight it," Hermione whispered, "Let it go."

Jason let out a groan as he climaxed. Feeling Jason climax sent Hermione over the edge and she climaxed as well. For a moment, they both remained still, their eyes locked on each other.

**_...End of Adult Content..._**

They both slowly got out of the bath and dried off. Once they had dried and changed, they walked hand in hand back to the room.

* * *

  
Ron and Alice had decided to take advantage of the fact that they were alone in the room. Ron pulled Alice close to him and kissed her. As they kissed, Ron placed a hand on Alice's leg and slowly began moving it up.

"Wow," Alice remarked, "You certainly have gotten braver."

Ron smiled and began kissing Alice on her neck, his hand already up Alice's dress and now softly touching Alice. Alice softly moaned. She unzipped Ron's pants and reached inside. Ron jumped at bit, but soon relaxed.

"Do you want to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Alice whispered, "Do you?"

"I don't know, either," Ron replied, "I'm not exactly sure how do to this."

"I'm a virgin, too," Alice said, "And don't worry. You're doing fine so far."

Alice began moving her hips in tune with Ron's hand movements. Ron slowly pushed two fingers into Alice. Alice gasped loudly, but soon quieted down and softly moaned.

"Is this right?" Ron asked. Alice nodded.

Ron was completely unsure of what to do. Alice didn't seem to have an issue, though. Ron stopped what he was doing and pulled Alice's panties down. Alice reached up and pulled Ron on top of her. Ron was, for lack of a better term, scared. He had no clue what he was doing and was afraid of messing things up.

Suddenly, Alice's voice echoed in his mind. "I know you're scared," she said, "But it'll be okay. Just relax."

"I just don't want to mess things up," Ron thought.

Before Alice could answer him, the door flung open and Ginny and Draco stumbled in. Alice and Ron quickly hid under their blankets.

"Filch is out on his rounds," Ginny said.

Draco and Ginny made it to their bed as Harry and Cho ran inside, still half-dressed.

"At least you had the decency to put your knickers back on," Draco snickered.

"Filch almost saw us," Cho said quickly crawling into bed, followed by Harry.

The door opened once more and Hermione and Jason calmly walked in.

"Did Filch see you?" Harry asked.

"No," Jason answered.

"I didn't even know he was making the rounds," Hermione said. They climbed into bed and soon everyone was asleep except for Alice and Ron.

"I guess we'll have to try this some other time," Alice thought.

"You know," Ron thought, "If you want to wait, that's perfectly okay. There's no reason we should rush into something like this."

"You're right," Alice thought, "Let's wait until the timing is perfect."

"I agree," Ron said.

Ron kissed Alice gently and the two of them fell asleep.

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that was Chapter 28...chapter 29 up soon...the battle is fast approaching...**


	29. Training Day

**Author's Note: As the battle draws near, chapter 29 focuses mainly on the battle...I don't own anything potter-related, just the plot and my characters...read, review, & enjoy!**

* * *

  
Just as Dumbledore promised, the next morning their training began. Dumbledore tapped his wand and the room changed from a living quarters back into a training room.

"The first thing that must be done," Dumbledore said, "Is you are going to have to be familiar with all of the unforgivable curses."

"But professor," Hermione said, "We already know about them. Moody explained them."

"He explained the three most known of the unforgivables," Dumbledore said, "There are three other unforgivables that the ministry has deemed Classified."

"So why are you giving us classified information?" Jason asked.

"The ministry has given me permission to brief you on these curses," Dumbledore answered, "It is believed that Voldemort has knowledge of them."

Dumbledore conjured a few chairs for everyone to sit in. Dumbledore conjured a test dummy and enchanted it to come alive.

"Spiritusectum," Dumbledore said. A gray beam of energy shot from Dumbledore's wand and hit the dummy. At once, the dummy went lifeless. "It is hard to demonstrate on a test dummy," Dumbledore said, "But the Spiritusectum curse is a curse that strikes the very soul of an adversary, splitting it into two pieces, a light side and a dark side."

"What advantage could this give an enemy?" Harry asked.

"With two opposite sides fighting for control, one would find it next to impossible to concentrate on the battle," Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore conjured another dummy and enchanted it to glow internally. "Extractus," Dumbledore said, sending a dull pink beam speeding towards the dummy. As the beam hit the dummy, the internal glow was pulled from the dummy's body, leaving it lifeless. "The Extractus curse literally removes one's soul," Dumbledore said, "It is similar to the Killing curse, except that the soul is left intact."

"Why would Voldemort want to do that?" Draco asked.

"When you have a soul held prisoner, it cannot escape," Dumbledore replied, "And with time and effort, could be reshaped into a loyal servant."

Dumbledore conjured another dummy. "This is considered by some to be far worse than the killing curse," Dumbledore said, turning to the dummy, "Alptraumleben." A jet black burst of energy left Dumbledore's wand and crashed into the dummy. The dummy shifted and convulsed, then transformed into a horrific creature. Dumbledore destroyed the dummy and turned back to face everyone. "That is the Nightmare curse," Dumbledore said, "It brings to life your worst nightmares, making them visible only to you. If left unchecked long enough without a strong-enough counter-curse, it could transform you into something terrible, an embodiment of their nightmares."

Dumbledore made the seats disappear, forcing everyone to stand up. "Now that you know of these unforgivables," he explained, "The time has come to learn how to defend against dark curses. First I want to go through defensive curses. Mr. Potter and Mr. Saint. Please step forward."

Harry and Jason stepped forward. "Harry, I want you to attack Jason," Dumbledore said, "Jason, defend against his attacks at all costs."

Jason and Harry faced each other, wands drawn. "Begin" Dumbledore said.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted.

"PROTEGO!" Jason shouted, creating a shield of energy that blocked Harry's curse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted, shattering Jason's shield charm, "STUPEFY!"

"REFLECTO!" Jason shouted, casting a blue shield. When Harry's curse hit the shield, it bounced off and rocketed back to Harry, hitting him in the chest.

"Enough," Dumbledore said.

Jason retracted the shield and rushed over to Harry. "You okay?" Jason asked. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems Mr. Saint is ahead of the curve," he said, "The Reflect charm was what I was going to teach you."

"It was something I picked up on back at my academy," Jason said.

"I assume the charm reflects any curses that hit it," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded.

After Dumbledore had gone through teaching everyone the charm and having them practice it, he decided it was time for a break. "One hour for lunch," Dumbledore said, "Then return here."

* * *

  
In the Great Hall, Jason and Hermione were almost finished eating when they saw Ron picking at his food, mumbling to himself.

"Something bothering you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Ron said, "I'm just trying to think of the right thing to say."

"Well, what are you trying to say?" Jason asked.

Ron turned red. "I don't know if I can tell you," he replied, "You might want to kill me."

"Ron, you can trust me," Jason said, "After all, you're dating my sister."

"Well that's just it," Ron began, "What I have to say concerns your sister."

Jason's smile soon faded and a look of brotherly protection appeared. "Did you get my sister pregnant?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "Of course I haven't. I'm trying to think of the right way to ask her to marry me."

Jason's half-angry look dissolved and his smile returned. He punched Ron in the shoulder playfully. "Well, if you want to ask her, just ask her," he said.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"Ron, life is about taking risks," Jason said, "If there's something you want and you know you can't live without it, take that risk and go for it." Ron nodded and stood up, making his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ron wait," Jason said, "I didn't mean right now." It was too late. Ron was already at the Hufflepuff table.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Ron asked. Alice nodded and turned to face him.

"There's something I want to tell you and I've been trying to find the right way to say it," Ron stuttered.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alice asked.

"Of course not," Ron said.

"Well, then just say what's in your heart," Alice said.

"I'm not very good with things like this," Ron said, "So I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Alison Saint, will…"

Ron fumbled in his pocket. As soon as he found it, Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Lunch has ended," he said, "All students proceed to classes."

Alice got up to leave, but Ron quickly spun her around and kissed her. "Marry me," he said.

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Ron in utter surprise. "That's not funny," Alice said.

Ron pulled a black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous gold band. "Who's joking?" he asked, "I know the ring isn't much, I mean you deserve much better than…"

Ron was cut off by Alice, who had jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. "I deserve a man who will love me for who I am until the day he dies," she said, "That man is you, Ronald Weasley. Yes, I will marry you."

Ron and Alice held each other close as applause echoed through the Great Hall. All the way back to the Room of Requirement, Ron and Alice had been planning out their wedding.

"You Weasleys don't waste any time, do you?" Draco asked, "Ginny's been on me to plan our wedding for weeks now."

"And what is wrong with knowing the details ahead of time?" Ginny asked.

"Don't feel so bad," Jason said, "Alice already had her wedding planned out when she was five. I don't think Ron and Alice aren't planning their wedding so much as they're negotiating what's actually going to happen." Everyone had a nice chuckle at this.

When they got to the room, they saw Dumbledore waiting for them. "You've learned sufficient defense," he said, "Now it's time to learn offense. First, we must review the items containing a fragment of the Infinity Pendant. The Cloak of the Four Winds, the Staff of Ravenclaw, the Gauntlets of Stone, the Bow of Fire, and I should admit to you that I have known all along that a piece of the pendant has been in the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Do we know where the other three pieces are?" Harry asked.

"Mad-Eye is on the trail for one of them," Dumbledore said, "It is believed the Whip of Slytherin contains a fragment. Tonks has been following leads that suggest the Ring of Hufflepuff is another fragment. As for the final piece, it is unknown what it is or where it is. I believe it will not surface until the Water Elemental has come forward."

Hermione quickly looked over at Jason and felt the same worry all over again. Jason had almost died once. She couldn't bear the thought of him actually dying.

"For the moment, I need Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cho to remain here to learn how to use their powers," Dumbledore said, "Jason and Draco are to report with Sirius to my office for Animagus lessons. Hermione and Alice you may either spend time in the Great Hall practicing dueling or you may report to your classes until summoned."

Jason and Draco left the room, along with Hermione and Alice. Sirius met Jason and Draco outside the room and led them to Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Alice agreed to duel in the Great Hall. Back in the room, Dumbledore stood in front of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cho.

"You must learn to control the power given to you by these items," Dumbledore said, "Harry, you will go first."

Harry stepped forward and looked the stone gauntlets before him. As he stretched his hands out over the gauntlets, they began to hum and soon started moving on their own, mimicking Harry's hand and finger movements.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked.

"The gauntlets are made of stone," Dumbledore said, "With your abilities, you can control the elements of earth and stone and wood. Try to see how well you can control these gauntlets."

Dumbledore conjured a test dummy. Harry concentrated hard and soon levitated the gauntlets level with his outstretched hands. With his right hand, he balled up his fist, the right gauntlet doing the same. Concentrating hard on the test dummy, Harry sent the gauntlet soaring across the room, smashing into the test dummy.

"In time, your training will expand to include controlling other earth elements," Dumbledore said, "But for now, that will suffice. You may report to my office to join Jason and Draco in animagus lesson. Cho, I'd like you to be next."

Harry turned and exited the room as Cho stepped forward, taking the Staff of Ravenclaw in her hands. "Concentrate first on your inner ability," Dumbledore said.

Cho closed her eyes and concentrated. She dropped the staff and soon began to grow feathers. Her hands shriveled up and became covered in brown feathers. She tried to speak, but only a shrill cry escaped her lips, which had transformed into a beak. When all was said and done, Cho had transformed into a large golden eagle. She looked at herself and then at Dumbledore. She spread her wings and released another shrill cry. As the cry trailed off, she slowly transformed back.

"Impressive," Dumbledore said, "Ron, it's your turn."

Ron stepped forward and was handed the Bow of Fire. As Ron held the bow in his left hand, a ball of fire appeared in his right. Ron watched as the fire spread up his arm to his elbow.

"It doesn't hurt," Ron said.

"You control the fire," Dumbledore said, "It can't harm its master."

Ron stared at his flaming arm and sent a stream of fire across the room. He launched a ball of fire into the air and manipulated it to move and contort to his will. Without thinking, Ron blew on his arm, extinguishing all the fire in the room.

"Learn to use the fire as an extension of your own body," Dumbledore said, "You may report to my office for animagus lesson. Ginny, if you please."

Ginny stepped forward, picking the cloak up and holding it in her hands. As she did, her red hair began to turn white again and she levitated herself off the ground, creating gusts of wind that seemed to come from nowhere. The wind began to grow so strong that Dumbledore had been lifted off the ground as well as Cho. Ginny saw this and concentrated hard, slowing down the wind so that Dumbledore and Cho could make it to the ground.

"I guess I haven't learned to control it yet," Ginny said.

"You will in time," Dumbledore said, "For now I believe that is enough. You and Cho may join Hermione and Alice in the Great Hall." Ginny and Cho left the room, leaving Dumbledore to ponder his thoughts.

Ron had entered Dumbledore's office just in time to see a snake strike at him. Ron moved out of the way and drew his wand to defend himself when a stag stepped in his way. Ron lowered his wand and stared at the two animals. His sight wandered across the room to Jason, who was sitting in a chair, then back at the animals.

"Draco? Harry?" Ron asked. The snake transformed back into Draco as the stag transformed into Harry.

"It seems the two of them have excelled in their animagus abilities," Sirius said.

"What about you, Jason?" Ron asked.

"We don't know," Jason said, "My form is never visible in the dreams and so far I have shown to signs of it."

As Jason moved to stand up, he quickly sat down again as a vision suddenly took him by surprise.

* * *

  
Nothing could be seen. Just blackness. But the sound of a heartbeat was booming all around him. A voice, distorted, was mumbling something. Finally it became clear enough.

"You can be saved!" the voice shouted.

As the voice trailed off, a loud roar was heard, followed by the same distorted voice.

"Il Leone si farà avanti quando la passione e l'intelletto sono uniti per risparmiare una vita!" it shouted.

* * *

  
Jason suddenly snapped out of his trance and stared at his friends. "We've got the final piece of the puzzle," he said.

"You boys had better find your ladies," Sirius said, "I'll inform Dumbledore of the vision."

After Sirius excused them, the four of them went to the Great Hall as the girls were finishing up their dueling practice. The eight of them sat down and were resting when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, followed by Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye.

"This may not be the best time to inform them," Remus said.

"Best time, hell," Mad-Eye grumbled, "The sooner they know, the more prepared they'll be."

"With all they've been through, they shouldn't be burdened with more," Tonks said.

"I have to agree with Alastor on this one," Sirius said, "If they're not told immediately, it could hurt them more."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We've come across a bit of unsettling news," Dumbledore said, "A body was found at the steps of the Ministry building this morning."

"Who was it?" Draco asked.

"Igor Karkaroff," Mad-Eye blurted out.

"The headmaster of Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not anymore," Remus said, "Attached to Karkaroff's body was a note explaining that Durmstrang had appointed a new headmaster."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior," Tonks said.

"Why would they appoint a man like Crouch as headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort took control of the school, didn't he?" Jason asked. Dumbledore nodded.

Jason and Alice both felt sick. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken countless lives at Dragonfire and now were at Durmstrang.

"Why Durmstrang?" Cho asked.

"We think Voldemort may be looking to collect followers from each school," Dumbledore said, "He only managed to get two from Dragonfire, but will most likely find many more followers at Durmstrang."

"It is also believed that Voldemort is looking to cut Hogwarts off from allies," Mad-Eye said, "Which leads to suggest two things. One, when the battle comes, Voldemort will most likely strike at Hogwarts itself. Two, following the patterns, I'd say Beauxbatons is the next target."

"Can we warn them before it's too late?" Alice asked.

"A message has already been relayed to Madame Maxime to warn her as well as Sensei Chang," Dumbledore said. The latter name brought everyone to a standstill.

"I'm not sure I understand," Ron said, "Who's Sensei Chang?"

"Xeng Chang, Cho's great uncle, is head sensei at the Burning Lotus Dojo in Japan," Dumbledore said, "It is the fifth school in the magical education council. It serves as a center for wizards and witches in that area of the world. If Voldemort is aware of its existence, they, too, would be in danger."

"Can Durmstrang be freed?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly," Remus said.

"We think that Voldemort is currently using the school as a base of operations," Tonks said, "It would explain why Crouch was appointed headmaster."

"Is there anyone affiliated with Durmstrang that we can get in contact with?" Alice asked.

"Viktor Krum is one likely option," Dumbledore said, "But he has since graduated Durmstrang and has been relatively hard to contact since. Besides, even if we managed to contact him, there's no guarantee he'll be of any help, as he no longer resides at Durmstrang."

The conversation quickly ended as the students were filing in for dinner. Nobody made mention of this information to any of the other students. As they were eating, a shrill cry was heard echoing through the Great Hall. A bat had made its way into the hall, carrying a crimson envelope. The bat swooped down towards the faculty table and dropped the envelope in front of Dumbledore.

"It's a howler," Ron whispered.

Dumbledore opened it and watched as the envelope took on a life of its own, hissing out the words of Voldemort.

"Good evening my former headmaster and good evening to the staff and students of Hogwarts," Voldemort hissed, "I have sent this letter to you to inform you that your days are coming to an end. In two months time I shall come to Hogwarts with my minions and we shall break your barriers down and reduce Hogwarts to rubble. To those who wish to fight me, you're sealing your fate. Even the great Harry Potter does not have the power to stand against me and my army. Two months, Hogwarts. If I were you, I'd cherish these last days."

After several moments of maniacal laughter, the envelope shredded itself. Dumbledore looked out into the sea of students, silently locking eyes with everyone.

"All students please return to your dormitories at once," Dumbledore said. Everyone quietly left the Great Hall, everyone except the eight of them.

"Harry I must ask that you and everyone return to your room as well," Dumbledore said, "I've much thinking to do."

Harry nodded and left the Great Hall, along with everyone else. Dumbledore sat in his chair, pondering the future. The battle was inevitable. As were the sacrifices that would be made. Quietly shaken, Dumbledore began to ponder his own mortality. And that of the eight students in the prophecy.

_"More than one may die before this is over,"_ he thought to himself.

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that's 29...30 coming soon...review to your heart's content**


	30. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: here's chapter 30...not long now before this one is over...i'm planning a sequel, but only if the reviewing audience would be interested in such...y'all don't gotta answer that now, but after the last chapter is up would be appreciated...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

For one month straight, they trained. Spell after spell, curse after curse, charm after charm. Since Voldemort's bold announcement that he would indeed attack Hogwarts in April, everyone had been on edge. Dumbledore decided that all students up to fourth year would be sent home regardless. Fifth through seventh years had the option of going home or staying and fighting in the battle. Some left and many stayed. Classes were canceled and all students were given passing grades in light of recent events. Those that stayed behind took part in the rigorous training. Academic classes and exams were replaced with dueling practice and review. Everyone that stayed behind watched as their eight leaders grew stronger and more powerful each day. The eight watched as the students who swore to stand by them grew stronger. Voldemort would certainly be in for a fight.

No word had come from Beauxbatons or Burning Lotus. It was decided that representatives be sent to Beauxbatons to investigate. Remus and Tonks were selected.

"What about Burning Lotus?" Cho asked.

"I'm afraid Burning Lotus will be harder to reach," Dumbledore said, "Because of the ancient arts taught there and the ancient secrets it keeps, the school was long ago charmed to not be found by anyone except those who are invited to it. We must wait until Burning Lotus invites us before we can go there."

As Remus and Tonks were preparing to leave Hogwarts for Beauxbatons, the sound of marching horses was heard. Scrambling to the front gates of the school, they saw a massive carriage pulled by a team of white horses. The door swung open and Madam Maxime stepped out.

"It is good to see you," Dumbledore said, "We feared the worst."

"My students and I were fortunate to escape when we did," Madam Maxime said, her French accent relaying slight alarm, "The Death Eaters overtook our school. Fortunately, we had received your warning and evacuated the grounds long before they arrived. They invaded an empty school."

Madam Maxime and Dumbledore walked to Dumbledore's office, where they talked privately.

"Has anyone noticed how differently Dumbledore has been acting lately?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's been on edge ever since Voldemort's announcement," Jason said, "It's like he's….I don't know…not afraid…concerned."

"Concerned about what?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he's concerned that innocent people may die," Alice said.

The door to Dumbledore's office open and he and Madam Maxime walked out. They walked back to Madam Maxime's carriage. After saying good-bye, Madam Maxime stepped into the carriage and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, catching Dumbledore as he was making his way back into the Great Hall.

"Madam Maxime and I discussed matters important to the future," Dumbledore said, "We supplied each other with vital information."

Dumbledore refused to say anything further on the subject. It was already dark and things were beginning to wind down.

* * *

Everyone was in the Room of Requirement, relaxing.

"I need to unwind," Draco said, getting up, "I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Draco grabbed a towel and exited the room. After a moment, Ginny leapt to her feet, grabbed a towel, and rushed out of the room as well. Hermione had been very distant all day. She had stayed close to Jason, but he could tell she was somewhere else. With a heavy sigh, Hermione stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I need to get some fresh air," Hermione replied, "I'll be back later." With that, she walked out of the door.

Jason sat on his bed, concerned. "Something's bothering her," he said, "But she won't tell me what it is."

"So go find out," Alice said.

"What if she doesn't want to be bothered?" Jason asked.

"Am I the only aggressive one here?" Cho asked, "Go to her and make her talk to you."

"I agree," Harry said, "You're her boyfriend. You have a right to know what's bothering her."

Jason nodded, stood up, grabbed his guitar, and walked out. Ron, Alice, Harry, and Cho were left in the room.

"Harry," Ron began, "I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Wanna be my best man?" Ron asked.

"Me?" Harry asked, amazed, "What about one of your brothers?"

"You know I have too many to choose from," Ron said, "They'd all be bickering back and forth. I'd rather just get through all that and have you be my best man."

"I'm honored, Ron," Harry said, "Of course I will."

"Who's gonna be the maid of honor?" Cho asked.

"We're not really sure yet," Alice said, "I haven't quite made a decision. Would you be interested?"

"Sure," Cho said, "I'd love to be."

* * *

Draco had been getting undressed when he suddenly felt arms around him. In a panic, he broke free and spun around to face whomever was behind him. He blushed a bit when he saw it was Ginny.

"Sorry," Draco said, "Wasn't expecting you."

Ginny moved in close to Draco, but Draco backed up even further. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just nervous," Draco said, "This would be the first time you've seen me….nude."

"It'll be a first time for both of us," Ginny said, unbuttoning her shirt.

Draco felt his heartbeat quicken. He quickly turned away. "Draco, for Merlin's sake, please look at me," Ginny said.

Draco slowly turned back to look at Ginny. She had finished unbuttoning her shirt and was working on her skirt.

"I'm surprised, Draco," Ginny said, "You've always been heralded as a ladies man, yet you turn redder than my hair at the very sight of me."

"It's different with you," Draco said, "Seeing just another girl undress is no task at all. It's a simple matter of lust. Seeing my fiancée undress is…well, it…um…you see, I…"

Draco was fumbling for the words to say what was on his mind. Ginny couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"You think this is funny?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, still giggling. "Don't dance around the words Draco," she said, "Come right out and say it."

"Oh to hell with it," Draco said, throwing up his hands.

Draco rushed to Ginny and pressed his lips against hers feverishly. Shocked, Ginny remained rigid, but soon relaxed, leaning into Draco's kiss. They finally parted and Ginny look at Draco and saw something new in his eyes. Desire.

"You look like you want to tell me something," Ginny said.

"The time for talking is through," Draco said, "I want you."

"What?" Ginny asked, half-excited.

"You heard me," Draco said, "I want you. Right here. Right now."

Ginny's skin began to grow hot hearing Draco say those words. She gently pushed him away and sat on the edge of the bathtub, dipping her hand into the warm water.

"Get in the tub," Ginny said, "Now."

Draco finished undressing and dipped into the water. Ginny stood up and slowly finished undressing. She unclasped her bra and let it fall, watching Draco's eyes scan every exposed inch of her. She slowly removed her panties and joined Draco in the water. Ginny felt Draco tense up as she swung a leg over his lap, straddling him.

"You sure this is what you want?" Draco asked.

"Only if it's what you want as well," Ginny said.

Draco held onto Ginny's hips and pulled her close to him. As he was about to enter her, they heard the door to the prefects bathroom open. Ginny quickly submerged herself as Draco sat straight up. Argus Filch walked into, swinging his lantern around.

"You there," Filch said, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath," Draco said, "What does it look like?"

"It's past curfew," Filch said.

"Not for prefects," Draco said, "And I happen to be one which is why I'm in the prefects bathroom. Now do you mind? I'd like to finish my bath." Filch gave him a mean look, then turned and exited the bathroom.

Ginny resurfaced, gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Fortunately I learned how to hold my breath for a long time."

She sat in the water next to Draco and put her head on his shoulder. "Why is it whenever we're about to make love somebody always interrupts us?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "Let's set a date," he said, "A day when you and I can do nothing but focus on each other."

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure really," Draco said, "I doubt we'll have a chance before the battle."

"Bill and Fleur are getting married this summer," Ginny said, "Mum wrote me and Ron to tell us. I want you to join us."

"You want me to stay with you and your family?" Draco asked, "Have you any idea what your brothers would do to me if I showed up on your doorstep?"

"You've managed to sway Ron," Ginny said, "I'm sure you'll do fine with the others. Not to mention my mum hasn't tried to kill you yet. That counts for something."

"Well, I jumped into the frying pan for you so far," Draco said, "Might as well jump into the fire."

"It won't be that bad," Ginny said, "Besides, we might get fortunate enough to have some alone time." Draco smirked and held Ginny close.

"I guess tonight wasn't a total loss," Ginny.

"How do you figure?" Draco asked.

"We finally saw each other naked," Ginny said. Draco, suddenly remembering this fact, blushed.

Ginny giggled a bit and scooted closer to Draco. "And you know something," she said, "From what I see, I'm impressed."

Draco turned even redder. His eyes darted around the room for something to change the conversation, but they again came to rest on Ginny.

"You're not too bad yourself," Draco said.

Draco put an arm around Ginny and the two of them relaxed in the hot water.

* * *

Jason had been wandering the halls for what seemed like ages, trying to find Hermione. He had followed Cho and Harry's advice and went to find out what was bothering his girlfriend. The only trouble was, he didn't know where she had gone. He had already checked the Owlery and she wasn't there. She wasn't at the library nor was she in the courtyard. He wouldn't give up the search, though. She was somewhere in the castle. He could feel it. As Jason was turning a corner, he ran into Filch.

"And what are you doing out so late?" Filch snarled.

Jason frantically searched for an answer. He couldn't say he was looking for Hermione, because that would mean they'd both get in trouble. Then, an idea popped into Jason's head.

"I'm returning from delivering a message," Jason said.

"To who from whom?" Filch asked, obviously not convinced.

"To Professor Dumbledore from Prefect Hermione Granger," Jason said.

"And why do you have a guitar with you?" Filch asked.

"My guitar is my most prized possession and the last thing my parents gave me before they died," Jason said, "It goes where I go."

Filch eyed him suspiciously. "I think you're lying," he said, "And I intend to prove it. Now you come with me."

"There you are," a voice echoed behind them. It was Draco. His hair was still damp and he was drying it off.

"Hermione wants to know if you delivered the message as she asked," Draco said. Jason, wide-eyed, nodded.

"Good," Draco said, "Mister Filch, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't harass prefect assistants. That includes accusing them of lying."

Filch glared at Draco and then at Jason. "Rotten, no-good kids," he grumbled as he walked off.

When Filch disappeared from sight, Draco turned behind him and motioned to Ginny, who had just appeared from the shadows.

"Saw you were in a spot of trouble," Draco said, "Thought I'd help you out."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I'm trying to find Hermione," Jason replied.

"I saw her going to the Astronomy tower," Draco said.

Jason didn't hesitate and dashed off towards the Astronomy tower.

* * *

Hermione was sitting atop the Astronomy tower, staring off into space. Suddenly, she heard shuffling of feet. She watched as Jason reached the top of the steps and looked at her.

"We have to talk," Jason said.

"What's there to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Well for starters," Jason said, "You can tell me what's been bothering you." Hermione said nothing and continued looking off into space.

"Hermione, I'm your boyfriend," Jason said, "If there's anyone you can talk to about something, it's me."

"It's something I'm scared of talking about," Hermione said.

"Hermione, please don't leave me in the dark about what's bothering you," Jason said.

"I'm afraid," Hermione said.

"Of what?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid that you're gonna die," Hermione said, "Jason I love you more than life itself. I almost lost you once and it nearly killed me inside. I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

Jason sat down next to Hermione and held her hand. "You'll never lose me," he said.

"This fight with Voldemort is going to cost lives," Hermione said, "I don't want one of those lives to be yours."

"Hermione, look at me," Jason said.

Hermione lifted her head and locked eyes with Jason. "Nothing, not even death, will take me from you," Jason said, "Ever. When I said nothing would ever come between us again, I meant it. That includes dying."

Hermione held onto Jason and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Jason replied, "And you shouldn't keep things like this bottled up. It isn't healthy."

"I just didn't know how to tell you," Hermione said, "It's not even something I like telling myself."

"I know how you feel," Jason said, "I think about this war and what might happen to either of us and I feel sick because I see the image I hold onto fading." Even as the words escaped his lips, Jason froze.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "What image?"

Jason had let the cat out of the bag. He didn't have much choice anymore. It was time to share with her what he saw.

"The day Voldemort came to Hogwarts to collect followers," Jason began, "And he demanded I swear allegiance to him. Do you know what made me say no?"

"You had sworn to protect Hogwarts and to aid us in the battle," Hermione said.

"That was part of it," Jason said, "My friends were being held hostage and if joining Voldemort would have freed them, I might have done it. But then I saw you and something flashed into my mind. Something that made me make the right choice."

"What was it?" Hermione asked.

"Two people, standing side by side," Jason answered.

"You and me," Hermione said.

Jason shook his head. "They had your hair and my eyes," he said, "They were brother and sister. Our children."

Hermione was speechless. He had seen what their children would look like?

"In that moment, I knew that joining Voldemort would guarantee they would never exist," Jason said, "I couldn't do that. I couldn't deny two children the right to be born into a loving family."

Hermione teared up and embraced Jason. "You saw our children?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Now what can I do to put a real smile back on your face?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Jason's guitar and then back at Jason. "Play for me," she said.

Jason positioned his guitar and tuned it. After tuning, he began strumming the chords. He took a deep breath and sang:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Hermione sat, cross-legged, watching Jason. She noticed a dull grey aura forming behind Jason. Unconcerned, she said nothing and watched as he continued.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank Merlin we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Hermione watched the grey aura take shape and form an image. It was the same from Hermione's locket. But in this image, Hermione and Jason seemed older. The picture zoomed out to show two children, both with brown hair and blue eyes, sitting with her and Jason.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

Jason finished strumming as he finished the final note. He set his guitar aside and looked at Hermione. Hermione was looking behind Jason.

"How'd you do this?" Hermione asked.

Jason, puzzled, turned around and saw the image within the grey aura. Seeing the four of them together in the image, Jason smiled.

"Must have been formed from my emotions," Jason said.

Hermione curled up next to him and conjured a blanket, covering the both of them. They held each other close and drifted off to sleep. The grey image remained hovering above after they fell asleep and slowly disappeared, drawing itself into Hermione's locket.

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that's 30...only a handful more chapters left...the song was "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith...chapter 31 up probably tomorrow**


	31. Some Kind Of Monster

**Author's Note: I'm gonna warn you now, this scene is the darkest of them all so far...there is some violence in it...it displays one of the characters in a darker way...which character? read and find out...Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The time was drawing near. The battle loomed on the horizon. Everyone began to grow more and more anxious. Everyone was on edge. The training grew more and more intense as the days went by. On this morning, Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reflecting on everything that had happened up to this point. Meeting Jason and Alice. The Prophecy. Jason and Alice staying with them for the summer. The ambush on Harry's birthday. Jason and Alice leaving abruptly only to return at Hogwarts of all places. Voldemort's arrival. The betrayals of Jason, Alice, and Draco. His sister, Ginny, marrying a Malfoy. The ambush at Hogsmeade. It was almost too much to handle. Ron tugged at his hair, frustrated. Ginny walked down from the girl's dorm to find Ron sitting in the common room.

"What's the matter Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Just thinking," Ron said.

"About what?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Ron.

"Everything up to this point has been because of luck," Ron said, "Every challenge we all have faced we have overcome simply by stroke of luck. What if our luck has run out?"

"You mustn't think like that Ron," Ginny said.

"I'm not cut out for this hero stuff," Ron said, "I'm not a hero and I never wanted to be. I just wanted to be…"

"Normal?" Harry asked, walking into the room. Ron nodded.

"I know the feeling," Harry said, "But right now is not the time to start second-guessing what you're capable of. I know you have it in you to be something great. I saw it at Hogsmeade when you not only held of the fiendfyre but forced the Death Eaters to retreat."

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"I know so," Harry said, "Now chin up. I'm going to need you in this fight."

"I won't let you down, Harry," Ron said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione had made some time to get in personal training. After an hour of dueling a charmed practice dummy, Hermione exited the Room of Requirement, making a beeline for the prefects bathroom, saying hello to Neville, Seamus, and Dean as she walked by them. As she made her way to the fifth floor and was walking towards the prefects bathroom, she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Joseph.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"To talk," Joseph replied.

"I have nothing to say to you," Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm sorry for what I did," Joseph said, "It was stupid and wrong of me."

"Stupid and wrong don't even begin to describe what you did," Hermione said.

"I want you back," Joseph blurted out.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked, "Did you honestly think that after what you did that I would take you back? Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Joseph said, "A bloody American who, I might add, brought this whole mess upon us in the first place."

"You don't know Jason," Hermione said, "You don't know him at all so don't go trying to pin blame on him."

"Hermione I'm begging you," Joseph said, "Put this behind you and come back to me."

Hermione stared at Jason, disgusted. "Not if my life depended on it," she said.

Hermione turned to leave when she was grabbed by the arm and flung into a nearby classroom. Hermione stumbled a bit, but braced herself against a desk. Joseph walked in a locked the door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded.

"I tried doing it the nice way," Joseph said, "I gave you plenty of opportunities to stop being a bitch and give me another chance. Now, we play this game my way."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jason walked through the halls, looking for Hermione. As he was walking, he passed Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey guys," Jason said, "I'm looking for Hermione. You three wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?"

"I saw her leaving the Room of Requirement not too long ago," Dean said.

"Do you know where she was heading?" Jason asked. Dean shook his head.

"I do," Neville said, "When we passed her in the hall, she was mumbling something about taking a bath. Being that she's a prefect and all, she might be at the prefects bathroom."

"Thanks guys," Jason said and took off down the hall.

Suddenly, Seamus was struck with a realization. "This could be bad," he said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Seamus said, "but I might have overheard a kid at the Ravenclaw table mention something about getting Hermione back."

"Joseph Dunham," Neville said, "You're right, this could be bad. Let's go find Harry."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Joseph quickly advanced on Hermione, but Hermione shoved him back and rushed to the front of the room.

"You are a feisty one," Joseph said, "But you're starting to get on my nerves. Now you either do what I ask or I'll make you."

Hermione stood behind a large desk at the front of the room. "You're an vile excuse for a person," she said, "STUPEFY!"

The curse shot out of Hermione's wand and hit Joseph square in the chest. Joseph struggled back to his feet and smiled. "So Kitty does have claws," he said.

Hermione froze as a grim realization entered her mind. "It was you," she said, "That day in London."

"You have a good memory," Joseph said.

"REDUCTO!" Hermione shouted.

"PROTEGO!" Joseph shouted, creating a shield that blocked Hermione's curse.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jason made his way up the staircase to the fifth floor when a wave a dread swept over him. _"Something's wrong,"_ he thought to himself.

As he walked further up the steps, he was nearly knocked over by a wave of emotion. Hermione's voice echoed in his mind. _"Help me,"_ her voice softly cried.

In a panic, Jason raced up the steps to the fifth floor. Hermione was in trouble.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You are a lively sort," Joseph said, "Unfortunately, we have no more time to play. IMMOBULUS!!"

The curse hit Hermione and she froze where she was, terrified and unable to move. She watched as Joseph slowly and deliberately moved in on her, his eyes moving up and down, admiring his prey.

"You could've agreed and all this could have been avoided," Joseph said, throwing Hermione on the desk, "Now, I'll have to finish what I started in London."

Hermione shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, when the door to the classroom shattered into splinters. Jason marched in and stretched out his hand, telekinetically throwing Joseph against a wall. Harry and Ron, alerted by Neville, appeared not too long afterwards, rushing to Hermione's side as Jason made a direct beeline for Joseph.

"You son of a bitch," Jason growled.

Joseph tried to run from Jason, but Jason held him in place. "I'm not letting you escape this time," he said.

Jason, raging mad, flung Joseph into some desks. Joseph held his sides as he tried to escape. Jason used his telekinesis to shatter a few windows in the room.

"Fifth floor, Joseph," Jason said, stalking Joseph, "I think it's time you were re-introduced to the first floor."

Harry and Ron both exchanged worried glances as Jason wrapped his fingers around Joseph's throat and pulled him to his feet.

"Stupefy," Joseph gurgled, knocking Jason back.

Panicked, Joseph dashed out of the room and attempted to push his way through the crowd of students that were starting to gather. Jason pulled himself to his feet and marched out of the room. Hermione had regained her mobility and sat up on the desk.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Thankfully yes," Hermione said, "But we have to find Jason before he kills that piece of shit."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed out of the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Joseph had ran full speed down the stairs, shoving people out of the way as he went. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Jason as he could. As he rounded the corner, he ran into Sirius' spirit.

"I know what you did," Sirius said, "And I hope Jason finds you."

Frightened, Joseph dashed into the courtyard. He stopped when he saw Jason step into the courtyard as well. Joseph tried to run back into the hallway, but Jason held him in his place.

"Partumobex," Jason said, creating a red barrier around the courtyard, blocking off all the exits, "You've run long enough, Dunham. Time to face your judge."

"And just what are you going to do, yank?" Joseph asked, "You're as much as student as I am and you're bound by school rules just like me."

"You were going to rape Hermione in that classroom," Jason snarled, "As far as I'm concerned, you broke the rules and now I'll be doing the same."

"CRUCIO!" Joseph shouted.

Jason doubled over and hit the ground. Ron, Harry, and Hermione arrived just in time to see Jason in the clutches of the Cruciatus curse, courtesy of Joseph. Hermione tried to rush to Jason, but was held off by the barrier Jason had put up.

"Looks like you bit off more than you can chew, Saint," Joseph cackled, "I may be going to Azkaban for this, but I'll make sure you never see another day."

Jason was writhing in agony, pain coursing through his veins. He struggled to lift his head and locked eyes with Hermione. Joseph followed Jason's gaze smirked.

"Oh don't worry about Hermione," Joseph said, "I'll make sure she's taken care of when you're gone."

Jason shifted his gaze from Hermione to Joseph and scowled at him. With all his might, Jason began to get up.

"Impossible," Joseph said, "Crucio Maxima."

Jason winced a bit and shut his eyes, but continued to get up, finally getting to his feet.

"How is this possible?" Joseph asked.

Jason began to emit an aura of grey light. His eyes shot open, revealing them to be completely pitch black. His upper lip curled into a snarl, baring his teeth, which had somehow transformed into razor-sharp fangs.

"Time to pay the piper," he hissed.

The grey aura around Jason shot towards Joseph and surrounded him. Joseph dropped his wand and began howling in pain.

"How does it feel?" Jason asked, "How does it feel to have your own curse thrown back at you?"

Jason grabbed Joseph by the throat and pulled him to his feet. "What was it you said to Hermione?" he asked, "Ah yes…you're a lively sort. Unfortunately, we have no more time to play."

Jason used his telekinesis to lift Joseph into the air further and further until he was level with the top of the astronomy tower.

"What goes up, Joseph," Jason said with an evil grin, "Must come down."

Jason released his grip on Joseph and watched as Joseph plummeted towards the ground. Jason watched Joseph fall with delight. His eyes then rested on Hermione, who was staring at Jason with a look of terror in her eyes. He looked down at the ground into a nearby puddle of water and saw his reflection. Seeing how evil his appearance had become, Jason gripped his head in agony as his eyes turned back to their normal color and the grey aura faded. Having regained full control, Jason quickly stretched out his hand and caught Joseph mere feet before he hit the ground. Jason slowly brought Joseph to rest on the ground.

Jason retracted the barrier around the courtyard and collapsed against a tree, sinking to the ground. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape each grabbed Joseph and escorted him out of the courtyard. Remus reached Jason before anyone else could and quickly escorted him off. Hermione tried to reached Jason, but was cut off by the crowd of students. Eventually, she was escorted off by Hagrid along with Harry and Ron.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jason walked into Remus' office, followed by Remus, who conjured a chair for Jason to sit in.

"You mind telling me what just happened out there?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure," Jason replied, "All my anger, my pent-up rage, it all forced its way out. I wasn't even fully aware of what I was doing until I saw my reflection."

"Why were you trying to kill Joseph?" Remus asked.

"He was going to rape Hermione," Jason said, "Just like he tried to do in London."

"You mean he was one of those men?" Remus asked.

Jason nodded. "He was going to try it again when I found him," he continued, "When we faced off in the courtyard, he attempted to torture and kill me."

The door to Remus' office opened and Dumbledore walked in, followed by McGonagall. Jason looked down, unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Am I expelled?" Jason asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered, "You are still officially a Dragonfire student and are here as a temporary transfer, therefore bound mainly by Dragonfire's rules."

"Besides," McGonagall said, "Even if you were a Hogwarts student, you did not do any magic that would constitute expulsion. There is no mandate on the use of telekinesis on a student."

"What is to be done to Dunham?" Remus asked.

"After Professor Snape administered the veritaserum," McGonagall replied, "Mr. Dunham confessed to his most heinous actions and intentions."

"As of now," Dumbledore said, "Joseph Dunham is on a train home, his parents informed of not only his expulsion from Hogwarts, but the details pertaining to his actions. If Ms. Granger chooses, criminal charges will be pressed."

The door opened once more and Hagrid walked in. "There's someone here who wanted a word with Jason," he said.

Hagrid moved aside and Hermione walked in. Jason lowered his gaze to the ground. "I gave Hagrid my statement," Hermione said.

"Do you wish for criminal charges to be pressed on Mr. Dunham?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I do," Hermione. Dumbledore nodded and left the room with McGonagall.

"I'll just step outside for a moment," Remus said. Remus got up from his desk and left the room along with Hagrid, leaving Hermione and Jason alone.

Hermione sat down in a chair across from Jason. "You must think I'm horrible," Jason said.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

"The way I acted today," Jason replied, "I tried to kill somebody."

"You were protecting me," Hermione said, placing a hand on Jason's hand, "That monster wanted to hurt me and you kept him from doing just that."

"Hermione I let my anger get the better of me," Jason said, "I saw how I looked. I saw how terrified you were when you saw me."

"Yes, I was scared," Hermione said, "I had never before seen you be so…dark. It frightened me. But I know that you had lost control of your anger because of Joseph."

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course I do," Hermione said, embracing Jason.

"I promise I'll never do that again," Jason said.

Hermione didn't answer. She pulled Jason close to her and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, they were startled by the sound of Sirius clearing his throat.

"I know you two are an item and all," Sirius began, "But I know Remus would greatly appreciate it if you two didn't…umm…well, you know…in his office."

Jason and Hermione, hand-in-hand, left Remus' office and walked to their room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As they entered the room, they found Draco on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, gripping his head in pain. Jason rushed to his side to check on him.

"Go find Ginny," Jason said.

Hermione nodded and rushed out of the room. As she was leaving, Harry and Ron made their way in and saw Draco.

"What's happening to him?" Ron asked.

"I think he's having a seizure," Jason said, trying to hold Draco still, "Stop standing there and help me."

Harry and Ron raced to Draco and helped him up off the floor and onto a bed. "Draco, can you hear me?" Jason asked.

Draco reached out and grabbed Jason's shirt. "He's coming," he whispered. Draco stopped moving and everyone's blood ran cold.

Ginny burst through the door and ran to Draco's side. "What happened?" she asked.

"We came in here and found him on the floor," Jason said.

Alice moved close to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. As she did, she instantly winced and then shrieked in pain. Draco instantly opened his eyes and sat up in bed as Alice collapsed to the floor. Ron rushed to Alice's side, helping her up.

"Somebody got into Draco's head," Alice said, sitting up, "Left him a message and left him crippled."

"What message?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort is going to attack," Alice said.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Noon," Alice replied, "Tomorrow."

**A/N: That's right, next chapter is the battle...and it will be posted sometime during the week.**


	32. Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 32...the battle...shocking climax at the end of the chapter...read, review, & enjoy!!**

Harry was up with the sun. He had woken up early to get in some last minute conditioning. It would be his last chance. For today was the day Voldemort had promised to attack Hogwarts. Harry had to push everything else out of his mind and focus on the looming battle. As he passed through the courtyard, he saw Jason sitting on a bench, legs crossed and eyes closed. Harry walked up to him, confused and concerned.

"Getting an early start as well, eh?" Jason asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Jason replied, finally opening his eyes, "Helps clear your head and maintain focus."

"I could use some of that right now," Harry said, sitting down beside Jason, "This is big. I've never experienced anything as impactful as what's going to happen today."

"I know what you mean," Jason said, "In fact, there's something I need you to do for me."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"If I die today," Jason began, "I want you to promise to look after Hermione."

"Jason, don't talk like that," Harry said.

"We have to look at this battle with a realistic perspective," Jason said, "If the prophecy is correct, and I am the Water Elemental, that means I'm going to die. There's no two ways of looking at that. And when I'm gone, I need to know that someone is going to be there taking care of Hermione. Draco and Ginny have enough to worry about with fighting their families. Ron's going to have enough to deal with with Alice after I'm dead. You and Cho are the only ones I can think of who would be able to look after Hermione."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then slowly nodded. "You have my word," he said, "But let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Jason nodded. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said, "The final prophecy vision. I translated it."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, from the accent of the words spoken, I figured it was Italian," Jason said, "When I ran the message through a translation book, it confirmed what I thought."

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"The Lion shall come forth when passion and intellect are united to save a life," Jason answered.

Harry sat and pondered the meaning of those words. "What do you suppose it means?" he asked.

"I have no clue," Jason said.

The two of them sat in silence for some time, trying to uncover the hidden meaning of the prophecy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Within a few hours, the whole castle was awake, each of the remaining students and staff quickly preparing themselves for the coming battle. Everyone lined up in the Great Hall in rows. The faculty stood at their table.

"Today, Voldemort brings his wickedness back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Those of you who have chosen to stay and fight do so with great honor and respect. You will be split into groups, commanded by two squad captains and a faculty member. The Hufflepuff squad will be commanded by Alice Saint, Ron Weasley, and Professor Sprout. The Ravenclaw squad will be commanded by Cho Chang, Harry Potter, and Professor Flitwick. The Slytherin squad will be commanded by Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Professor Snape. The Gryffindor squad will be commanded by Hermione Granger, Jason Saint, and Professor McGonagall."

Suddenly, a dull explosion was heard. "He's coming," Remus said.

One by one, each squad was dispatched to their locations. Harry stood with his group as he saw the Dark Mark appear in the sky. A feeling of dread swept over him. So many people were counting on him. He felt Cho squeeze his hand.

"Be strong, Harry," she said, "For all of us." Harry shook off the dread feeling and watched Voldemort's army appear.

"You bring so few to fight," Dumbledore said, walking out in front of the students.

"I don't need a massive army to bring down children," Voldemort hissed.

"Your arrogance may be your undoing," Dumbledore said.

"And your trust may be yours," Voldemort replied.

A low gasp was heard behind Dumbledore as Snape walked out, wand drawn. "It would appear that my faith in Severus was misguided," Dumbledore said.

"It could be argued as such, Albus," Snape hissed. Dumbledore quickly drew his hand and rolled out of the way of a curse shot by Snape.

"Crush them!" Voldemort shouted. With a roar, the Death Eaters charged the gates of Hogwarts.

"For Hogwarts!" Harry shouted, "For Freedom!"

The young witches and wizards who had bravely agreed to follow Harry resonated their battle cry as they rushed out to meet the Death Eaters head on. The grounds in front of Hogwarts shook with the fury of curses and hexes blasting everywhere. Ron had been dodging curse after curse until he found himself trapped within a silver dome.

"Nowhere to run," a Death Eater said, "Time to meet your maker."

"Petrificus Totalus," Ron said, trapping the Death Eater in the full body bind.

Ron walked over to the Death Eater and stared at him. "I'm going to kill you, Weasley," the Death Eater hissed.

Ron kicked the Death Eater in the face, knocking him out, causing the silver dome to disappear. "Not today," he said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice was making her way through the Death Eaters when she caught sight of Will and Kyla. Her eyes narrowed as she stormed across the field towards the two people she loathed the most. Will caught sight of Alice and turned to face her, wand drawn. Kyla did the same and smirked, realizing that the two of them could easily overpower her. Kyla suddenly felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. It was Hermione. In an instant, Hermione swung and punched Kyla in the jaw. Kyla hit the ground, clutching her mouth.

"That was for trying to kill Jason," Hermione said, yanking Kyla back to her feet only to punch her again, "And that was for trying to rob me of my happiness."

With Will distracted, Alice raised her wand and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Will's wand was blasted away and Will found himself in a very undesirable situation. "Think about what you're doing," he said, "We've been friends for quite some time. Are you really going to go home and tell my mother that you killed me?"

Alice thought about it for a moment and slowly lowered her wand. Will smirked. Alice began to turn away, but immediately turned back and punched Will in the face, knocking Will off his feet.

"I'm going to go home and tell your mother of your betrayal," Alice said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Voldemort watched as his army did battle with the students of Hogwarts. Soon his eyes met with Harry's and the two shared a brief moment of intense hatred.

"The time has come, Potter," Voldemort quietly muttered.

Harry watched Voldemort move across the field towards him. "It's come to this," he said to himself. He began to make his way through the battle, finally meeting Voldemort in the middle of the fray.

"I told you, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "You would lose everything."

"That may be," Harry said, griping his wand tightly, "But it won't be today."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry quickly leapt out of the way, avoiding the curse. "STUPEFY!" he shouted, firing back at Voldemort.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsewhere, Draco and Ginny had stayed together, leading the Slytherin students through the battle. They had gotten separated from their group and were soon surrounded by Death Eaters. Draco stood defiantly with his wand raised.

"I didn't raise you to be a fool son," Lucious said, emerging from the Death Eaters, "I raised you to have some sense and pride about you."

"Then you raised me well," Draco replied, "Because now I have the sense to see you for the monster you are. And I am proud to fight next to this girl. The girl I intend on marrying."

Lucious' face twisted into a snarl. "Not so long as I draw breath!" he shouted, "AVADA KED—"

Draco dove at Lucious, preventing him from completing the curse. Ginny took advantage of this opportunity and blasted away several Death Eaters, allowing her and Draco to escape.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

During the battle, Cho had been rendered unconscious. Harry saw this and attempted to reach Cho, but was cut off by Voldemort each time.

"Worried about your precious Cho?" Voldemort asked, "She'll be just fine. We'll take good care of her after you're dead."

"Don't count on it Voldemort," Harry said.

Harry brought up his wand, only for it to be knocked away by Bellatrix. "Kill him, master!" she shouted.

Out of nowhere, she was lifted off the ground. Jason was standing behind her, holding her up telekinetically. "You killed my brother," he said, "He will be avenged."

"REDUCTO!" Voldemort shouted, blasting Jason back and forcing him to drop Bellatrix.

Voldemort slowly turned to face Harry. "And now," he said, lifting his wand, "It's time to end this."

"Voldemort!" Dumbledore shouted, quickly advancing on Voldemort, wand at the ready.

"Must you always fight all of Potter's battles?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry doesn't need my help," Dumbledore said, "But you, Voldemort, are the kind of snake who would destroy Harry when he couldn't defend himself."

"So, what are you going to do?" Voldemort asked.

"Ensure that Harry can defend himself," Dumbledore said.

"You're about to have bigger problems," a voice behind Dumbledore hissed.

Dumbledore slowly turned and faced Snape. "What do you intend to do, Severus?" he asked.

"What many have attempted but none have accomplished," Snape replied, "End the life of Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood, staring into Snape's eyes. "Are you sure you could live with that fact?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact," Snape hissed, raising his wand, "I could. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse flew from Snape's wand and found its mark in Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore fell backwards and hit the ground, dead. Harry felt his anger building. In a flash, he leapt to his feet and dove through the air, tackling Snape. At that moment, Harry no longer cared about Voldemort. Snape was the enemy now. Harry throttled Snape and began violently punching him.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, "He trusted you! And you murdered him!" Harry continued pummeling Snape when he felt himself blasted off.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bellatrix watched as Dumbledore's life was taken. She reveled in his death. As she watched Harry attacked Snape, she was reminded of the fact that Jason was nearby. She turned and faced him as he was getting to his feet.

"I killed one Saint already," Bellatrix said, "Looks like I'll be adding one more to that list."

Bellatrix began to raise her wand when suddenly, it flew out of her hand. Jason pulled himself to his feet, glaring at Bellatrix.

"You won't curse someone who's not armed," Bellatrix said.

"You cursed my brother when his back was turned," Jason said, "STUPEFY!"

Bellatrix flew backwards into a nearby group of Death Eaters. Jason slowly advanced on her, wand at the ready.

"You took away one of the last family members I had left," Jason said, "For that, I shall make you pay."

"You are forgetting one thing, boy," Bellatrix said.

"And what's that?" Jason asked.

"I'm not alone," Bellatrix said.

Just then, Jason was caught in the clutch of the Cruciatus curse, courtesy of Joseph Dunham. "You're in over your head, Saint," he said, taking joy in Jason's agony, "Maybe you should've stayed in America."

"At least then maybe your brother would still be alive," Bellatrix cackled.

Jason clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground. He struggled and raised his head to look Bellatrix and Joseph dead in the eyes.

"Bad idea," Jason said.

All at once, the gates of Hogwarts snapped off their hinges and were flung towards Bellatrix and Joseph. Bellatrix saw this and dove out of the way, but Joseph had no time and was struck by one of the gates. Jason got to his feet and, staring coldly at the unconscious body of Joseph, walked off to continue the battle. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason spotted Voldemort still dueling with Harry. He watched as Voldemort disarmed Harry and was closing in for the kill.

_"This is it,"_ Jason thought, _"I fulfill my prophecy."_

Jason, deciding what to do, took off in Harry's direction, already prepared for what must be done.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione and Kyla were locked in battle. Hermione found herself impressed by Kyla's skilled.

"It's a shame you had to be a heartless bitch," Hermione said, "You'd make a fine Auror."

"As if I'd ever join such a pathetic cause as yours," Kyla said, "By the way, your boyfriend's a good kisser."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. _"So it was her who disguised herself as me that day,"_ she thought.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Kyla shouted.

"REFLECTO!" Hermione cried, casting the blue shield.

Kyla's curse hit the shield and reflected back, nailing Kyla in the chest. Hermione retracted the shield and aimed her wand down at Kyla.

"You're a good guy," Kyla said, "You can't bring yourself to attack an unarmed enemy."

"You may be right," Hermione said. Hermione lowered her wand only to wind her leg back and kick Kyla in the face, rendering her unconscious. "But I can take out a bitch for messing with me and my boyfriend," she said.

As Hermione looked across the field, she saw Harry disarmed by Voldemort. "Harry," she said.

She then saw Jason, on the far side of the battlefield, break into a sprint in Voldemort's direction. In a panic, Hermione rushed to stop Jason from sacrificing himself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry and Voldemort had been trading curses back and forth and were showing no signs of exhaustion.

"You've come a long way in your skills, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "Too bad you have to die today."

"You'd be surprised how often you've been wrong, Voldemort," Harry said.

As their battle raged on, Harry could see that Voldemort was growing increasingly frustrated. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Have you finally met your match…Tom?"

Voldemort's face twisted into a enraged snarl. "Never call me by that name, boy!" he hissed.

Their battle continued, each one ducking and blocking the other's curses. Harry raised his wand to strike at Voldemort when he saw Fenrir Greyback slowly closing in on Cho, who was barely getting to her feet. Harry spun around and held out his hand, causing the ground beneath Fenrir to come alive, forming a hand that grabbed Fenrir and flung him across the battlefield. Voldemort took advantage of the situation.

"STUPEFY!" Voldemort shouted, stunning Harry. Harry hit the ground, the wind knocked out of him and his wand knocked from his hand. Voldemort's eyes lit up.

"This time Dumbledore can't save you," Voldemort cackled, "This time you die. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

The curse flew from Voldemort's wand and sped towards Harry. Voldemort's evil grin faded when he saw Harry somehow slide across the ground and out of the way of the curse. Voldemort looked up and saw Jason, running towards them, telekinetically moving Harry out of harm's way. Voldemort released a frustrated cry and aimed his wand at Jason.

"This is the last time you meddle in my affairs," Voldemort hissed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jason knew he wasn't going to reach Harry in time, but he could through his telekinesis. After moving Harry out of the way, Jason looked up and saw the killing curse rocketing towards him.

_"Destiny be done,"_ Jason thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione dive in front of Jason, taking the full brunt of the killing curse. Jason watched in horror as Hermione hit the ground, dead.

"NO!!" Jason shouted.

Jason rushed to Hermione's side and held her in his arms, his eyes watering up. All action in the battlefield slowed and stopped, taking a look at what had transpired. Voldemort held his hand up, signaling his Death Eaters to halt their actions. Harry had signaled the same.

"It can't be," Ron whispered.

"Not Hermione," Ginny said.

"No," Draco whispered.

Jason held Hermione tightly, quietly sobbing. Harry knelt down next to Jason and, his voice shaking, quietly muttered, "Please tell me she's not…"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Jason said, "She wasn't supposed to die. I was."

Jason unbuttoned the top of his shirt and what he saw sent him deeper into shock. On his chest was an image of a lion rearing up on its hind legs. Jason was dumbfounded. He unbuttoned Hermione's shirt only to find an image of a raindrop on her chest. Hermione was, all this time, the water elemental.

**A/N: YES!! All this time is was Hermione who was meant to die! But, if you remember that particular part of the prophecy, you'll be compelled to read chapter 33, which will be up sometime by the end of the weekend.**


	33. Aftermath

**Author's Note: sorry it took so long to update...but anyways, here's the second to last chapter...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

Jason couldn't believe it. All this time everyone thought he was the water elemental and that it would be he who died in battle. Everyone was wrong. Jason held the lifeless body of Hermione Granger in his arms. Her sacrifice fulfilled the water elemental's prophecy. Jason felt himself losing control of his emotions. He lifted his head and let out a loud, long, anguished cry.

"Music to my ears," Voldemort said, "Now Potter, it's your turn." Harry stood, frozen, as Voldemort raised his wand.

"No," Jason said softly, rising to his feet.

Voldemort turned and faced Jason. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you," he hissed, "What did you say?"

"I said no," Jason growled, "No one else dies today except you."

"There is little you can do to stop me, boy," Voldemort cackled, "Time to join you girlfriend. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Jason narrowed his eyes and stretched out his hand as he hand done countless times before. "No Jason!" Alice shouted, "You can't catch it!"

Alice quickly shut her eyes, fearing the inevitable outcome of Jason's actions. Though her eyes were shut, she could hear Ron gasp next to her.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "Look."

Alice uneasily opened her eyes. To everyone's utter shock, the curse stopped in its tracks mere inches in front of Jason. A quiet gasp raced through the crowd of Death Eaters and Hogwarts students.

"He caught it," Alice said, utterly shocked.

Jason stared at the curse in front of him and, with a wave of his hand, made it vanish. Jason stared into the eyes of Voldemort and felt his anger once again take control. Everyone watched as the grey aura formed around Jason just as it had done before. Jason's eyes turned pitch black and his upper lip curled into a snarl, displaying the razor sharp teeth that had formed as he bared them at Voldemort.

"You took away everyone I loved in this world," Jason growled, "Now, I return the favor."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Kill him!" he ordered.

All the other Death Eaters raised their wands. Jason raised his head and let out a loud inhuman roar. All at once, the wands of all the Death Eaters, including Voldemort's, shattered. Jason dropped to all fours and released another roar. Everyone watched as his form changed into a large lion. The lion dashed towards Voldemort. A Death Eater stood in front of Voldemort, attempting to protect him.

The lion pounced on the Death Eater, mauling him to death. Everyone nearby, including Voldemort, were splattered with the spray of blood as the lion sank its teeth into the Death Eater's throat. The lion raised its head and glared at Voldemort, blooding dripping from its jaws. Voldemort, displaying not so much fear, but alarm, raised his hand in the air, signaling the Death Eaters to retreat. As the Death Eaters fled, Voldemort locked eyes with Harry.

"This is not over, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "I will return. And when I do, it will be the last time we meet."

Voldemort turned and fled with his Death Eaters. The lion turned and crept back to where Hermione's body lay. The lion released another roar, which slowly turned into an agonizing cry as the lion transformed back into Jason. Jason looked at Hermione's locket and held it in his hand.

"I'm cursed to lose the ones I love," Jason said. He held Hermione in his arms and looked into her lifeless eyes, closing them with his hand. "I love you," he said, "And I always will."

Jason, locket in hand, took a hold of Hermione's hand and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone watched as the locket began to glow in between their hands. A white light began to shine from between their lips. A flash of white light erupted from both Jason and Hermione, blinding everyone. As the light faded out, Jason held Hermione in his arms when he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked at his hand and saw Hermione's hand briefly twitch, then squeeze his hand. Wide-eyed, Jason looked back at Hermione's face and saw her eyes slowly open and look at Jason.

"Is this a dream?" Jason asked.

"Kiss me," Hermione said softly, "And see if you wake up." Hermione flung her arms around Jason and the two held each other tight.

"You're alive!" Ginny shouted, breaking into a run across the field.

Harry quickly helped Jason and Hermione to their feet just in time for Ginny to grab hold of Hermione and hug her tightly. Ron, Alice, and Draco joined her. Harry helped Cho to her feet and held her close as they joined everyone else. Their reunion was short-lived, though, as they soon saw the bodies of some Hogwarts students and staff, among them Dumbledore. Harry knelt down next to the body of his headmaster.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked.

"He's not here," Alice said.

"He must have left with Voldemort," Draco said.

"Ginny, Alice, and Cho," Harry said, "Tend to the wounded. Jason and Hermione, get the remaining students not seriously wounded back inside the school to their dorms. Draco and Ron, you assist me in tending to the dead."

Everyone split up and went about their tasks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny, Alice, and Cho had one by one helped the injured students and staff to the Hospital Wing and began to treat their wounds. Seamus and Dean were among the wounded in the hospital wing.

"It seems so surreal," Seamus said, "The fact that Dumbledore is really gone."

"Try not to think about it," Alice said, "Your wounds aren't so bad. Once they've been treated we'll need you to help out."

"Did you see the look on Harry's face?" Cho asked, "He looked as if he could kill Snape."

"Who doesn't feel like killing Snape right now?" Ginny said, "He murdered Dumbledore and robbed us all of our headmaster."

Everyone else remained silent. When Seamus and Dean's wounds were treated and dressed, they began assisting in tending to the rest of the wounded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jason and Hermione were herding the uninjured students to their respective dorm rooms. Neither one said a word to each other, but continually they would look at each other, almost communicating through their facial expressions. There were whispers traveling all through the crowd of students. Hermione returning from the dead. Jason's horrific transformation. Dumbledore's death. Finally, Neville spoke up.

"Alright now," Neville said, "Enough of that. After what transpired today, the last thing we need is rumors and gossip spreading through these halls. If anyone has questions, I'm sure all will be answered in due time."

Everyone quieted down as the group got smaller and smaller with each common room they visited. They reached the Gryffindor common room when Neville stepped in front of them.

"I can take it from here," Neville said, "You both look exhausted."

Jason and Hermione nodded and wandered off as Neville finished leading the remaining students to their dorms. Jason and Hermione walked down the empty corridors.

"Hermione, I don't even know where to begin explaining what happened today," Jason said, "I mean, I saw you die and then everything was a blur."

"Why should it matter what happened?" Hermione asked, "The important thing is that I came back."

"But how?" Jason asked, "I saw you die. I held you in my arms after the fact. How is it that you're still here?"

"I might be able to explain," a voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Sirius.

"You see," Sirius explained, "The prophecy as I remember it was: The water elemental will be the first to love, first to die, and first to rise again."

"Hermione was the first to say I love you," Jason said, suddenly hit with that realization, "It makes sense. She's the one who deduced that the prophecy was Russian."

"And with the fact that she displayed her love first made it clear that she would, in fact, be the first among the eight of you to die," Sirius explained, "But also, in the same fact, would inevitably rise from the dead as long as the lion did his part?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was Jason who deduced that the last vision was Italian," Sirius continued, "Also, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. The Lion will come forth when passion and intellect are united to save a life. Jason, you have a raw magical power that is governed by your emotions, among those passion. Hermione you are the smartest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts in quite some time. Passion and Intellect. When you shared that kiss out there, the magic within you two united and, through its power, brought Hermione back to life, thus not only fulfilling your part of the prophecy, but Hermione's as well."

"It was staring us in the face the whole time," Hermione said, "And we never saw it."

"Well, do you see the underlying fact in all of this?" Sirius asked.

"Her prophecy and mine are connected," Jason said, "One can't exist without the other."

"It also means something else," Sirius said, "Because you were destined from birth to inherit these prophecies, it means that the two of you were destined for each other."

"Somehow" Jason said, smiling at Hermione, "I always had that feeling."

Hermione grabbed Jason's hand and entwined her fingers in his as they continued walking.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry, Ron, and Draco had collected the bodies of those who fell in battle.

"Not as many as I thought," Draco said, "Only six died."

"That's six more than should have," Ron said.

"Identify them," Harry said.

"Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown," Draco began, "Michael Corner, Pansy Parkinson, Professor Sprout, and Dumbledore."

Harry sighed heavily. He heard a small popping sound and wheeled around as Arthur and several Aurors appeared.

"We heard Voldemort had been here," Arthur said.

"He was," Harry said, "A battle ensued."

"I take it you won?" Arthur asked.

"In all honesty," Harry said, turning to face the body of Dumbledore, "I don't think anybody won today."

Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll finish this up, Harry," he said, "You've been through enough today."

Harry nodded and he, along with Ron and Draco, slowly walked back into Hogwarts. They arrived at the hospital wing and saw that everything was well in hand. Madam Pomfrey had recovered well enough to resume her duties and were tending to those who were injured. Cho saw Harry and quickly rushed to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Is it over?" Cho asked.

"I wish it were," Harry said, "But at least we survived."

Draco made his way to Ginny and embraced her tightly. "Your father could've killed you out there today," Ginny said.

"If it would've saved you, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Draco remarked.

"Then who would I marry after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Draco thought for a moment, then grinned. "How about Potter?" he asked. Ginny smacked Draco on the shoulder playfully while the two shared a laugh.

Ron and Alice met each other in the middle of the room and stood inches from each other. "Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"A bit banged up," Ron replied, "But I'll be okay enough."

"Okay enough for what?" Alice asked.

"For this," Ron replied, embracing Alice and kissing her deeply. They stood there, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity. As they parted, Alice's head was spinning. "Fighting in that battle today made me realize how important everything is in my life," Ron said, "You being the most important."

Madame Pomfrey finally shooed the six of them out of the Hospital Wing. As they left, they ran into Jason and Hermione.

"Dumbledore said love would be our greatest weapon against Voldemort," Harry said, "You two proved it out there today."

"I just wish that same power could bring Dumbledore back to life," Jason said.

As they all stood in silence, they were approached by Professor McGonagall. "If you please," she said, "I require the eight of you in the Great Hall."

Everyone turned and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall where the vast majority of the Hogwarts students were present.

"Today, Voldemort attempted to destroy all that we love," McGonagall said, "His efforts were thwarted by you brave young wizards and witches. But the victory is not without tragedy, as several students were killed in battle, as were Professor Sprout and Headmaster Dumbledore." Everyone shared a moment of silence for the deceased.

"Tomorrow, all students will board the Hogwarts train home," McGonagall, "Tonight, rest easy in the knowledge that you are safe and that you have brought freedom and safety to Hogwarts." As the students were filing out, McGonagall approached Harry and the rest.

"There are a few matters that Dumbledore was going to discuss with you after the battle," McGonagall said, "But, being that he is no longer with us, I will relay the information. Mister Potter, a letter came for you prior to the battle." McGonagall handed Harry a letter. Harry opened it up and read it.

_Harry,_

_If you know what is good for you, you'll not return home. We tried to care._

_Vernon_

Harry closed the letter and tucked it into his robe. "What did it say?" Ginny asked.

"It was from my Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, "He doesn't want me to come home."

"Well I say to hell with him," Ron said, "You can stay at The Burrow again."

"Miss Granger, you also received a letter," McGonagall said, handing Hermione a letter.

Hermione read the letter and tucked it away. "Ron, I'm gonna need housing too," she said, "My parents are going to be at a medical summit and will be gone for awhile."

"No problem," Ron said, "Mum will be delighted to know you both will be staying again."

"And finally, Mister and Miss Saint," McGonagall said, "It would appear that Dumbledore had been arranging for you both to become official Hogwarts students. I received word from your headmaster, Abernathy, that this request was approved. You'll both be heading home to Dragonfire to finalize the paperwork and gathering your belongings." Jason and Alice smiled at this and held their respective significant others close.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night, sleep was welcomed. Hermione and Jason lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other.

"So, you'll be leaving for America then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "But I'll be coming back. And when I do, it'll be for good."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Hermione said, nuzzling herself close to Jason.

Finally, sleep claimed them both. Despite the tragedy, the castle was at peace.

**A/N: So that's the aftermath of the battle...the final chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the weekend.**


	34. The Journey Home

**Author's Note: So this is the very last chapter in this story...I think I did a fairly decent job...what do y'all think? Read, review, and enjoy!!**

Jason and Hermione were the last to wake up. When they awoke, Ron and Ginny were already packed. Draco, Harry and Cho were in the midst of packing. Alice hadn't started yet. Jason sat up and stretched out.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"Quarter past eight," Draco replied.

"Train leaves in an hour," Harry said.

Jason got out of bed and changed into his clothes for the day. Hermione did the same and they both began packing.

"It feels strange," Alice said, finally starting to pack, "We spent such a long time in such close quarters with each other. Now, we gotta leave."

"At least this time we know when we'll all be back together," Jason said.

"You both are coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding, right?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Alice said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

"What about you, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's managed to twist my arm into agreeing to be there," Draco said.

"Twist your arm, my ass," Ginny said, "All I had to was ask him once and he agreed."

It didn't take long for everyone else to pack. After packing, they headed straight for the train. They got onto the train and found a compartment big enough for all of them. Jason sat at the window, watching the other students board the train.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Jason turned to Hermione and smiled. "For the first time in my life," he said, "Yeah, everything is alright."

Jason stretched out his hand and telekinetically opened his guitar case and levitated his guitar to him. He tuned up the strings and began strumming.

_I found you in the most unlikely way  
But really it was you who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that you gave  
You gave me so much and I  
I wish I could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_And I'll watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering you  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

As Jason played, he turned to Hermione and looked her deep in the eyes.

_From the first moment when I heard your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love that no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was meant for_

_And I'll watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering you  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering_

_The dark night, the hard fight  
The long climb up the hill knowing the cost  
The brave death, the last breathe  
The silence whispering all hope was lost  
The thunder, the wonder  
A power that brings the dead back to life_

_I wish I could stay  
But I'll wait for the day  
And though I've gone away  
I'll come back_

_And I'll watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering you  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
I'll be remembering you_

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
And I'll be remembering you  
And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart  
And I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you  
I'll be remembering you  
I'll be remembering you  
I'll be remembering you_

Jason trailed off the last note on his guitar as the train began to take off. Nobody else said a word the whole train ride home. They simply held onto their significant others. Ron put his arm around Alice and held her close.

_"They look happy, don't they?"_ Alice's voice echoed in his mind.

_"They sure do,"_ Ron thought, _"It's still hard to believe that Jason could bring Hermione back to life."_

_"That's the power of love,"_ Alice said, _"I don't think Jason could live without her."_

_"I don't think Hermione could live without him," _Ron replied_, "Not anymore."_

_"What about you?"_ Alice asked.

_"If you're asking what I think you're asking,"_ Ron said, _"Then you should know that I'd die without you."_

_"I love you, Ron,"_ Alice said.

_"I love you too, Alice,"_ Ron replied.

Ginny was admiring the ring Draco had given her. Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny on the shoulder.

"I wonder how your dad is going to react to the fact that in two years time, you'll be Ginerva Malfoy," Draco said.

Ginny snickered a bit. "He'll probably have a heart attack," she said, "Then he'll probably want to kill you. Then maybe he'll try to pay for the whole wedding."

"Oh, that's a no-no," Draco said, "If nothing else, I'm paying for it." Ginny smiled and curled up to Draco as they quietly began whispering about their wedding plans.

Harry and Cho were locked in a tight embrace. Harry was relieved that, for now, Voldemort was defeated. Still, he felt a deep feeling of loss because of Dumbledore's death and felt an even deeper hatred for Snape. Harry pushed those emotions out of his head and reminded himself of the fact that he still had his best friends, he still had Cho, and he still had his future ahead of him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Something about the letter from his Uncle Vernon.

_"You're seeing something that isn't there," _Harry thought, _"Plain and simple, your uncle doesn't want you home."_ Harry pushed that thought out of his mind and relaxed next to Cho.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few hours later, the train pulled into King's Cross. They each grabbed their bags and exited the train. As they stepped out onto the platform, they were greeted by their respective families. Ron and Ginny were greeted by an overjoyed Mrs. Weasley.

"I heard the news about you, Ron," Molly said, "And I'm absolutely thrilled that my youngest son is getting married."

"And we also got your letter about Harry and Hermione," Arthur added, "And it's perfectly okay if they stay with us during the summer."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Cho greeted her parents and was about to leave with them when she ran to Harry and kissed him one last time. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Harry replied. Cho turned and left with her parents.

Draco was greeted by his mother. "Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked.

"Not quite," Draco said. He turned and walked up to Ginny.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you over the summer," Draco said.

"I'm glad you will be," Ginny replied. The two shared a kiss. Ginny watched Draco turn and leave with Narcissa.

Jason and Alice were greeted by Marius Moody. "Professor Moody," Jason said.

"I've come to escort the both of you home," Marius said, "From what I hear, it may be the last time I ever see the both of you again."

"Professor Moody, we can explain," Alice said.

"Oh, no need," Marius said, "I know how important it is that you reside here. Just come and say hello every now and then."

Alice and Jason embraced their friends as they said good-bye. "I still can't help but be sad that you're leaving," Hermione said.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He quickly put it in Hermione's pocket. "Don't look at it yet," he said, "But understand that what I'm giving you is the best reason in the world for me to return." Jason kissed Hermione passionately before he and Alice left with Marius

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione each piled into the car as it began its journey home. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out what Jason had given her. Her eyes widen and she quietly gasped in shock. Everyone else in the car looked over at Hermione and were also shocked at what Jason had given her. It was a gold ring with three diamonds on it.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"I think…"Hermione began, "I think it's a wedding ring. I think Jason proposed to me." Hermione held the ring close to her and smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Something tells me next year at Hogwarts is going to be even better," Harry said.

Everyone silently agreed as The Burrow appeared on the horizon. _"It certainly will be,"_ Hermione thought to herself.

**A/N: So that's the end of _"Harry Potter and the Infinity Pendant"_...I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it...a sequel is in the works _"Harry Potter and the Red Dawn"_...add me to your favorites to be informed when it's published...also, I wanna give a big thank you to potterhead0013 for being such a loyal reader...anyhoo, take care and hopefully I'll be seeing you again for _"Red Dawn"_...the song in this chapter was "Remembering You" by Steven Curtis Chapman**


End file.
